Lo que queda de ella
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora. Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata Long Fic.
1. La peor clienta posible

Caminaba con la elegancia digna de una princesa, derecha, con la frente bien en alto y moviendo sus caderas con estilo.

_Pero ella era más que eso, una reina sería la mejor palabra para describirla. O al menos eso era lo que pensaban todos._

—Buenos días, señora—las personas de la aldea la saludaban cuando les pasaba por un lado con respeto.

_Porque ella era la esposa del hombre más poderoso de ese lugar._

—Buenos días—respondía con una sonrisa.

_Una sonrisa que no se había visto en mucho tiempo_.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Al fin había conseguido lo que más quería, el permiso especial para verla…

_Para verla a ella._

—Andas bastante feliz, ¿no?—la voz de una de sus amiga detuvo su caminata.

Ella le sonrió con sinceridad, ¿acaso se notaba a leguas?

—Pues sí, supongo que sí—le contestó.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?—preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Hace tiempo que no la veía así.

Abrió la boca dispuesta a contestar la duda de su amiga… ¿con la verdad? Ni ella misma sabía, cuando todo ocurrió.

Fue rápido, en un momento la calle estaba llena de gente -que se movilizaba hacía sus trabajos, hogares, reuniones, citas o cualquier compromiso que tuvieran esa mañana calurosa de verano- y al momento siguiente sólo había escombros, muertos, fuego y destrucción.

_Una explosión_.

Se incorporó algo adolorida, el ataque la había lastimado. Observó hacía todas partes buscando a la mujer que hasta hace un segundo estaba hablando con ella. Cuando divisó su cabellera a un lado se alegró, pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando cayó en cuenta que una piedra aplastaba la mitad de aquél cuerpo femenino

—Maldita sea—susurró, rápidamente se acercó a ella con nerviosismo. Se percató de que un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca y que sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, no parecían tener vida—No—su voz sonó impactada, ella no podía estar… palpó rápidamente la arteria carótida que pasa por el cuello sólo para encontrar que el pulso ya no estaba… Su amiga estaba muerta.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Otra explosión se oyó cerca de donde se encontraban, iban a atacar la misma zona. Miró a su amiga con desesperación, duda y tristeza, no quería dejarla allí pero tenía que salvar su vida por muy egoísta que sonara. No podía luchar contra lo imposible. Conteniendo un gemido de dolor, se levantó con dificultad.

—Discúlpame—fue lo último que le dijo al cuerpo sin vida antes de comenzar a correr entre los escombros.

Las explosiones comenzaron a oírse por todas partes. Los estaban atacando sin piedad alguna y ella estaba muy débil pero tenía que seguir corriendo.

—Esto no es justo—se dijo a sí misma.

No, no lo era.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el día en que él le había dado el tan esperado permiso prometido?

Para su mala suerte, su pie se encajó en un hueco y ella terminó cayendo el piso.

Maldijo internamente.

Trató de incorporarse y se dio cuenta de que se había doblado el tobillo, parecía que Dios no estaba a su favor ese día, pero tenía que seguir costara lo que costara. Comenzó andar nuevamente con mucha dificultad y miedo, debía encontrar un sitio seguro para tratar sus heridas.

Pero eso fue imposible cuando una de las explosiones la alcanzó.

Su cuerpo voló por los aires a causa de la fuerza del ataque hasta impactar en el suelo, sintió un dolor terrible. No había muerto, pero sentía que estaba cerca de ello.

¿Así iba a terminar todo?

Recordó a la persona que tanto había deseado ver, pero ahora eso no se cumpliría nunca.

Ni si quiera sabía cómo era su rostro para contemplarla en sus momentos finales.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo, esto no es justo. ¿Acaso toda esta historia no podría ser diferente? ¿Acaso no merezco… ser feliz?_

Y antes de dar su último suspiro una luz comenzó a envolverla rápidamente, dándole algo de alivio a su cuerpo… y a su alma.

Tal vez su deseo se hubiese hecho realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Uno:** La peor clienta posible

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

El equipo siete de Konoha era conocido por ser el más escandaloso pero divertido de toda la aldea.

Tenían a un sensei pervertido que se la pasaba leyendo pornografía enfrente de sus alumnos, dos chicos tan diferentes que todavía nadie entendía porque aún no se habían matado y una chica gritona y molesta que sólo sabía admirar a uno de sus compañeros y denigrar al otro.

Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia.

Sasuke Uchiha, el último sobreviviente de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki, el portador del zorro de las nueve colas.

Sakura Haruno, una de las mentes más brillantes de su graduación.

¿Qué estaba pensando el Hokage cuando formó a este equipo tan… disparejo?

Aunque se toleraban lo más que podían. O al menos lo intentaban.

Recientemente se había corrido el rumor de que Naruto Uzumaki, el perdedor de la aldea, el contenedor del Kyubi, el chico más odiado, _había derrotado a Zabuza Momochi_. Claro que la gente no se creía ese cuento, lo primero que pensaron fue que era imposible.

_Seguro fue Kakashi quien venció a ese monstruo_.

Pero esa es otra historia que realmente no viene al caso.

Todos llegaron con la frente en alto aquel día que volvieron a la aldea como signo de haber peleado contra uno de los siete espadachines de Kiri, saliendo de dicha batalla con vida y victoriosos. Además de que Naruto se regocijaba el hecho de tener un puente a su nombre.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Claro que una vez terminada la misión de rango C, aunque técnicamente debió haber sido B o A, les asignaron las aburridas misiones de rango D.

_Otra vez_, pensaron con fastidio los jóvenes mientras arrancaban la hierba de una casa.

Bueno, cualquiera se molestaría de volver a hacer misiones tan degradantes, ¿no?

Sasuke estaba desesperado, ¿cómo iba a hacerse fuerte arrancando hierba? Eso era denigrante, él, el último Uchiha con vida aparte de Itachi, –aunque no por mucho, se juró- arrancando maleza como parte de una misión.

¿Y el orgullo del clan?

_Se fue a la basura junto con la maleza,_ se dijo agriamente.

Sakura le parecía aburrido arrancar hierba mala –aunque a ella todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con Uchiha, su obsesión personal, carecía de importancia- pero le daba igual, mientras estuviera a lado de su querido Sasuke-kun todo estaba bien. Claro que la imagen fuera perfecta si no estuviera un rubio quejoso con ellos. Suspiró.

_Algo es algo,_ pensó para subirse los ánimos.

Naruto se quejaba y maldecía mientras arrancaba, lamentablemente, las flores y no la maleza, pero como quería superar a Sasuke y ganar la atención de su amada Sakura-chan, no se paraba a diferenciar entre lo que debía o no quitar, lo que logró que la señora le reclamara eso.

_Imbécil_, fue lo que pensaron Sasuke y Sakura.

Al menos esos dos estaban de acuerdo en algo, ¿no?

Y Kakashi andaba, como lo habían puesto sus alumnos, _perdido por su jodido sendero de la vida_. Los tres jóvenes pensaron en su sensei y en lo bien que debía estar pasándola leyendo su novelita educativa. Además de que los hacía esperar tres horas en la mañana antes de aparecer, sólo iba con ellos hasta que les asignaban un intento de misión y desaparecía alegando que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

_Bastardo,_ pensó Sasuke.

_Y se hace llamar a sí mismo ninja_, gruñó la personalidad interna de Sakura.

_Quiero ramen, 'ttebayo_, lloriqueó Naruto.

La pequeña conexión que se había hecho entre Sasuke y Naruto en el País de las Olas se había ido por el caño y ahora las peleas se hacían más frecuentes. Sasuke estaba más indiferente, Naruto más chillón y Sakura más molesta.

Habían vuelto a caer en la rutina y Kakashi lo sabía. Eso fue lo que lo motivo a presentarse en la torre del Hokage aquella mañana.

—Creo que necesito una misión que requiera practicar el trabajo en equipo—solicitó, mientras su equipo estaba en la misión suicida "limpiar el jardín de la señora Takamura"—Es urgente.

El hombre asintió.

—Veré que puedo hacer, tráelos a mi despacho mañana—y Kakashi lo agradeció, dentro de nada eran los exámenes chuunin, pero no podían ir así si su trabajo en equipo estaba demasiado deteriorado.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, los tres genins llegaron primero y el sensei apareció… tres horas tarde.

—¡Yo!—saludó Kakashi cuando dio señales de vida.

—¡Llegas tarde!—le reprocharon Sakura y Naruto.

—Es que un gato negro se me atravesó por la vía y tuve que dar la vuelta.

—¡Mentira!—el jounin sonrió ante las quejas de sus alumnos, eran muy divertidos.

—¿Qué haremos hoy?—habló Sasuke después de haber lanzado un suspiro de frustración ante patética excusa.

—¡Por favor!—comenzó a chillar Naruto—¡No otra misión de rango D!

_Que el cielo te escuche, dobe_, rezó Sasuke internamente.

—Bueno, hoy tenemos una misión especial—dijo para el alivio de sus alumnos—Vamos a ver al Hokage, él nos explicará.

Una vez que estuvieron en la torre del Hokage, el viejo anciano los observó un rato, se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—Me alegra que todos lo hayan hecho muy bien en la misión del país de las olas. Así que les asignaré otra misión de rango C.

Todos miraron muy atentos al hombre pero en realidad nadie le prestaba atención, excepto Kakashi. Naruto pensaba en ramen, Sakura pensaba en Sasuke y Sasuke pensaba en cómo hacerse más fuerte para matar a su hermano.

¿Verdad que esos tres se parecían bastante?

—Deberán llevar a nuestro cliente al país de los Lirios, específicamente al sagrado templo del Tiempo. Una vez allí, termina su misión—el Hokage los observó—Deben tener cuidado, ya que pasarán por un pueblo de mala muerte antes de llegar al país de los Lirios y…

—Muy bien, tengo lo suficiente para comprar tres tazones de ramen—el solemne discurso del viejo Hokage fue interrumpido por el murmullo de un Naruto revisando y contando su dinero para adquirir su precioso ramen, dándole a entender que no le prestaban atención.

El Tercer Hokage suspiró.

—¡Naruto!—le llamó la atención Sakura—¡Deja de hacerte el tonto y presta atención!

—¿Eh?, pero Sakura-chan, el viejo no dice nada interesante—Naruto respondió con simpleza.

El Hokage volvió a suspirar, con sólo mirar a Naruto se veía la mini copia de su padre, el gran cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, pero no se veía nada de su madre… hasta que conocías su personalidad. Definitivamente ese niño era hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, los genes eran algo sorprendente.

—Naruto—le regañó Kakashi—Debes respetar al Hokage.

—Hmp, dobe—comenzó Sasuke.

—¡Repite eso, teme!—claro, Naruto no se iba a quedar atrás.

—Dobe.

—¡Teme!

—Dobe

—¡Teme!

—Dobe

—¡TEME!

—Dobe

—¡TEME!

—Usurantonkachi

—¡Bastardo hijo de…!

La conversación se detuvo abruptamente cuando Kakashi agarró a los dos jóvenes por el cuello de sus camisas e hizo que ambos chocaran su cabeza, provocándole un chichón a cada uno. El Hokage veía con cierto entretenimiento la extraña relación que tenían ellos, era poco notable, pero se estaban haciendo buenos amigos.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!—lloriqueó Naruto mientras que Sasuke sólo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Eres un imbécil, Naruto—le reprendió la Haruno—Y usted—se dirigió Kakashi—¡No tenía que golpear a Sasuke-kun!—chilló.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué defiendes a ese teme, Sakura-chan? ¡No es justo, 'ttebayo!—reclamó el rubio

—Hmph, porque no soy un imbécil—fue la cortante respuesta del Uchiha.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, teme?

—Que no soy un imbécil

—¡Ya verás cómo te parto esa cara, teme!

—Adelante, ya quiero ver si puedes si quiera tocarme.

—¡Naruto! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Sasuke-kun!

Kakashi suspiró ante la "amistosa charla del equipo siete", se notaba que se llevaban de maravillas, ¿no?

El enmascarado decidió aplicar la misma técnica del choque de cabezas, la cual parecía bastante efectiva para terminar discusiones estúpidas, ¿y este era el equipo que tenía que aguantar hasta que fueran chunnins?

_Tienen que pasar ese examen sí o sí,_ pensó mientras Naruto le reclamaba por haberlo golpeado de nuevo, Sakura chillaba en defensa de su Sasuke-kun y Sasuke… si las miradas mataran ya Kakashi estuviera diez metros bajo tierra.

El viejo sonrío un poco al ver las reacciones de Sasuke, al menos Itachi se sentiría feliz de saber que el hermano que había dejado a su cargo se estaba abriendo un poco.

—Muy bien, si ya han terminado su discusión—el viejo Hokage se aclaró la garganta haciendo que los gritos y las miradas asesinas cesaran—Les voy a presentar a su clienta, pasa por favor—pidió.

El equipo siete vio con curiosidad (disimulada por parte de Uchiha) como la puerta se abría.

Cuando le dijeron a Naruto y a Sakura que debían escoltar a alguien hacia el país de los Lirios, pensaron que sería un viejo amargado como la última vez.

Cuando le dijeron a Kakashi que debían escoltar a alguien hacia el país de los Lirios, pensó que tendría más tiempo para leer el Icha Icha antes de los exámenes Chunnin.

—Ella es la mujer que deben escoltar hacia el país de los Lirios—indicó el Hokage, cuando una hermosa mujer -de cabello negro que le llegaba a media espalda, piel blanquecina, labios rojos, ojos jade, cuerpo perfecto, cuya vestimenta consistía en un kimono rosa pastel con pétalos rojos que le llegaba diez centímetros por encima de las rodillas, unas mallas negras por debajo de su que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras que le llegaban cinco centímetros por debajo de sus rodillas- entró a la sala.

Con semejante mujer se dieron cuenta que ninguno acertó en sus pensamientos. No había sido un vejestorio como Naruto y Sakura pensaron, y ¿Quién es su sano juicio podría concentrarse en un libro con semejante prototipo femenino a su lado? Kakashi suspiró, esto sería, como dice Shikamaru, _problemático_.

—Hola, chicos—saludó gentilmente la encantadora chica.

—¡Hola 'ttebayo!—como siempre Naruto hablaba primero.

—¿Así que tú eres el valiente, honorable y fuerte ninja que me llevará sana y salva a mi destino?—preguntó la mujer a Naruto, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante eso, ¿valiente? Más bien estúpido por no notar la diferencia de poder de los enemigos que enfrenta, honorable tal vez, pero ¿fuerte? Bueno puede que cuando su vida está en riesgo saca algo de poder de quien sabe dónde, se dijo al pensar en Haku y Zabuza.

—¡Así es 'ttebayo! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

—¡Qué lindo!—exclamó la mujer.

—Con todo respeto señorita—habló Sakura—No creo que la descripción que acaba de dar para él sea la correcta, yo más bien diría estúpido, terco y patoso, además ¿lindo?—hizo una mueca de desagrado —Ahora Sasuke-kun sí encaja perfecto con lo que dijo—señaló al moreno con tono coqueto.

—Sakura-chan—lloriqueó el rubio.

La morena observó a Sasuke por un segundo con una expresión indiferente, para luego volver al rubio

—No lo creo, el rubio es más bonito.

Sakura tenía la boca abierta, ¿Cómo esa mujer podía decir eso de su amado Sasuke-kun? Kakashi y el Hokage miraban la escena divertidos y el primero sonrió abiertamente cuando vio que, aunque Sasuke tenía una expresión indiferente en su cara, un pequeño tic nervioso se formaba en una de sus cejas.

Naruto se quedó en shock por un momento, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era más bonito que Sasuke, ¡Una linda señorita se lo había dicho! Se recompuso rápidamente y comenzó a gritar cosas que sólo se entendían 'ttebayos sueltos.

Sasuke, en cambio, estaba molesto, para que negar, le daba igual lo que esa mujer pensara de él, pero no aceptaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le dijera que el dobe de Naruto era más lindo que él. Primero muerto. ¿Al Hokage no le importaría que matara a la clienta antes de que comenzara la misión?

—Y dime, mi encantador ninja, ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó curiosa, acallando la euforia del rubio.

—¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de esta aldea!—sonrió.

—¿Hokage? Es el ninja más fuerte de Konoha ¿verdad?

—¡Así es!—respondió emocionado el rubio.

—Pues yo sé que lo lograrás—afirmó la mujer—Se nota a leguas que eres muy fuerte.

¡Joder! Naruto ahora no estaba seguro si amaba a Sakura-chan o a esta lindura.

—Gracias, 'ttebayo—rió nerviosamente—Bueno, él—señaló a Hatake—es nuestro sensei, se llama Kakashi Hatake—el enmascarado inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Un gusto—dijo el hombre.

—Ella es Sakura Haruno y el es Sasuke-teme Uchiha—el último gruñó por lo bajo, Naruto lo ignoró—¿Cómo te llamas, señorita? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Estás casada?

—¡Naruto!—le reprendió Sakura—¡Eso no se pregunta!

—¿Por qué no?—quiso saber el despistado rubio.

—Porque son cosas personales—respondió Kakashi—¿Nunca has oído que a una dama no se le pregunta la edad?

—No se preocupe, Kakashi-san—la chica sonrió, acarició suavemente la cabeza del rubio, haciendo que este se sonrojara—Mi nombre, casualmente—miró a la Haruno—también es Sakura—la pequeña se sonrojo—tengo 24 años y sí, sí estoy casada—finalizó mostrando su dedo anular, en donde yacía un anillo dorado que sellaba el compromiso de por vida con ese alguien especial.

Eso fue como un balde frío para el pervertido de Kakashi y para Naruto.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Rayos!—exclamó el rubio. La mujer rió suavemente.

—Bueno, un placer en conocerlos, Kakashi-san—miró al hombre con una sonrisa que el correspondió bajo su máscara—Naruto-kun—le revolvió un poco sus cabellos—Sakura-chan—miró a la chica con complicidad—y, Sa-su-ke-kun.

Cuando le dijeron a Sasuke que debían escoltar a alguien hacia el país de los Lirios, pensó que sería una pérdida de tiempo en su carrera por conseguir poder y así matar a su hermano.

Un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo cuando aquella mujer deletreo su nombre, como si fuera una cazador en frente de su presa. Su mirada se posó en la de ella.

Jade y Negro se encontraron.

Sasuke pudo jurar que por un momento pudo ver instintos asesinos dentro de ella. Naruto no lo notó, Sakura-chan no lo notó, pero Kakashi sí. Y, entonces, el enmascarado supo con pesar que esa misión sería todo, menos aburrida.

Sakura sonrió, y, lo que para algunos pudo haber sido como una mueca sexy y adorable, para Sasuke fue con malicia.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Primer capítulo revisado de este fanfiction, si alguien ve algún error del que no me haya percatado, por favor avisarme. Gracias.

Los que más tienen errores son: 'A pesar de la muerte' y 'Lo que queda de ella', 'Ojo de Luna' sólo tendrá ligeros cambios, nada tan extenso, lo más probable es que a más tardar la próxima semana ya haya subido todos los capítulos de ese fanfiction nuevamente.

Ahora bien, mientras algunos apoyaron la idea de una revisión, otros me escribieron que realmente no era necesario. Agradezco a aquellos que, a pesar de que no era un capítulo, se tomaron la molestia de decirme que pensaban con respecto a mi decisión, quizás muchos no piensen así pero el valor de un review es bastante para un escritor.

En fin, voy a explicar el motivo claramente.

Cuando la idea de este fanfiction entró a mi mente no estaba muy completa que se diga, de hecho el primer pedacito que salía al principio de esta capítulo –que como pueden ver lo he alargado bastante- fue algo que escribí justo antes de darle al botoncito de publicar. Muchas cosas que se vieron en los capítulos siguientes fue algo que se salió de la nada mientras pensaba: 'Bien, ya he publicado la idea, pero ¿ahora que escribo?'

¿Un ejemplo? La aparición de Itachi Uchiha, la inclusión de Midori o el pasado de Hinata. Nada de eso lo había planeado con anterioridad, todo se me ocurrió mientras tenía la laptop prendida con la página de Word en blanco y caminaba en mi cuarto de aquí para allá como un preso aislado. En serio, no estoy bromeando.

Cuando tuve la idea de hacía donde quería llevar esto y ya, después de mucho dilema, el final estaba decidido, retrocedí las páginas y comencé a leer desde el principio, lo que observé no me dejó muy convencida. Pero me dije 'no importa, mejor lo dejo así, total, ya casi está terminando' y aunque me entraron las ganas de editarlo nuevamente la flojera me ganó.

Créanme, esto de borrar y comenzar la revisión era algo que me pasó por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero no fue sino hasta este domingo que tomé la decisión cuando terminé de leer un fanfiction -bastante interesante- y me quedé maravillada con la escritura tan pulcra de esa escritora-no voy a decir nombre, prefiero reservar eso para mí-

Sé que lo que dice Ikeuchi Mina es cierto pero con este cambio no buco obtener más de, no sé, ¿200 reviews? No soy tan popular (bueno recibo más alertas de favoritos que de reviews pero contra eso no se puede luchar ¿no? XD) lo que quiero es que mi historia tenga los mínimos errores, no, no soy Stephanie Meyer, y no me dedicaré a la literatura, pero el tiempo que esté aquí quiero dejar algo bien hecho, no como muchas historias que sólo por tener escenas eróticas a pesar de que tengan horrores, porque no son errores, ortográficos ya sean 'lo mejor que x persona haya leído' (Ojo, no todos son así, no estoy globalizando nada)

Aún así he aprendido bastante de escritoras tanto del fandom en español como del inglés. En fin, comenten si quieren comentar.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. La chica que se esconde bajo una máscara

Miraba por la ventana como su aldea había quedado después del ataque de hace una semana. Estaba molesto. Demasiado, diría él. Habían muerto muchas personas, pero desde los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar la última vez que vio a su enemigo jurado, no le importaba en lo absoluto, necesitaba encontrar a ella,era la única que importaba. Sonrió de lado,realmente se había vuelto una persona demasiado egoísta.

Había jurado no volver a sufrir por nadie más, ni siquiera tratar de esforzarse por salvar a alguien de nuevo al menos que fuera realmente necesario o que entrara en su deber como líder, pero del resto, podían irse por el caño. Era estricto ante los traidores, no había lugar para el perdón, eso era lo que la vida le había enseñado y cómo le había salido costoso aprenderlo. Pero había una excepción, y esa era ella, su esposa. No la amaba realmente, pero si con tenerla amarrada a él de por vida era suficiente para joderle la vida a su peor enemigo como él se la había jodido, entonces estaba dispuesto a quitársela esta y todas las vidas que le tocaban vivir en este universo.

Aunque el hecho de no amarla no significaba que no se preocupara por ella, era una de los poquísimos amigos que le quedaban, pero estaba al tanto de que la había traicionado al forzarla al matrimonio. No le importaba, estaba dispuesto a no perderla como había perdido a su verdadero amor, jamás lo haría. Era ojo por ojo, él le había quitado a su amor, entonces hizo lo que su mente enfurecida le dijo que hiciera. No se arrepentía y jamás lo haría. Además, su esposa no se quejaba, obedecía atentamente lo que le ordenaba y hasta sentía todavía el aprecio que ella le tenía, era como si realmente entendiera las razones que lo habían conducido a casarla con él. Suspiró

—Reporte—ordenó al sentir la presencia de sus subordinados. Tres hombres se inclinaron ante la presencia de su líder, quien les daba la espalda y seguía contemplando el panorama. La aldea había sufrido, pero sobrevivirían, habían enfrentado ataques peores.

—Señor, no la hemos encontrado…— el hombre que hablaba se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la energía maligna que emanaba su señor—a-aún —agregó rápidamente, lo que hizo calmarlo.

—No te siento en la aldea—comenzó el líder—pero tampoco estás muerta. ¿Dónde estás?—preguntó al viento.

—Señor—interrumpió otro de sus subordinados—Hay algo más—El jefe los encaró con una ceja alzada y cierto interés en sus ojos.

Sabían a ciencia cierta que era muy difícil arrancarle alguna emoción a su líder. Sólo un grupo muy reducido de personas tenía derecho a llamarlo por su nombre, y sólo cinco personas eran capaces de sacarle algo diferente a su máscara de frialdad. Era un excelente líder, su aldea era próspera y la vida era buena para su gente, tanto que causaban envidia a las otras naciones con las que estaban, no en guerra, pero tampoco en paz total. Pero eso sí, no había lugar para el perdón. Era estricto, no un sanguinario, claro está, pero sí había ciertas reglas que se debían cumplir al pie de la letra.

—Recibí el informe de un miembro del grupo que mandé a supervisar por los alrededores, fue el único que salió ileso de un ataque que recibieron—comenzó, al sentir que podía continuar, lo hizo—Nadie murió, pero están inconscientes. La persona que lo hizo fue…—tenía miedo de decirlo —**él**.

Tal cual como pensó, su líder comenzó a emanar un aura asesina que los intimidó inmediatamente. Debía continuar antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

—Él mandó un mensaje, señor—eso no apaciguó a su jefe—No está solo, ella también viene con él—la máscara de frialdad sólo se rompió un segundo para mostrar dolor, pero se reconstruyó rápidamente—Desean hablar con usted, dicen que es urgente. Están esperando su respuesta afuera de la aldea, de todas formas tengo algunos de mis hombres vigilándolos.

Una sonrisa zorruna se apareció en los labios del líder. Así que él se había dignado a aparecer después de haber atacado su aldea hace poco.

—Diles que los recibiré—comenzó—No es como si alguno de tus hombres pudieran tocarles siquiera un cabello—soltó una carcajada agria—Estoy seguro que fue ella quien hizo la petición, él es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo—les volvió a dar la espalda y observó su aldea, las reconstrucciones ya habían comenzado—¡Vayan!

—¡Entendido!—dicho eso se desvanecieron en el aire.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Dos:** La chica que se esconde bajo una máscara

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo que Naruto Uzumaki no se divertía tanto. Estaba feliz, y ¿quién no lo estaría cuando pasas la tarde con una mujer preciosa que no hace nada más que decirte lo grandioso que eres mientras visitas todos los lugares que te gustan de tu aldea? Realmente Sakura-san era encantadora.<p>

El Hokage le había dicho a Sakura-san que, si lo deseaba, podían partir de inmediato a su destino, pero ella se negó alegando que había llegado a Konoha sólo unas pocas horas antes y quería conocer la aldea de la que tanto le habían hablado. El viejo aceptó sin objeción alguna y luego se había dirigido al equipo Kakashi para decirles que partirían mañana a las ocho en punto.

Una vez recibida las ordenes, el equipo salió de la torre del Hokage seguidos por su nueva clienta. Afuera, Sakura-chan trató de invitar a Sasuke a una cita pero este ya se había ido, dejando a la niña con las palabras en la boca. La chica de cabellos rosas suspiró resignada, aunque no se iba a dar por vencida, y decidió irse a su casa en busca de tips de belleza para atraer a tu chico, mientras que Kakashi se despidió de Naruto y Sakura-san para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Al verse solos, Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad de interactuar con la mujer.

—Disculpe, Sakura-san—habló, muy extraño en él, con respeto a la hermosa morena—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara Konoha, 'ttebayo?

—¿Estás seguro, Naruto-kun?—preguntó con preocupación—Es decir, ¿no tienes nada que hacer como entrenar o algo? He oído que a los ninjas fuertes les gusta mucho entrenar—y allí va otra vez con los halagos que al rubio le encantaba oír.

—Normalmente sí iría a entrenar—sonrió, sentía que se estaba comportando de una manera genial—Pero no pienso dejar a ninguna señorita sola, no sería digno de un ninja tan fuerte como yo—si Sasuke hubiese oído eso, lo más probable es que le hubiese lanzado una piedra para callarlo.

—¡Pero qué encanto! —exclamó la chica mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo—Claro que me encantaría que me enseñaras Konoha.

Y no se dijo más, Naruto la agarró de la mano y se la llevó a recorrer los sitios que más le gustaban de su amada aldea.

No se dio cuenta en el momento que se separó del rubio, sólo supo que él le había dicho que fueran a comer ramen ya que eran casi las seis y media, ella aceptó, después de todo habían visitado muchos sitios, y mientras iban de camino al puesto de Ichiraku, como el rubio dijo que se llamaba el sitio al que irían, algo captó su atención en una tienda y comenzó a mirar un poquito por aquí y otro por allá, por lo que terminó alejándose, aún no había caído en el hecho de que estaba sola ya que todavía miraba absorta los puestos de las personas y lo que ellos vendían. Estaba fascinada, hace mucho que no sentía ese sentimiento de tranquilidad, paz interna y diversión. Pensó que realmente haber aceptado que Naruto le diera un tour por Konoha había sido una buena idea.

Le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos en los que ella y su esposo podían andar tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha sin las tensiones de por medio.

Volvió en sí cuando, en medio del tumulto de gente, tropezó con alguien haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

Era una niña, posiblemente de la edad de Naruto, de piel pálida, cabello corto oscuro y ojos perla.

Sakura sonrió amargamente por un segundo, pero luego se recompuso, tenía que mantener las apariencias.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó la mayor mientras le tendía la mano a la niña, la cual la aceptó algo apenada.

—Dis-disculpe—tartamudeo Hinata Hyuga, la chica con la cual Sakura-san había tropezado sin querer—No fu-fue mi intención, i-iba dis-distraída y…

—¡Hey! tranquila—habló Sakura-san al verla tartamudear mucho, se le hacía un tanto… extraño, después de todo ella...—Fue un accidente ¿entiendes? No es el fin del mundo, le pasa a cualquiera—aseguró, aunque en su interior sentía la amarga ironía de estar dándole 'consejos de vida' a esta persona—Además yo también iba distraída, eh… ¿cómo te llamas?—_apariencias, Sakura, apariencias_, se recordó.

—Hi-Hinata Hyuga, señorita—la chica comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos, mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Ok, no es tu culpa Hinata-chan—le guiñó el ojo… _aún no_—Estaba acompañando a alguien a un puesto de ramen llamado Ichiraku, me distraje y terminé chocando contigo—lanzó un suspiro mientras observaba a todas partes—Y al parecer también me he separado de Naruto-kun—susurró para sí misma.

La chica de ojos perla levantó la vista algo sonrojada, era extraño pero la más mínima mención de ese chico conseguía captar su atención rápidamente, no importa cuán bajo haya hablado la persona. Simplemente idolatraba todo lo referente a Naruto. Observó a la mujer detenidamente, era preciosa, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que le regalaban a ella en Navidad pero que nunca podía usarlas por órdenes de su padre, ya que este alegaba que las podía romper con lo débil que ella era.

—Dis-disculpe, ¿ha di-dicho Na-Naruto-kun?—preguntó sólo para comenzar la conversación de nuevo, no porque dudara de lo que había oído.

—Así es, ¿lo conoces?—preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa. _Claro que lo conoces, Hinata-chan._

—Pu-pues—Hinata se puso roja—S-sí lo conozco, y tam-también sé dónde queda Ichiraku, si quie-quiere yo puedo mostrarle el ca-camino.

—¡¿En serio?—la Hyuga asintió—¡Gracias Hinata-chan! ¡Aquí en Konoha todos son tan amigables!—tomó a la niña de la mano—Bien, vamos a… ¡Ichiraku!

_Todo por las apariencias, eh…_

Naruto estaba en frente de Ichiraku, miraba a todas partes con desesperación pero no veía a Sakura-san por ningún lado. Se preocupó ya que su acompañante no conocía para nada Konoha, ¿y si algún delincuente quería hacerle algo? Se imaginaba la escena, Sakura-san perdida, con hambre y sola en un callejón oscuro, un hombre encapuchado con un kunai la acorrala y…

—¡Qué demonios! —maldijo cuando sintió un fuerte impacto en su cabeza, le habían lanzado una piedra.

—Hn—"dijo" alguien muy conocido para él.

—Sasuke—se volteó para encarar al culpable de su reciente chichón en la cabeza—¡Bastardo animal!, ¡¿por qué me has golpeado con una piedra? ¡¿quieres matarme, 'ttebayo?

—No tengo tanta suerte, dobe—respondió con indiferencia ante las exclamaciones del rubio—Además estabas haciendo unas muecas raras, yo sólo quería ver si todavía tenías algo de inteligencia.

—Teme animal, no entiendo que es lo que ve Sakura-chan en ti—se quejó mientras sobaba su herida.

—Hmph.

—Ni siquiera puedes tener una conversación normal—dijo resignado el rubio—En fin, no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo, debo conseguir a Sakura-san.

—¿Hn? ¿A esa mujer?

—Sí, es que le estaba enseñando Konoha e íbamos a cenar, pero se perdió. Llegué al puesto de ramen, pero ella ya no estaba a mi lado—de repente se comenzó a alarmar otra vez, su mente volvió a recapitular lo que había imaginado antes de que Sasuke lo atacara—¡¿Y si le pasó algo, 'ttebayo?

Sasuke observó como el rubio gritaba y se halaba los cabellos en señal de frustración. Lo ignoró. En lugar de eso se puso a pensar en la extraña mujer que les había tocado como cliente para la siguiente mañana. No le agradaba en lo absoluto. Lo miraba de una forma extraña, mortal y hasta cierto punto atemorizante, pero como buen Uchiha que era no lo iba ni a demostrar o admitir, tal vez cuando estuviera en su lecho de muerte… podría recordar esa rara sensación.

Además estaba el hecho de que se notaba a leguas que él no era de su agrado, menos mal que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—¿En qué piensas, Sasuke-kun?—preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, tomándolo con la guardia baja, pero como digno Uchiha no mostró ningún signo de sobresalto. Se volteó de forma lenta, casi teatral, para encararla.

—Sakura…san—no le gustaba agregarle sufijos a la gente pero llamarla de otra forma cuando no había confianza entre ellos tampoco era muy de su agrado, el era una persona fría, arrogante y orgullosa pero no un maleducado, Mikoto le había inculcado eso.

La chica lo vio de forma divertida y Sasuke sólo aumentó la frialdad de su mirada.

—Bu-buenas tardes, Sa-sasuke-kun—decidió hablar la Hyuga, para romper la tensión del ambiente.

—Hn—el chico no había caído en cuenta de la presencia de la rara chica—Hyuga—saludó.

—Por cierto—comenzó Sakura-san—¿Por qué Naruto-kun hace muecas raras mientras se jala los cabellos?

—Na-Naruto-kun—murmuró Hinata al ver con preocupación cómo su querido Naruto estaba desesperado imaginándose las cosas horribles por las que pudiera estar pasando Sakura-san sin notar que la chica estaba a un lado de él.

—Eso se arregla fácil—comentó el pelinegro mientras agarraba la misma piedra que le había lanzado hace un rato y se la volvía a estampar en la cabeza.

El rubio volvió de su ensoñación apenas sintió el impacto, se volvió al Uchiha y comenzó a lanzarle un montón de insultos que Sasuke se los respondía tan apacible como siempre. Sólo una risa encantadora fue lo que hizo que el rubio se diera cuenta de la presencia de Sakura y Hinata.

—¡Sakura-san!—exclamó con alivio—¡Pensé que te había sucedido algo!

—Me separé por accidente, entonces conocí a Hinata-chan y ella se ofreció a mostrarme el camino—señaló a Hinata que ahora estaba sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

—¡Oh, Hinata! ¡Gracias!—exclamó el rubio que se lanzó a abrazarla. La chica comenzó a hiperventilar y a ponerse más roja—¡Eres la mejor!

—Será mejor que la sueltes y vayamos a comer ramen, Naruto-kun—habló Sakura al ver que la chica casi se desmaya.

Y como si de una palabra mágica se tratara el chico soltó a la morena menor antes de que se desmayara, la tomo de la mano y se adentró al pequeño local.

—¡A comer ramen, 'ttebayo!—exclamó el Uzumaki a todo pulmón—¡Yo invitó! Excepto a ti, teme bastardo, eres rico así que paga tu comida.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

Comieron ramen los cuatro, rieron de las bromas del rubio, bueno Sasuke siguió con su cara de indiferencia, y Naruto casi lleva a Hinata al hospital cuando la chica se puso muy roja por su cercanía al chico, el cual fue mal interpretado como una fiebre por parte de Naruto.

_Imbécil,_ pensó Sasuke.

Pero al notar lo tarde que era decidieron marcharse a sus respectivas casas.

—Ha-hasta pronto, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun y Na-Naruto-kun—se despidió tímidamente la de ojos perla, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—¡Adiós, Hinata!—se despidieron Sakura y Naruto. El moreno sólo asintió.

—Hinata-chan es… encantadora—comentó la mujer mientras observaba como Hinata se perdía entre la lejanía.

—Bueno aunque creo que no soy de su agrado—dijo el rubio.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—cuestionó la mujer.

—Porque se pone nerviosa, roja, titubea más de lo normal y ¡hasta algunas veces se desmaya si me le acerco mucho!—el rubio se rascó la cabeza—¿Habré hecho algo mal, 'ttebayo?

Sasuke y Sakura lo observaron por un minuto.

—Tks me voy, no vaya ser que se me pegue lo dobe—habló Sasuke, sabía que el rubio era estúpido, pero tenía la ligera esperanza de que no fuera tanto.

—¡Hey!, ¡¿qué quieres decir con eso teme?—Sasuke sólo rodo sus ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Luego su vista se dirigió a la mujer por un segundo.

—Adiós, Sa-su-ke-kun—otra vez la sensación de molestia invadió al chico. Frunció el ceño lo que hizo que la sonrisa de la mujer se agrandara y a Sasuke no le gustó, era como si supiera algo que él no—Nos vemos mañana, dulces sueños.

El Uchiha emprendió su camino a casa, ni se molestó en contestar.

—Ah, parece que a Sasuke-kun no le caigo bien—comentó con tristeza la mujer.

—¡Ignórelo!—fue lo que le respondió Naruto—Piensa que es genial sólo por ser un Uchiha.

—… Supongo que tienes razón—se limitó a responder.

—Por cierto, Sakura-san—habló el rubio nuevamente—¿Dónde se va a quedar?

Su apartamento era pequeño, sólo poseía un cuarto, un baño y un pequeño espacio para la cocina, el comedor y la sala. Se sintió apenado al ver el estado deplorable en el que estaba el lugar donde vivía, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que Sakura-san se hubiera quedado en un hotel en vez de invitarla a su inmueble. Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Se sintió peor cuando su invitada comenzó a ayudarle a recoger el desorden, ¿Qué clase de anfitrión era? Pero aunque le dijo que él podía hacer todo, ella se negó y le pidió que la dejara continuar ya que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la genial tarde que había pasado.

Al ver que la chica no se daría por vencida, hizo unos cuantos Kage Bunshi para que terminaran con todo. Un par de horas después, su casa estaba irreconocible, podías ver donde pisabas, no había ropa sucia tirada en el piso, ni potes de ramen instantáneo o cualquier cosa fuera de su lugar.

Se sonrieron con orgullo, habían hecho un gran trabajo. Pero en eso, Naruto soltó un bostezo que indicaba que estaba casando.

—¡Bien!—exclamó Sakura—¡Es hora de dormir! ¡Los grandes ninjas también necesitan un descanso!

—¡Así es, 'ttebayo!

Naruto improvisó una pequeño futón en el piso de la recamara. Sakura iba dispuesta a acostarse en él hasta que el rubio la detuvo, indicándole que usara la cama. Se quejó un poco, pero Naruto era obstinado, así que se rindió y decidió dormir. Mañana, se dijo, mañana partirían de misión y, si todo salía bien, podría volver a casa. Tenía que ser pronto.

_Tengo que volver pronto, para verla a ella…_

Acomodados, Sakura en la cama y Naruto en el suelo, comenzaron hablar de cosas triviales, hasta que llegó el punto de hablar de los amigos del rubio.

—Tú relación con Sasuke-kun es rara—comenzó la chica mientras miraba el techo—Me cuesta entenderla.

—Es un teme bastardo—rió un poco—aunque…—recordó lo de la masacre del Clan Uchiha—…de cierta forma somos parecidos.

_Parecidos, eh, supongo que no puedo negar eso…_

—¿Cómo te la llevas con tu sensei?

—Puede que se vea desinteresado con todo el mundo, pero…—recordó su viaje al país de las Olas—…es una gran persona.

—Y ¿qué tal te llevas con Sakura-chan?

El rubio rió tontamente.

—Bueno, siempre se la pasa pegándome, 'ttebayo—lanzó un suspiro—E idolatra mucho a Sasuke.

—¿Te gusta?

El rubio se quedó callado

—No tienes que respon…

—Sí, me gusta, 'ttebayo—una sonrisa zorruna cruzaba su cara—Aunque sólo tiene ojos para el teme.

Se formó un silencio algo tenso, cada quien estaba en sus pensamientos.

—¿No odias a Sasuke por eso?—tanteó la chica—Si no fuera por él, tal vez Sakura se fijaría en ti.

_Dilo, dilo que lo odias…_

—No lo odio, porque la sonrisa de Sakura-chan es la más bella cuando lo ve a él. Pero me gustaría que me viera con los mismos ojos, 'ttebayo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pero tú eres el infeliz—quería razonar con él, hacerlo entender que debía preocuparse más por sí mismo que por los otros, eso sólo hacía sufrir a uno.

—No me importa, con tal de que ella sea feliz, está bien para mí.

_¿Y se supone que también debo odiarte a pesar que deseas todo eso para… para mí?_

—Me recordaste a mi esposo cuando era más joven, era igual de obstinado que tú—admitió con un cierto tono irónico.

—¿Y ya no lo es, 'ttebayo?

—Muchas cosas pasan, a veces te das cuenta que lo que creías que era correcto en realidad no lo es.

—¿Cómo es su relación? Es decir ¿la trata bien?—tenía curiosidad—¡Porque si le llega a hacer algo dígame en seguida que ya le voy a dar caza a ese desgraciado, 'ttebayo! ¡Usted no merece que la traten mal!—exclamó el rubio.

Sakura soltó una risa algo amarga.

_Esta situación es demasiado irónica…_

—Creo que me sobrevaloras, Naruto-kun—suspiró—Podría decir que nuestra relación es complicada, pero no me trata mal. De hecho me da más de lo que me merezco—admitió—Digamos que es mi culpa que haya sufrido mucho cuando era joven.

—¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Te tiene que tratar bien, 'ttebayo! ¡Es su deber como esposo!—gruñó—Si yo fuera él, te trataría como una muñeca de porcelana, 'ttebayo…

_¿Si tu fuera él…?_

—Ya te dije que no me trata mal—suspiró—Anda duérmete, mira que los futuros Hokages tienen que descansar bien—Naruto rió un poco para luego soltar un bostezo.

—El ha de estar muy enamorado de usted, 'ttebayo—dijo mientras iba cayendo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo—Usted es increíble.

Sakura se acomodó un poco en la cama del rubio para poder observarlo mientras que dormía.

_Sí, me gusta Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo. Aunque sólo tiene ojos para el teme…_

_No lo odio, porque la sonrisa de Sakura-chan es la más bella cuando lo ve a él. Pero me gustaría que me viera con los mismos ojos, 'ttebayo…_

_No me importa, con tal de que ella sea feliz, está bien para mí…_

_Si yo fuera él, te trataría como una muñeca de porcelana, 'ttebayo…_

_Él ha de estar muy enamorado de usted, 'ttebayo. Usted es increíble…_

—Sabes, en estos momentos se supone que te odio con todo mi corazón, pero viéndote de esta forma y todo lo que me dices me hace recordar que en cierta parte todo culpa mía—habló para nadie en específico, ya que el rubio roncaba abiertamente—Yo pienso que Hinata-chan es más increíble y si no fueras tan despistado estoy segura que pensarías lo mismo—se mordió su labio inferior—Así tal vez te ahorrarías muchos problemas en el fu-futuro—su voz se quebró en la última parte.

Esa noche, Naruto soñó que una hermosa princesa lloraba sin control por todas las penas que siempre escondía bajo una perfecta fachada de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará… si quieren.<strong>

**A/N:** Aquí está la continuación, como lo prometí. Disculpen la tardanza, la hubiese subido el lunes pero tuve que ayudar a mi mamá con su tesis . así que realmente no tenía tiempo de terminar la última parte. Sé que es un tanto confuso el fic, pero así es como debe ser. En fin, esperando el manga de la semana, y ansiosa ¿para qué negar? Gracias, por sus alertas de favoritos, pero sí realmente les gusta el fic comenten no sean malos ¬¬ ¡no hay nada mejor que eso! Además mañana comienza ¡diciembre! Así que ya saben, opriman el botoncito de abajo y dejen su opinión.

**Agradecimientos a:** isacandy, YuukiRossi, manzt, sashanigh, gumii, -vaalee95-


	3. ¿Quién eres?

—Están tardando mucho, ¿será que nos negará la visita?—La hermosa mujer lanzó un suspiro mientras se sentaba apoyada a un árbol—¿Tú qué crees?

Su acompañante tardó unos minutos en responder.

—Tiene que vernos sí o sí, él decidirá si es pacíficamente o por las malas.

Ella soltó una leve carcajada.

—Gracias—le dijo con sinceridad. Y no era para menos, su acompañante estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino con tal de verlo a él. Pero ella no quería problemas, así que le había pedido que trataran de conseguir una audiencia de forma pacífica, si no aceptaba, entonces tenía paso libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Él no respondió, más eso no le importó, había convivido tanto tiempo, ocho años específicamente, con él que ya se había acostumbrado. Sonrió nostálgica, lo cual le ganó una mirada de curiosidad por parte de su acompañante.

—Es que…—se detuvo abruptamente al sentir el chakra de otras personas acercándose a su ubicación. Ambos se pusieron en guardia, listos para recibir cualquier ataque.

Tres hombres hicieron acto de presencia.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó el hombre impaciente.

—El señor ha aceptado verlos, pero tendremos que entrar por una ruta secreta—dijo con frialdad el enviado—Lo menos que necesitamos en más alboroto, síganme—y comenzó a marchar de nuevo hacía la aldea.

La pareja se miró un momento y después comenzó a seguir a los enviados a una distancia prudente, de modo de que no oyeran nada de lo que hablaran. Ella suspiró, ahora estaba más alterada. Sintió la mirada penetrante de él.

—Estoy bien—le aseguró.

—Vamos a verlo, ¿estás segura que podrás manejarlo?

—Estoy a tú lado y es lo que importa, entre él y yo nunca hubo, ni hay o habrá nada—respondió con frialdad.

—Pero aún lo amas, y no me lo niegues—el chico había vuelto la vista al frente.

—Eso no importa—se mordió el labio—Lo que realmente debe importar es que si todo sale bien, podremos tener una mejor vida.

Su acompañante no respondió.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Tres:** ¿Quién eres?

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno llegó, como siempre, antes que Naruto Uzumaki y Kakashi Hatake, pero después de él: Sasuke Uchiha. Ella no lo iba a negar, estaba más que loca por el chico y se sentía sumamente afortunada de haber quedado en su equipo.<p>

_Destino_, así le había dicho a su rival, Ino Yamanaka, cuando esta fue a reclamarle qué clase de trampa había usado para quedar con 'su Sasuke-kun', lo que le ganó un gruñido por parte de la rubia.

Al principio trataba de sacarle conversación pero el Uchiha sólo la ignoraba, por lo que decidió dejar de hablar tanto y más bien disfrutar del silencio a su lado. Sasuke se lo agradeció internamente. Aunque la chica no se rindió en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, tratar de sacarle una cita con la excusa de 'fortalecer los lazos de equipo'

Y él la rechazaba, como siempre.

—_Molesta_—solía decirle y después se marchaba dejándola a ella con una sonrisa forzada mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Envidiaba a Naruto, por eso era tan fría con él, porque al menos Sasuke se dirigía a rubio, aunque sea sólo para molestarle. Y a ella sólo silencio.

En cierta forma, le entristecía que Sasuke la ignorara todo el tiempo, ¿es que acaso no entendía que ella se levantaba temprano todos los días con la intención de arreglarse adecuadamente para él?, ¿que él era la razón por la cual llevaba el pelo largo?, ¿que había dejado a su ex-mejor amiga, y ahora rival, sólo por él?, ¿que cuando pensó que lo había perdido en el país de las Olas sintió que iba a morir?, ¿acaso la odiaba? Pero al menos tenía como consuelo que ella era la única chica con la que Sasuke Uchiha hablaba, bueno, no específicamente hablar, pero sí usaba sus normales monosílabos con ella, cuando la situación lo obligara, por supuesto; eso debería contar algo ¿no?

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun—saludó con dulzura a su compañero de equipo.

—Hn—y él, pues, al menos le respondía.

Y de allí, sólo abría silencio hasta que Naruto llegara con sus escándalos matutinos. Observó a Sasuke mientras él estaba con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en el barandal del puente. A sus ojos, y a los de la mayoría de las femeninas, él era perfecto: el chico perfecto, el shinobi perfecto, el prodigio perfecto, hasta sus raíces eran perfectas: _El gran clan Uchiha_, ¿cuántas veces no había soñado que en el futuro ella recorrería las calles de Konoha con el abanico impreso en sus ropas que la identificaría como la esposa del gran shinobi de élite Sasuke Uchiha?

Había perdido la cuenta hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque lo que ella no sabía es que si se miraba atentamente a Sasuke, él en realidad era un chico como Naruto, un chico que necesitaba cariño, aquel que le fue quitado por el ser que más amaba en ese mundo. No necesitaba a alguien que lo idolatrara en exceso sino una persona que fuera capaz de ver sus imperfecciones y aceptarlas tal cual como eran.

Y en realidad Sakura se daría cuenta, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo o alguien que le pusiera los pies en la tierra y le explicara ese pequeño detalle que la podría acercar al Uchiha más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

—¡Buenos días!—fue el saludo efusivo que lanzaron Naruto y Sakura-san, dando acabado el tranquilo silencio de Sasuke y Sakura-chan.

—Buenos días, Sakura-san—saludó con respeto a su tocaya.

—Nee, Sakura-chan, ¡buenos días!—Naruto trató de llamar la atención de la chica.

—Ah, buenos días—dijo con fastidio.

—¡Buenos día, Sasuke-kun!—saludó con tranquilidad la mujer, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Al ver aquella falta de respeto por parte de su compañero, el rubio del equipo se entrometió en la pequeña 'plática'

—¡Hey teme, no seas bastardo y responde cuando se te hable!—a Naruto siempre le sacaba de quicio esa actitud del moreno.

—Hmp—fue lo único que respondió irritando más al rubio.

Naruto iba dispuesto a responderle, pero la más adulta del lugar decidió intervenir antes de que esa conversación llegara a nada útil.

—Y ¿dónde está Kakashi-san?—habló rápidamente Sakura-san, antes de que comenzaran a pelear, lo cual detuvo el insulto que Naruto estaba a punto de soltarle a Sasuke.

Los tres shinobis se miraron entre sí y luego suspiraron.

—Por el sendero de la vida—respondieron Sakura y Naruto.

* * *

><p>Estaban caminando cerca de un hermoso lago, llevaban casi tres horas en marcha, por lo que decidieron almorzar y así descansar un rato, si todo seguía bien, llegarían dentro de dos días.<p>

Kakashi había aparecido tarde como siempre, usando casualmente como excusa, que se _había perdido por el sendero de la vida,_ lo que le ganó unos cuantos gritos por parte de sus alumnos.

Sasuke comía en silencio al igual que Sakura, Kakashi leía tranquilamente su Icha Icha, y Naruto hablaba con total tranquilidad a Sakura-san, hasta que de repente una duda asaltó al rubio.

—Nee, Sakura-san—la aludida lo miró—¿Para qué tienes que ir al país de los Lirios?—de repente toda la atención estuvo fija en ella.

—Porque así podré volver a mi hogar—respondió tranquilamente.

—¿A tu hogar?—el rubio la miró confundido—No entiendo—admitió, y todos agradecieron que Naruto fuera bastante directo y no se guardara nada, porque los demás tampoco entendían y querían saber exactamente a qué se refería ella.

Sakura engulló otro bocado de su bola de arroz mientras pensaba en la respuesta. Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Verás, yo estoy muy pero muy lejos de mi hogar—comenzó a explicar la mujer—Podría decirse que fui… atacada—el rubio iba a abrir la boca para comentar—Déjame terminar, ¿vale?—Naruto asintió—Pensé que iba a morir ya que caí en una oscuridad absoluta, pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un bosque—suspiró—Me asusté cuando no reconocí el lugar donde estaba. Caminé desorientada durante un par de horas y, por azares del destino, llegué a un pequeño templo donde vive solamente un monje—se mordió un poco el labio—pues resulta ser que este monje es como un profeta, o algo así, y me dijo que sabía que iba a venir y que me estaba esperando. Él me explicó que la única forma de volver a casa era yendo al país de los Lirios, pero como no sé dónde queda, decidí contratar ninjas y pues el monje me dijo que la aldea más cercana era Konoha, así terminé con ustedes—finalizó, no les había mentido… _del todo._

—Pero señorita, ¿cómo se llama su aldea? ¿No es más fácil ir directamente?—preguntó inocentemente Naruto. La mujer frunció el ceño un poco.

—Es que… no recuerdo cómo se llama—a la bendita hora que el rubio decidió hacerse el inteligente—tengo… amnesia—dijo con un tono algo dudoso.

—¡Ah!—el rubio entendió por fin—¡Eso explica todo!—Kakashi quiso negar eso, en realidad eso la hacía más sospechosa, sino sabía cómo se llamaba su aldea, ¿cómo sabía que estaba lejos?, Sasuke también reparó en ello, sabía que esa mujer escondía algo, pero ¿querría saberlo? Algo en su interior le decía que era mejor quedarse en la ignorancia.

Y mientras todos pensaban sobre la veracidad de la historia, algo sucedió.

Una especie de bala de agua salió de entre los árboles que rodeaban el lago, directamente hacia la humanidad de Sakura-san y, antes de que lo hiciera, Naruto la empujó para recibir de lleno el ataque que lo hizo estampar contra un árbol, dejándole inconsciente.

—¡Naruto!—exclamó Sakura.

—¡Sasuke, Sakura!—gritó Kakashi mientras sacaba un kunai y se ponía en posición de combate—¡Protejan a Sakura-san! ¡Ya nos encargaremos de Naruto!

Ambos chicos asintieron y se colocaron en posición de defensa alrededor de la mujer, que seguía en el piso.

—¡Sal de donde estés!—exigió Kakashi. Una risa se oyó desde los árboles, un hombre de cabello y ojos negros que portaba una espada saltó desde su escondite y le lanzó un ataque al jounin que lo repelió fácilmente con el kunai. El enemigo marcó distancia.

—Pero que inesperado—dijo con ironía el hombre—Kakashi Hatake, que interesante adversario.

—¿Quién eres?—indagó el ninja copia.

—Me llamo Satome, pero eso no importa ya que tú vas a morir aquí y ahora—y dicho eso, comenzó a atacar con bastante destreza al de cabellos grises. Kakashi tuvo que admitir que Satome era bueno con esa espada en el momento en que logró hacerle un corte poco profundo en su brazo derecho.

Cuando sintió la espada herir su piel, el enmascarado marcó distancia. Se dio cuenta de que sí quería derrotarlo rápido debería usar su sharingan, le gustase o no, así que levantó su banda ninja y mostró el regalo más preciado que le habían hecho.

Pero por algún extraño motivo Satome sólo se rió. Kakashi lo miró indiferente, se preparó para batallar y en eso sintió su cuerpo pesado. Como sabiendo lo que le pasaba, el enemigo habló.

—La espada está llena de veneno—explicó—en el momento que te hice esa pequeña cortadura en tu brazo, ya la batalla era mía.

Kakashi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras sentía que se mareaba. Sasuke y Sakura palidecieron, al ver que estaban en aprietos sin Kakashi.

—No es uno mortal, claro—el hombre sonrió maquiavélicamente—es más uno que disminuye la velocidad y altera tu control de chakra por cierto tiempo, pero será más que suficiente para mí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—indagó Kakashi algo cansado.

—Fácil, el medallón Lunasol—Sasuke y Sakura estaban desorientados, ¿el medallón que…?

—¿Estás atacando a mi equipo por un objeto que no existe?—contraatacó Hatake—Es sólo un mito.

—No lo es—respondió con tranquilidad el hombre—Esa mujer lo tiene—señaló con la cabeza a Sakura-san.

Todas las miradas repararon en la mujer que se encontraba detrás de los jóvenes. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, pero luego volvieron a relajarse.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo lo tengo?—preguntó con calma.

—Resulta ser—continuó Satome—que el amable monje que te indicó lo que debías hacer con ese medallón, resultó ser un patán—el hombre soltó una risota—Apenas te fuiste de su presencia, fue a pedir dinero a nuestro jefe para luego escupir la descripción de la persona que tenía el medallón y que tu destino era el país de los Lirios, así que lo que nos quedó fue esperarte aquí.

Sakura-san maldijo por lo bajo. Kakashi miró incrédulo a la mujer, ¿ella tenía un medallón legendario? Eso sólo le creaba más dudas con respecto a Sakura-san, Satome aprovechó la confusión y se lanzó contra los chicos, apareció justo en frente de Sakura y dirigió uno de sus puños directo a la chica, quien no pudo esquivarlo.

Y, antes de que pudiera tocar a la Haruno, Sasuke se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe en el estómago que lo noqueó. A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras que veía como el Uchiha caía lentamente al suelo.

—Tks—gruñó el hombre, su mirada volvió a Sakura—Bueno no importa de todas formas el también estaba en lista de espera—preparó otro ataque hacia la niña, pero Kakashi, como pudo, le lanzó un kunai que le rozó la mejilla. Su atención volvió al ninja copia. Se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo dejar a la niña de última, así ve cómo mato a sus queridos compañeros en primera fila—y se lanzó contra Kakashi.

Sakura estaba asustada, para que negar, Sasuke y Naruto estaban ambos inconscientes, Kakashi-sensei estaba mareado y sus movimientos demasiado lentos a causa del veneno y ella no podía hacer nada. Se sintió patética, otra vez no era nada más que una carga para sus compañeros de equipo, debía pensar en algo. Trató de tranquilizarse; antes de tratar de hacer algo valiente, o estúpido, debía asegurar al cliente.

—Necesito que te mantengas detrás de mí—se limitó a decir con nerviosismo.

Los ojos verdes de aquella mujer brillaron con malicia.

—Claro—respondió con tranquilidad al momento que la chica le daba la espalda y se ponía en posición de defensa—Pero creo que será mejor que tú también vayas a dormir un rato_ Sa-ku-ra-chan._

A la pequeña niña no le dio tiempo de reflexionar el mensaje subliminal detrás de aquella amenaza y, antes de que parpadeara, le dio un suave golpe en la nuca haciendo que la chica cayera inconsciente.

Kakashi no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió con su alumna en aquél momento. Su vida pendía de un hilo tan fino que parecía poder romperse en cualquier momento sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Satome logró posicionarse encima de él y alzó su espada, deseoso de ser aquél que había logrado matar al ninja copia.

Hatake maldijo por lo bajo, observó como el hombre alzaba su espada, dispuesto a clavarla en su corazón. Sintió cómo los efectos del veneno se estaban acabando, diez minutos era su duración, pensó con cierta ironía, lamentablemente que para cuando recuperara la agilidad de su cuerpo, ya sería demasiado tarde para él. Vio como en cámara lenta la espada descendía hacía su destino.

Y todo ocurrió muy rápido.

A tan sólo seis milímetros de su muerte, Satome ya no estaba encima de él. Parpadeó, se levantó del suelo algo confuso y dirigió su vista a su derecha, allí, como a unos diez metros de lejanía, Satome ahora era el que estaba acorralado contra el piso por… Sakura.

—Perra—gruñó el hombre—¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?

—¿Quién sabe?—comenzó la mujer y luego volvió su vista a Kakashi—Dime, Kakashi-san—comenzó mientras tenía su pie sobre la cabeza del hombre—¿Lo necesitas con vida?

Kakashi estaba sorprendido, aún no entendía cómo había pasado, bueno de hecho sí comprendía, sólo que no quería creerlo.

Miró hacia donde se suponía que debía estar su alumna y la encontró inconsciente en el piso. Luego miró hacía donde se encontraba la mujer y su presa. Cualquiera con una visión normal no hubiese podido ver sus movimientos, pero Kakashi sí los leyó con algo de dificultad gracias a su sharingan.

—No…—Kakashi se calló abruptamente en él momento que vio horrorizado como la mujer, con un mínimo esfuerzo, _aplastaba _la cabeza de ese hombre, acabando con su vida en un segundo. Agradeció que sus alumnos estuvieran todos inconscientes, sino, hubiesen quedado traumatizados cómo él lo hubiera estado si no hubiese formado parte del escuadrón ANBU, pero ni ellos eran tan… sanguinarios, bueno sí lo eran pero al menos tenían excusas para ser así.

El silencio inundó el lugar. Sakura miró con indiferencia a su protector.

—Asunto resuelto—se limitó a decir.

Kakashi trató de encontrar nuevamente su voz pero no lo lograba. Su mente trabajaba a una velocidad sobrehumana buscando la solución al misterio que representaba aquella mujer en general.

Pero no llegó a nada concreto.

—¿Por qué lo has matado?—inquirió Kakashi después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Me dijiste que no lo necesitabas—habló ella con tranquilidad mientras retiraba su pie de los sesos del hombre.

_Parecía una princesa, una princesa fría._

—¡No me dejaste terminar!—exclamó furioso—¡Iba a decirte que no lo lastimaras! ¡¿Cómo vamos a saber ahora quienes vienen por ti?

—No es importante—se encogió de hombros, mientras se dirigía al lago.

_Sin sentimiento alguno por la vida ajena._

—Desde el momento que entraste a la sala del Hokage, he tenido dudas sobre ti—comenzó el enmascarado mientras la miraba seriamente—No me digas que has engañado al Hokage para que creyera que esta es una mísera misión de clase C.

—No lo he hecho—contestó—No es mi culpa que la única manera que tengo para volver a mi casa sea un jodido objeto muy valioso—la mujer lo encaró—de hecho _una_ persona sabe que yo lo poseo, como tú bien has oído, y él me ha vendido—gruñó.

_Llena de ira y amargura por dentro._

—Entonces lo de tener amnesia es mentira ¿verdad?—dijo molesto—También sabías que nos estaban espiando y viste venir el ataque inicial—Kakashi estaba furioso—¡Dejaste que atacaran a mi equipo sólo para seguir con tu patético acto de niña indefensa!

—¿Y qué si lo hice?—contestó de mala gana.

_Despiadada como ninguna otra._

—Hokage-sama sólo me dijo que tenía que llevarte al Templo del Tiempo—habló Kakashi tratando de recuperar algo de su calma natural—Y que tenía que cumplir la misión costase lo que costase. No es mera coincidencia que un simple grupo de genin fueran asignados a una misión que debería ser de un rango más alto, ¿no?—la mujer dejó de mirarlo y se sentó en la orilla del lago—Tú misma nos pediste, o ¿estoy errado?

—Hokage-sama conoce específicamente mis razones para que la misión deba cumplirse, yo debo regresar a mi aldea, y la única forma de lograrlo es llegando al país de los Lirios.

_Caprichosa como ninguna otra._

—Pero no me niegas lo de habernos pedido—contraatacó el enmascarado—Estoy intrigado, ¿de dónde nos conoces? Y ¿por qué Hokage-sama aceptaría tus peticiones?

—Tan analítico como siempre—se mofó la mujer. Kakashi arqueó una ceja, ¿tan analítico como siempre?, eso lo intrigó un poco más.

_Pero sin duda alguna, alguien que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea para conseguir sus objetivos._

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Kakashi a Sakura al momento que ella retiró su bota sucia y metía su pie al agua, que obtuvo una leve coloración rojiza momentánea antes de disiparse.

—No creo que te agrade saberlo—le respondió con tranquilidad la mujer al sacar su pierna y comenzaba a lavar su bota que se había manchado de sesos.

_Tan segura de sí misma y a la vez tan dudosa._

—¿Quién eres?—repitió el hombre enmascarado aún mostrando el Sharingan.

—¿Estás seguro que deseas saberlo?—inquirió la mujer mientras secaba su bota con un pañuelo que había sacado de su pequeña mochila.

_Tan frágil, tan dura._

—No lo repetiré una vez más—dijo el hombre con seriedad—¿Quién eres?

La chica se devolvió para darle una sonrisa algo sombría, movió sus labios sin dejar salir de ellos sonido alguno, pero eso fue suficiente para Kakashi quien pudo leer los movimientos a la perfección y no le gustó nada de lo que se enteró.

_Simplemente, una criatura abandonada por Dios._

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Ok, aquí está el capítulo tres de esta historia, no sé porqué pero me encanta mucho escribirla. En el próximo capítulo la verdad será revelada, ¿Están emocionados? Yo sí y mientras más rápido lleguemos a 25 reviews o más, más rápido tendrán el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren colaborar con esta pequeña historia? No sean pichirres, miren que es tiempo de paz, amor, alegría y compartir.

**Agradecimientos a: **manzt, titaternura, kami no mikoto, yo, gumii, AliceKu, , Nanami-chan, Rose.


	4. Ser débil

**Lo que queda de ella.**

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Cuatro:** Ser débil.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>No podía concentrarse, soltó un suspiro en señal de fastidio. Cerró el libro y observó a los dos chicos que dormían en la habitación. Kakashi Hatake frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que había tomado su nueva misión.<p>

¿Será que su equipo tenía alguna clase de karma? Bueno, tal vez sí la tenían. No por nada él había perdido a todos sus seres queridos, Naruto tenía un monstruo en su interior, a Sasuke le jodieron el clan y Sakura andaba detrás de un amor no correspondido.

—Tks, valla suerte la de nosotros—se dijo—¿Qué es lo siguiente?, ¿que los mocosos traten de matarse unos a otros?—comentó, refiriéndose a los chicos inconscientes.

Después de que por poco lo mandan con Obito, Rin y sensei al otro mundo, que la clienta resultara ser alguien más mortífera que él mismo y que casi le dé un paro cardiaco por haber adquirido demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, Sakura-san le ayudó a curar sus heridas y la de los mocosos. Luego le explicó un poco de cosas que necesitaba saber sobre ella, aunque realmente hubiese preferido quedarse en la ignorancia.

—_Te lo dije_—le había dicho al ver su expresión de sorpresa casi rozando a desmayo.

Una vez que estuvieron en condiciones de andar, tomaron a su equipo y caminaron un par de horas más. En ese trayecto, la Sakura pequeña recobró la consciencia y aunque se alteró un poco, lograron calmarla al decirle que Kakashi _se había encargado de todo_.

_No recordó nada de lo que sucedió._

Por el contrario, Naruto y Sasuke seguían inconscientes debido al fuerte y sorpresivo ataque que habían recibido. Así que Sakura-san les dijo que se quedaran en una posada a pasar la noche y que ella se encargaría de los gastos a modo de disculpa por los daños ocasionados. Sakura la miró con desconfianza, pero al ver que Kakashi aceptaba, decidió no objetar, además era mejor que pasar la noche a la intemperie.

Así fue como terminaron en una costosa posada con unas grandiosas aguas termales, un servicio estupendo y una comida excelente que él, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, el jounin de Konoha, el hijo del colmillo Blanco, el alumno del Cuarto Hokage, debería estar disfrutando junto con su Icha Icha Paradise, si no fuese por su clienta problemática.

Observó que Sasuke se removía algo inquieto para luego abrir sus ojos e incorporarse algo confuso.

—Veo que despertaste—comentó el ninja copia para hacer notar su presencia.

—Kakashi, ¿dónde estamos?—preguntó el Uchiha mientras posaba su mano sobre su cabeza, mientras hacía memoria de lo que había ocurrido.

—En una posada, vamos a pasar la noche aquí—comentó mientras trataba de volver su concentración al libro.

El Uchiha miró el lugar con cierto interés.

—¿Qué pasó con el hombre que nos atacó?—quiso saber el chico.

—Tranquilo, _ya me encargué de todo_—se limitó a responder, Sasuke alzó una ceja—¿Tienes hambre?

—Hn—el jounin lo interpretó como un sí.

—Pues, hay sopa de miso, bolas de arroz, dangos—sólo decía lo poco que había entendido del menú, ya que lo demás eran comidas exclusivas con nombres raros y cuyos precios tenían muchos ceros, así que no les prestó mucha atención—ah y creo que ramen—como si hubiesen invocando al demonio, Naruto se levantó.

—¡¿Ramen? ¡¿Dónde, 'ttebayo?—gritó, mientras veía a todos lados con cara de felicidad. Recibió un golpe en lleno por parte de Sasuke—¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas, teme?

—Por casi dejarme sordo, dobe.

_De haber sabido que eso lo despertaría, lo hubiese intentado hace rato_, pensó Hatake, soltó un suspiro al ver que seguían insultándose entre ellos mismo.

—Ya dejen de pelear—les reprendió el sensei—Vayan a comer y después pueden ir a las aguas termales.

—¿Aguas termales?—preguntó confuso el rubio—¿Dónde estamos, 'ttebayo?

—En un posada, Naruto—respondió Hatake con fastidio—Ahora vayan a comer.

—¿Y Sakura-chan?

—Con Sakura-san, Naruto—volvió a responder el jounin.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso—comenzó mientras se levantaba con mucho ánimo, como si en vez de un ataque lo que hubiese recibido fue un pequeño rasguño—Voy a comer, ¿vienes, teme?

—Hn—respondió Sasuke al tiempo que se incorporaba lentamente y seguía a Naruto hacia la puerta.

—No viene, Kakashi-sensei?—preguntó el rubio antes de salir de la habitación.

—Tal vez me una a ustedes en las aguas termales—fue la breve respuesta que recibió del jounin que no apartaba la vista de su libro.

—¡Entendido, 'ttebayo!—dicho esto se retiró, dejando a Kakashi sólo con sus pensamientos.

_Paz al fin_ pensó mientras trataba de concentrarse en la lectura.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno estaba distraída. Revolvía la sopa de miso que había ordenado sólo para complacer a Sakura-san, más no tenía hambre. Soltó un suspiro de resignación.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre, Sakura-chan?—le llamó la mujer.

—¿Eh? Oh, nada—se mordió el labio inferior—sólo pensando.

—¿En qué?

—Pues, en…

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-san!—el gritó que lanzó Naruto al verlas rompió la conversación. Sakura agradeció enormemente la aparición del rubio, no le gustaba compartir sus pensamientos muy a menudo, mucho menos con desconocidos sospechosos.

—Oh, es Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun—saludó la mujer a los recién llegados—¿Cómo están?

—¡Bien, 'ttebayo!—contestó el rubio lleno de energías.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun—saludó tímidamente la pelo rosa—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—Hn—respondió con su típica elocuencia, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior en señal de frustración.

—¡Yo sí estoy bien, Sakura-chan!—comentó el rubio, mientras tomaba asiento junto al moreno.

—Que bien—respondió ella sin muchos ánimos, mientras comenzaba a revolver otra vez su sopa de miso.

—¿Ustedes están bien, 'ttebayo?—indagó el rubio, la mujer asintió.

—Sanas y salvas, sólo uno que otro rasguño—le guiñó el ojo—Díganme, ¿tienen hambre?—preguntó a los recién llegados.

—¡Sí!—saltó de emoción el rubio—Pero ¿qué podemos pedir?—preguntó mientras observaba un menú al igual que Sasuke.

—Coman todo lo que quieran—sonrió—Es mi forma de decirles: 'gracias por salvarme'—y Naruto se lo tomó al pie de la letra.

—¡Naruto!—le reprendió Sakura, cuando ya iba por el sexto plato—¡No comas tanto! ¡La cuenta está en nombre de Sakura-san!

—¡Pero ella dijo que podía comer lo que quisiera!—chilló el rubio.

—Pero eso no significa que puedas aprovecharte, Naruto—habló un hombre a sus espaldas.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!—exclamó Naruto con la boca llena de ramen—¡Pensé que no quería comer!

—No quiero—se encogió de hombros—Sólo vine a hacerles compañía, uno nunca sabe que problemas puedan causar—su único ojo visible estaba fijo en Sakura-san.

—Sí, tienes razón—contraatacó la mujer, al entender que se estaba refiriendo indirectamente a ella—Me alegra que estés tan pendiente de tus alumnos, así podrías evitar problemas o _traiciones_—siseó con la mirada posada en el Uchiha.

Sasuke y Sakura fruncieron el ceño ante la obvia indirecta hacia el primero, aunque no tenían idea del porqué de ese comentario. Kakashi permaneció serio y Naruto siguió de ignorante ante el embarazoso silencio que sólo él se atrevió a romper, cuando llegó al décimo plato de ramen.

—Sakura-san—la mujer dejó de mirar a Sasuke y prestó atención al rubio. Los otros tres agradecieron la distracción—¿Tiene hijos, 'ttebayo?

Naruto Uzumaki siempre había sido considerado un ignorante de primera, la verdad es que podría ocurrir una guerra por obtener el poder del Kyubi y con mandarlo a una 'misión de rango S' que consiste en cuidar animales a una isla en medio de la nada para alejarlo del peligro, él ni cuenta se da del hecho de que se estuviesen luchando por protegerlo. Aún cuando la mentira sea _muy_ obvia.

Pero había cosas con las cuales él si era sensible, entre esas estaba su habilidad para sentir instintos asesinos. Por eso, cuando hubo soltado la pregunta, se quedó tieso mientras comenzaba con su onceavo plato de ramen, ya que podía sentir esos instintos, mucho más fuertes que los de Sakura cuando accidentalmente besó a… Sasuke, provenientes de Sakura-san.

Levantó su vista del plato de ramen, con algo de temor, y encaró a la portadora de ojos jade y cabello negro. Allí ya no había la dulzura que siempre le dirigía, sino odio puro, dolor, traición y frustración, pero no estaba seguro hacia quien mandaba esos sentimientos, ya que su mirada iba de Sasuke a él.

—No—soltó con veneno, mientras ciertos recuerdos inundaban su mente—No los tengo.

Y el tenso silencio volvió. Kakashi sacó su libro y decidió ignorar a la cuerda de locos que lo acompañaban, Naruto estaba nervioso y por primera vez decidió quedarse callado, mientras que Sasuke frunció el ceño y le dirigió la mirada más gélida que sólo los Uchiha poseen.

—¿P-por qué no mejor vamos a las aguas termales?—sugirió Sakura, al no aguantar más la tensión.

—Al fin se dice algo sensato—habló Kakashi mientras se levantaba—Yo me apuntó—y con eso marchó hacia las termas. Sasuke no dijo nada y sólo se levantó para seguir a su sensei, Sakura lo imitó, dejando solos a Naruto y Sakura-san, quien había compuesto una máscara de frialdad.

—Sa-Sakura-san—tanteó el rubio al verse solos, la mujer lo miró sin ninguna emoción—Yo lo siento, suelo decir cosas sin sentido y… ¡Discúlpeme, 'ttebayo!—soltó algo desesperado—¡Prometo no volver a decir nada que la incomode, y cuando lo haga, dígame y me daré un golpe, 'ttebayo!

La mujer lo miró, ¿cómo podía estar molesta con esa criatura? Si era tan inocente como lo era…

_Como lo era Sasuke, eh._

Frunció el ceño, haciendo que Naruto se encogiera levemente en su asiento. La mujer supuso que se debía a su expresión, así que trató de ablandarla un poco.

—No importa, Naruto—era la primera vez que decía su nombre sin el "kun"—No es tu culpa—se levantó para ir a las aguas termales—_aún_—Naruto no oyó lo último.

Los ojos azules de aquel chico se iluminaron a límites insospechables. No quería perder esa amistad que había entablado con aquella extraña mujer, la cual lo había aceptado así como así.

_Se siente bien, Naruto… se siente bien ser reconocido por alguien, así sepas que en realidad sea mentira cada una de sus palabras…_

—¡Entonces vamos a las termas!—exclamó el rubio con sus renovadas energías. Sakura soltó una pequeña risa.

_Mentir se le daba tan bien, que ya no recordaba cual era su verdadero yo…_

Realmente no había ocurrido nada digno de contar en las aguas termales, era como si el agua se hubiese llevado los malos momentos de hace un rato y los hubiese relajado.

Naruto caminaba con tranquilidad mientras canturreaba una canción, logrando alterar los nervios de sus amigos

—¡Naruto deja de cantar!—exclamó la Sakura más pequeña con molestia, Sasuke sólo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—¡Bueno, yo me voy a dormir!—habló el rubio—¡Nos vemos mañana!—se despidió con una sonrisa.

—¡Hasta mañana, Naruto-kun!—la mujer se despidió del rubio mientras este entraba a su cuarto, que estaba a cinco puertas del de las mujeres, seguido de un perezoso Kakashi que seguía con su vista en el Icha Icha—¡Hasta mañana, Kakashi-san!—el hombre sólo levantó una mano en señal de despedida.

—¡Hasta mañana, Sakura-san y Sakura-chan!—se oyó desde la habitación de los hombres.

—Dobe—murmuró Sasuke, que estaba a un lado de Sakura.

La chica se sobresaltó levemente al oírlo hablar, con nerviosismo lo encaró levemente.

—Ha-hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun—soltó la chica.

—Hn—la mujer observó el tenso silencio que se había formado entre los chicos, así que decidió entrar a su habitación, no le gustaba la escena.

_Era como verse en un espejo…_

—Sakura—habló Sasuke, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

—Dime, Sasuke-kun—controló su voz para no espantar al chico con la felicidad que le había llenado. No todos los días el Uchiha se dirigía a ella directamente.

—Ten cuidado—respondió fríamente lanzándo una mirada envenenada hacia donde Sakura-san había entrado segundos antes.

—Lo haré—prometió la chica con determinación, luego agregó—También me causa mala espina—comentó, para ver si le sacaba algo de conversación.

—Hn—la cortó el Uchiha, para seguidamente encaminarse por donde se había ido Naruto, dejándola con una cara de resignación, que luego cambio a felicidad, al notar que de cierta forma él se preocupaba por ella.

Sakura-san observó como la niña peinaba su larga cabellera rosa en frente del espejo al tiempo que tarareaba una canción. Estaba feliz por el pequeño comentario que le había lanzado el Uchiha.

Y eso no pasó desapercibido por la mayor.

—¿Por qué estas tan feliz?—indagó la morena.

—Pues—Sakura dudaba en decirle o no, pero necesitaba compartir toda su emoción con una mujer, ya saben, en plan de "charla de mujeres"—Sasuke-kun me habló directamente—admitió.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de bueno?—arqueó la ceja, tratando de ver lo fabuloso del tema.

—Él nunca lo hace, casi siempre soy yo la que le hablo y nunca me contesta—se entristeció un poco.

—¿Te gusta alguien así?—inquirió con desdén.

_¿Tan tonta era?_

—¿Eh? Pues sí.

—¿Por qué?—le dijo algo ¿furiosa?

_Necesito saberlo… el porqué._

—Porque es lindo, fuerte, cool, serio y es el mejor shinobi de mi generación—respondió la pequeña con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras se imaginaba a Sasuke.

—¿Sólo por eso?—preguntó la mujer.

_Es cierto, yo… ella… aún no sabe nada._

—Sí—respondió algo confundida Sakura.

—Ya entiendo porque no se fija en ti—soltó una risa amarga—No lo vales—la miró con superioridad—Aunque él tampoco valga mucho el esfuerzo que haces por él—lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

_Sí, díselo…_

—¡Hey! ¡¿De qué hablas?—le gritó furiosa, totalmente ofendida.

—Fácil cariño—comenzó mientras miraba sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo—Sólo hablas de él como si fuera un Dios perfecto, admiras la imagen que tú y todas sus fanáticas han creado de él, pero ¿te has preguntado qué es lo que siente realmente Uchiha?

—Yo…

_Rómpele su burbuja…_

—No lo has hecho—respondió por ella—Aunque por lo menos deberías saber lo de su familia ¿no?

—¿Su familia?

—¿No lo sabes?—la mujer la miró como si Sakura tuviera tres ojos—Por Dios, y dices quererlo.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?—tartamudeó la joven

—En mi aldea se oyó bastante la historia—comenzó—De que el Clan Uchiha fue asesinado por uno de sus propios miembros—Sakura se quedó muda, había oído rumores pero no creía que hubiese sido nadie del mismo clan—Sólo uno sobrevivió y ese es el tan preciado Sasuke-kun que tú tanto afirmas conocer.

—Yo…—trató de hablar—No lo sabía—admitió.

—Claro que no—declaró la mujer—Si sólo andas detrás de él mientras juegas a ser una ninja.

—¡Yo no juego!—la de cabellos rosa estaba molesta, ¡la estaba humillando!—Esto lo demuestra—señaló el protector de Konoha que estaba a un lado de ella, la mujer soltó una risa irónica que aumentó más el enojo de la kunoichi.

_Hazla ver la realidad…_

—Lo viste bien en el lago ¿no?—le dijo sin emoción alguna—Eres débil—no tuvo compasión—Te quejas de Naruto, pero él hace cosas más productivas que tú, sólo pierdes el tiempo detrás de un chico que nunca tendrás—se levantó, dispuesta a salir del cuarto—¿Por qué mejor no entrenas y le demuestras lo que vales?—terminó.

_Hazla crecer…_

Sakura estaba llena de lágrimas, era patética, lo sabía, pero nunca lo quiso admitir. Siempre eran Sasuke, Naruto o Kakashi quienes la salvaban y ella no hacía nada para cambiar eso. También estaba Sasuke, ¿tan estúpida había sido que no había pensado en los sentimientos del chico?

—¿Sabes por qué te digo todo esto?—le dijo cuando estaba en la puerta.

—N-no—admitió llorosa.

—Porque no me gustaría que terminaras como yo—soltó—Si no demuestras lo que vales, él hará lo que quiera contigo cada vez que le dé la gana sin importarle nada—por un momento Sakura pensó que estaba descargando un odio contenido—Deja de amarlo, niña. Lo vi en sus ojos, ese chico tiene un objetivo oscuro y dentro de poco, nada evitará que lo cumpla—dicho eso salió, dejando a una Sakura llorosa, confundida pero con una nueva determinación

_Debo hacerme más fuerte _se dijo la niña _Pero no me rendiré con Sasuke, no cuando sé que me necesita. Mejor dicho, nos necesita, a Naruto y a mí._

* * *

><p>Sakura oyó el suave llanto de la pelo rosa, antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de la habitación, pero una presencia la detuvo.<p>

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?—preguntó Kakashi, saliendo de las sombras.

—Porque es lo que me hubiera gustado que me hubieran dicho a esa edad—respondió indiferente.

—Prometiste que…

—Lo sé, trataré de controlarme la próxima vez—y dicho eso comenzó a alejarse, dejando al hombre serio.

—Hey—ella se detuvo, mas no le dio la cara—Hay algo que me tiene intrigado, con Sasuke te cuesta controlar tus impulsos, pero con Naruto lo haces a la perfección, es más, sobreactúas más de lo normal con el pobre tonto…

_Tan tonto e ilusionado…_

—Ve al punto—le cortó.

—Lo que quiero saber, Sakura, es ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron Sasuke y Naruto para que terminaras así?

Sakura se quedó en silencio.

—Eso no te incumbe—respondió con amargura, para comenzar a alejarse, y Kakashi pudo jurar que estaba llorando a pesar de no poder ver su rostro.

—Tienes razón—admitió a la nada mientras se repetía en su mente la palabras que le había dicho.

_Soy Sakura Haruno, no, descarta eso, es Sakura Uzumaki y vengo doce años en el futuro._

—Simplemente pareces una criatura abandonada por Dios…

* * *

><p>Los sentía. Se acercaban cada vez más y más. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar cada cosa que había vivido con ellos. Se permitió sonreír con nostalgia. Sabía que debió haberles dado caza apenas supo que estaban cerca.<p>

Pero no lo hizo. Jamás lo haría. Por mucho odio que les tuviese, nunca sería capaz de dañarlos… a ninguno de ellos.

—Y me llamo a mi mismo Hokage—murmuró cerrando sus ojos.

Un ANBU hizo acto de presencia.

—Ya están aquí—informó.

—Perfecto, háganlos pasar—el enmascarado asintió y se retiró.

Los sentía, podía contar los pasos que daban y cuantos les faltaban por andar. Contuvo el aliento cuando oyó unos suaves toques en la puerta de su despacho. Compuso su máscara de frialdad antes de emitir un "Pase"

La puerta se abrió con suavidad para revelar a la pareja de sus pesadillas. Él estaba igual de frío y ella estaba más hermosa que nunca. Siempre lo había estado, sólo que había sido demasiado ciego para notarlo.

—Tiempo sin verte, Naruto—saludó la mujer, ya no había más el cariñoso "kun" junto a su nombre.

—Mucho—admitió—Aunque hemos recibido bastante regalitos de su parte.

—Hn—fue lo único que emitió el hombre. Naruto sonrió con ironía.

—Tan hablador como siempre, ¿eh?—comentó.

—Y tú tan usuratonkachi—respondió sin emoción alguna—Ni el tiempo ni el título de Hokage te cambia lo dobe.

—No tientes tu suerte—amenazó Naruto—Mira que la curiosidad es lo que ha salvado el pellejo de ambos.

—Tranquilo, Naruto—habló ella con su tierna voz—No estamos aquí para pelear.

—Tienes razón—admitió el rubio—Y díganme ¿qué necesitan de mí Sasuke y Hinata Uchiha?

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Muy bien, ya como sabrán desde quizás el capitulo pasado, Sakura sí es la Sakura Haruno normal. Este es un Time Travel fic que ya está prácticamente completo con respecto a la trama, sólo falta pasarla a la computadora, y por lo que parece, tendrá un poco más de doce capítulos pero sin exagerar. También comenzaré otro Time Travel fic cuya trama también la tengo completa, pero eso será más tarde. Disculpen por no actualizar mi otro ff pero es que me he vuelto adicta a este tipo de fanfictions, además que nos morimos porque el futuro del equipo siete fuera distinto.

¿Será karma lo que tienen? Pobres, y aunque no he perdido las esperanzas del SasuSaku, cada día lo veo más difícil. Además de que Kishimoto no coopera con respecto a Sakura ¬¬, y con Sasuke ni se diga, pero en fin.

También discúlpenme la tardanza pero es que el lunes en la mañana, los amigos de lo ajeno entraron a mi casa cuando mi papi abrió la puerta y no se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí, afortunadamente me dejaron la laptop y mi cel, entre muchas cosas, en fin, fue más el susto que las perdidas, pero bueno. Y, gracias a nuestro gobierno tan genial que presta unos buenos servicios a nuestra gente, los grandes policías aparecieron… media hora después ¬¬, estando los bastardos a pocas casas de la mía.

¡Viva el socialismo! ¡Viva Chávez! *nótese el sarcasmo*

Pero no hablemos de política, mejor comentemos un dato curioso:

¿Sabías que posiblemente Shippuden esté llegando a su fin? Sí, señoritas y señoritos (no sé si hayan lectores hombres, disculpen mi ignorancia) según lo que dijo Kishimoto, esta parte de Naruto está terminando para dar comienzo a una nueva temporada, ¿Cómo creen que se llame? En fin los amó mucho y déjenme un comentario ¿sí?

_Próximo capítulo: Lo que queda de ellos._

**Agradecimientos a: **sakurita-1491, manzt, natico-yan, rose, AliceKu, Franchusss-chan, yang, Sakulali, nanami-chan, Kathy, mussa-luna y Antotis.


	5. Lo que queda de ellos

Naruto Uzumaki tenía 12 años cuando se enteró que tenía el Kyubi en su interior, se convirtió en ninja a esa edad, formó el equipo 7 con Sasuke Uchiha, el genio de la clase, y Sakura Haruno, su amor de aquel entonces, quedando en las manos del gran ninja de élite Kakashi Hatake. También a esa edad conoció que la forma de volverse más fuerte era tener a alguien a quien proteger, Haku y Zabuza le dejaron ese legado. Participó en los exámenes chunnin, llegando a las finales, conoció a Jiraya, venció al contenedor del Sukaku, Gaara, y lo regresó al camino del bien.

A esa edad, todavía soñaba con el mundo perfecto, aún su mente no había visto la cruel realidad de la vida ninja.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía 13 años cuando conoció a Itachi Uchiha y a la organización Akatsuki, vio como Sasuke fue derrotado de manera cruel y humillante por su propio hermano, entrenó con Jiraya, conoció a Tsunade y a Orochimaru, aprendió el Rasengan e hizo que Tsunade Senju volviera a creer en la Voluntad del Fuego y aceptara ser la Quinta Hokage. A esa misma edad, su mejor amigo, Sasuke, se marchó de Konoha, dejando a una Sakura rota y arrinconándolo a él a hacer una promesa de traerlo de vuelta, falló en la primera oportunidad, y él decidió entrenar con Jiraya para seguir intentando traer a Sasuke.

A esa edad todavía no conocía lo que era rendirse.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía 15 y medio cuando regresó con más fuerza que nunca listo para vencer cualquier obstáculo, se enteró, no sin sentir cierta humillación, de que todos los de su generación eran Chunnins o Jounins y el caso más grande era el de Gaara, su viejo amigo, que había ascendido a Kage. Volvió a toparse con Itachi Uchiha cuando Akatsuki secuestró al Kazekage, también volvió a ver a Lee y su equipo, salvó a Gaara, pero a costa de la vida de Chiyo. Se encontró de nuevo con viejos amigos, y conoció a Sai y al Capitán Yamato. Tuvo un encuentro desastroso con Orochimaru, volvió a ver a Sasuke y se dio cuenta de lo distante que estaba, pero eso no lo desanimó.

A esa edad todavía creía fielmente en él.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía 16 cuando se enteró de que Sasuke había asesinado a Orochimaru, formó un equipo y decidió ir tras Itachi Uchiha, por lo que decidió darle caza él mismo, encontró a su objetivo y este, después de una charla profunda sobre lo que haría si Sasuke atacaba Konoha, le dio algo de su poder, no logró alcanzar a Sasuke gracias al hombre de la máscara que se presentó como Tobi, perdió a su mentor Jiraya gracias al líder de Akatsuki, aprendió el sentimiento de la venganza, entrenó con Fukasaku para volverse más fuerte, luchó contra el asesino de su maestro, escuchó la confesión, con asombro, de Hinata Hyuga, la vio ser herida de muerte por Pain, casi libera al zorro en su ataque de ira, conoció a su padre, el Gran Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze y venció a Pain, convirtiéndose en el héroe de Konoha.

A esa edad quiso liberar al mundo del odio.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía 16 y medio cuando se enteró de que Sasuke, su amigo, su hermano, se había unido a Akatsuki y se había llevado al Contenedor del Hachibi, Killer Bee. Fue a ver al Raikage personalmente para suplicar por la vida de Sasuke, se enteró de la verdad tras la masacre del Clan Uchiha gracias a Tobi, escuchó la confesión falsa de Sakura, se enteró por Sai lo que Sakura le quiso ocultar tras sus acciones anteriores, salvó a la pelo rosa de morir a manos del amor de su vida, aclaró ciertos puntos con el moreno Uchiha y partieron caminos sabiendo que se volverían a encontrar.

A esa edad había decido irse con Sasuke al otro mundo, allí tal vez podrían entenderse mejor.

Naruto Uzumaki no estaba ni de cerca de cumplir los 18 años cuando conoció a Killer Bee, logró vencer su odio interior, controló al zorro de las nueve colas y conoció a su hermosa madre, Kushina Uzumaki, la Habanera Sangrienta. Todavía seguía siendo un crío cuando entró por primera vez a una guerra, volvió a ver al difunto Nagato y a Itachi Uchiha, explicó la situación de su hermano menor y le prometió que se encargaría de él. Comprendió que no podía cargar al mundo solo y luchó por sus principios.

A esa edad todavía creía que su terquedad podría contra todo.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía casi 17 años cuando volvió a ver a Sasuke Uchiha… nada volvió a ser lo mismo después de los acontecimientos que siguieron a ese encuentro.

A esa edad ya no había más de aquel rubio encantador que gritaba a todo pulmón: "¡Yo voy a ser Hokage, 'ttebayo!"

Habían ganado, sí, pero todas las aldeas volvieron a entrar en una tensa relación, rozando la ruptura, gracias a él, por su estúpida decisión de salvar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía 20 años cuando tomó el puesto de Hokage, aunque las demás aldeas no confiaban en él, a excepción de Suna, toda Konoha sí. Cambió muchas cosas, pero la aldea las aceptó, ellos aceptaban todo lo que dijera. La aldea de las Hojas se alzó como la más rica y fuerte del mundo shinobi, con Naruto como el Kage más fuerte de la historia de las Cinco Naciones Ninja, mandó a Sakura Haruno a una misión muy importante, y obtuvo la forma perfecta de vengarse de Sasuke, cuya obsesión que adquirió hacia la médico ninja durante la guerra era bien conocida por todos.

A esa edad uso sin piedad su poder como Hokage para adquirir la mano de su amiga, casi hermana y ex amor, Sakura Haruno. Ni siquiera las lágrimas de la chica, que el velo de novia se encargaba de ocultar, lo hicieron desistir.

Naruto Uzumaki alcanzó los 24 años de edad, tenía más poder del que jamás soñó, una esposa obediente, una aldea próspera, unos súbitos fieles… pero él no era feliz.

A esa edad ya sabía lo que era ser ninja y, por primera vez, supo que Danzo tenía razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance, Time Travel.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Cinco:** Lo que queda de ellos.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es lo que quieren?—habló Naruto.<p>

—Primero que nada Naruto, déjame agradecerte por tomarte tu tiempo para escucharnos…

—Corta el rollo, Hinata—interrumpió Naruto—No necesito oír tus palabrerías innecesarias, tengo una aldea que atender, y supongo que querrás irte antes de que Neji o Hanabi puedan verte ¿no?

—Tienes razón—admitió la Uchiha—Es algo difícil de explicar y…

—Sakura Haruno—cortó Sasuke—¿Dónde está?—Naruto enarcó una ceja.

—Por Kami, Sasuke, déjame explicar todo ¿quieres?—le reprochó la chica.

—Y es Sakura Uzumaki, Sasuke—sus ojos azules chocaron con los negros del Uchiha—Ella me pertenece, no sé qué te hace pensar que la traeré hasta aquí, no después de lo que le hiciste.

—Hmhp—fue lo único que respondió el chico.

Sasuke Uchiha a sus 24 años de edad era un adonis, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora estaba en la etapa en que su masculinidad era perfecta, era un hombre totalmente. Era el líder de la resurgida Organización Akatsuki, un grupo con tanto poder como el de una gran aldea ninja. De hecho, desde que Naruto había tomado el mando de Hokage, las otras aldeas solían contratar a Akatsuki para atacar Konoha y así debilitarla. Su nombre era bien conocido por todos, era fuerte, manejaba a una gran cantidad de hombres entrenados para matar y era el único que podía luchar contra Naruto Uzumaki y estar a su mismo nivel.

Hasta el sol de hoy, no se sabía quién era más fuerte.

Tenía como esposa a una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo shinobi, Hinata Uchiha, ex-heredera de la rama principal del Clan Hyuga de Konoha. Una kunoichi de piel blanca como la nieve, que le daba la apariencia frágil de una princesa o muñeca de porcelana. Nadie sabía a qué edad o porqué habían adquirido matrimonio si no había amor entre ellos, pero llevaban juntos bastante tiempo. Aún así todos sabían que él ansiaba algo más, algo inalcanzable, y esa era la mujer del Hokage, Sakura Uzumaki.

Nadie en toda Konoha comprendía la rara relación del ex-equipo 7, quizás el único que entendiera todo ese embrollo, en el que también se vio arrastrada la Hyuga, era Kakashi Hatake, el ex-sensei de los tres ninjas más fuertes del momento, y él ya se había resignado a dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran con su vida. Mientras no se metieran con la colección original de su Icha Icha Paradise, firmada por el difunto Jiraya, entonces todo estaba muy bien. El ninja copia ya estaba muy aburrido de ver las peleas de sus ex-alumnos.

—Así que aclarado el punto—comenzó de nuevo Naruto—Hinata, explica que quieren antes de que pierda la paciencia y los maté—Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—Como si pudieras—murmuró el moreno.

—Muy bien—comenzó la morena, ignorando totalmente al Uchiha—Para el último cumpleaños de Sakura, tú le has obsequiado algo que necesitamos, Naruto.

Uzumaki la observó con cierta sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿Te refieres al medallón que adquirí de un vendedor ambulante?—preguntó con sorna el rubio—¿Están aquí, arriesgando su cuello, sólo por un medallón?

—Sí—respondió la mujer como si nada.

—¿Para qué?—Al rubio le costaba entender porque arriesgarse tanto por una simple pieza de joyería.

—Eso no te incumbe—habló Sasuke desde la pared en la que se había recargado, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Naruto rechinó los dientes.

Siempre le había irritado la actitud de Sasuke, Dios sabe cómo consiguió que Hinata se fuera con él. Pero le molestaba de sobremanera el hecho de que no pudiera matarlo, aún cuando era su enemigo jurado, todavía tenía aquella parte de su mente que le decía 'Sasuke es tú amigo' y esa parte salía más a flote cuando él lo llamaba 'dobe' o 'usuratonkachi'.

—Pues jódete, no les daré nada—el rubio se cruzó de brazos—Tks, eso me pasa por ser curioso y recibirlos… aún después de que nos atacaran—Hinata y Sasuke le dirigieron una mirada cuyo significado el rubio no supo entender.

—Te equivocas—defendió Hinata—Nos responsabilizamos por la mayoría de los ataques hacia la aldea, incluyendo el que hubo durante tu boda con Sakura, pero éste no fuimos nosotros—terminó la morena.

—¿A no?—habló el rubio con falsa sorpresa—¿Y entonces los atacantes que traían capas negras con nubes rojas eran sólo fanáticos que querían robarles el puesto?—Sasuke gruñó.

—Naruto, las cosas se nos están saliendo de control, por así decirlo—Hinata suspiró—Mejor te voy a contar todo desde el principio ¿sí?

—Soy todo oído—aceptó el rubio.

—Como ya sabrás nosotros, Akatsuki, somos una organización resurgida de las cenizas que quedó de la guerra. Debido al odio que tienen todas las aldeas entre ellas mismas y con Konoha, simplemente nos aprovechamos de eso y aceptamos cualquier encargado de ataque, asesinato, destrucción, en fin, cualquier crimen que nos encomienden a nosotros para taparse las espaldas y fingir que no fueron ellos—Naruto rodo los ojos—Sí, lo sé, estúpido, pero mientras nos paguen nos da igual. Recientemente salió una sugerencia algo extraña, nuestras tropas comentaron el hecho de que _deberíamos obtener el poder de los bijuus y apoderarnos del mundo_, a Sasuke y a mí nos pareció sospecho porque nosotros en ningún momento queríamos apoderarnos del mundo. Sólo hacemos esto por diversión, no me mires así Naruto—le reprendió la Uchiha ante la mirada recriminatoria del Uzumaki.

—Claro, diversión—la interrumpió el rubio en tono sarcástico.

Eso realmente no sorprendía a Naruto. Hinata Uchiha era una mujer bonita, demasiado para su propio bien o para el de los hombres, era fuerte, directa y mortal. Ya no había rastro de lo que había sido aquella tierna chica tímida que siempre se desmayaba si él se le acercaba mucho, tenía el cabello recogido en un perfecto moño sujeto por dos palillos rojos, la vestimenta que usaba era similar a la de Sakura, sólo que el kimono era azul marino con una algunos detalles rojos, el abanico del Clan Uchiha estaba en la parte posterior y unas mallas blancas que le llegaban antes de las rodillas. En vez de botas usaba unas sandalias negras para ninjas.

Y, según los rumores, era bastante mimada. Aparentemente el joven Uchiha consentía a su esposa en todo, si realmente Hinata quisiera el mundo, Sasuke estaría dispuesto dárselo. Lo más horrendo que Naruto haya oído acerca de los caprichos que Sasuke le cumplió, fue el del asesinato de diez hombres. Según se cuenta, una mañana apareció ante el Uchiha, le tendió una lista con nombres y le dijo que quería la cabeza de esas personas a más tardar antes del anochecer.

Sasuke Uchiha lo hizo. ¿Qué hicieron esos hombres? Según todo el mundo, eran inocentes, pero para Naruto había gato encerrado, aunque él no se iba a poner a partir la cabeza por eso, al menos eso se repetía para tratar de no buscar una excusa para el comportamiento de la mujer, y fallaba totalmente.

—Sí, Naruto, diversión—continuó—Bueno, el punto es que decidimos buscar la raíz de la idea, porque eso no se piensa de la noche a la mañana—suspiró—Y lo que encontramos no nos gustó para nada. Todo apuntaba a un hombre misterioso que usaba una máscara y que sólo aparecía una vez cada cierto tiempo. Hablaba sobre planes de conquista y que nuestra organización merecía el poder absoluto. En fin, un Madara cualquiera. Así que Sasuke y yo realmente nos preocupamos, pensamos que sí era el sujeto ese que se hacía pasar por Madara Uchiha…

—¡¿El bastardo está vivo?—interrumpió Naruto—¡Imposible!

—Calma—tranquilizó la chica—No es él, ese hombre está muerto, bien muerto. Este sujeto sí es un fanático, por lo que Sasuke decidió encargarse de él antes de que todo realmente se saliera de control. Pero el tipo era muy escurridizo. Fue cuando realmente nos topamos con él, en el extinto país de los Lirios, que nos enteramos que tenía el medallón Lunasol…

—¿El qué?—Naruto volvió a interrumpir. Sasuke soltó un suspiro cansino.

_Lo sabía, ni el título de Kage cambia a la gente_ pensó el Uchiha.

—Imbécil, deja que termine de hablar—Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, nos explicó que su plan era revivir a la antigua Akatsuki y completar el plan original de la organización. Ya que nosotros no queríamos cooperar, entonces sólo debía cambiar el pasado. Y antes de que pudiéramos acabarlo, él desapareció cuando lo acorralamos en las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo—terminó Hinata. Se formó un pequeño silencio mientras Naruto asimilaba todo.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?—el rubio rompió el silencio—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el ataque?

—Muy bien, eso es lo último que me falta por explicar. El medallón Lunasol, es un amuleto que se puede dividir fácilmente en dos, fue hecho por Rikudo sennin, en esencia es una especie de llave que puede abrir un portal que te permite viajar en el tiempo—Naruto la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Viajar en el tiempo—repitió—¿Y dónde está ese portal?

—Las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo son el portal. Hace como diez años atrás, ese templo era custodiado por monjes quienes cuidaban tanto el medallón como la puerta que abre—contó la mujer—Pero recibieron un ataque que prácticamente destruyo el país y en medio de todo ese alboroto, los medallones se perdieron y el Templo fue prácticamente destruido.

—¿Y cómo trabaja el medallón?

—Según lo que dice la leyenda, si el medallón está completo te permite viajar a cualquier parte, ya sea futuro o pasado, sólo tienes que colocar el medallón en alguna parte del Templo y desear a dónde quieres ir. Si sólo tienes una parte, entonces será a tu suerte en dónde te lleve el medallón—explicó—Claro, aunque hay casos muy extraños, según se contaba, en el que el propio medallón te transportaba por sí mismo cuando la otra mitad era usada en el templo.

—Un momento—interrumpió el rubio—En resumen, si lo tienes completo puedes ir a dónde realmente quieras, pero si tienes sólo una parte será al azar en dónde caigas y, por último, si una mitad es usada en ese dichoso templo, hay una ligera posibilidad en que la otra mitad, esté donde esté, también te envíe a Dios sabe dónde.

A Naruto no le gustaba nada de esto, ya que si lo que decía Hinata era cierto, entonces Sakura…

_Maldición_ soltó el rubio en su mente.

—No exactamente a Dios sabe dónde, te enviará a dónde está su otra mitad—aclaró—Este hombre consiguió, quien sabe cómo, una de las mitades y la otra, accidentalmente, la tiene Sakura.

—Y este sujeto raro, sabía que la otra parte estaba aquí, así que convenció a Akatsuki atacar Konoha—razonó el rubio.

—Así es, nosotros no autorizaríamos nada si no hay paga—dijo la mujer.

—¿Desde cuándo eres una amante del dinero, Hinata?—preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Hay cosas que no sabes de mí—contestó.

—Tienes razón—admitió—Muchas, diría yo—Hinata lo ignoró—En fin, volviendo al tema principal—Cuando ustedes lo acorralaron en el país de los Lirios, no le quedó de otra sino usar el medallón en las ruinas y así se escapó para quien sabe dónde.

—Hmph, parece que ya sabes usar algo de cerebro—comentó Sasuke fingiendo sorpresa, Naruto le mostró su dedo del medio, sin mirarlo.

—Y, ¿para qué quieren ustedes el medallón?—preguntó el rubio.

—Para poder viajar en el tiempo—respondió Hinata. Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—Eso es obvio, pero ¿para qué?—hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa irónica—¿No me digas que quieres salvar al mundo de este nuevo lunático, Sasuke?—se mofó el rubio.

—Ya te lo dije, eso no te incumbe—respondió con indiferencia

—Ok—contestó el rubio, rodando sus ojos—Y ¿cómo supieron que la otra mitad estaba aquí? Al vendedor que se la compré me dijo que la había encontrado de casualidad cuando iba en uno de sus viajes y realmente no pensaba que valiera tanto.

—Un informante nos dijo que vio el medallón en una mujer pelo rosa y ojos jade—habló Sasuke, miró a Hinata disimuladamente—Aclarado el punto ¿dónde está Sakura?

Naruto se rascó la nuca en señal de frustración.

—Bueno, hay un problema. Sakura no está, ella desapareció durante el ataque. Y por lo que me acabas de contar temo que…

—Que el medallón la haya mandado a quien sabe donde—terminó mordazmente Sasuke con el sharingan activado—Imbécil.

Su Sakura, perdida en quién sabe dónde, realmente quería matar a Naruto.

—¡No es culpa mía!—chilló el rubio y, por un momento, sintió que tenía doce años otra vez—¡¿Qué iba a saber yo sobre eso?

—Ahora sí estamos jodidos—el moreno suspiró. El silencio reinó durante unos minutos

—Tal vez haya una forma—habló Hinata—Si vamos al Templo del Tiempo, podamos hacer algo.

—¿Cómo qué?—dijo secamente el Uchiha—Esos medallones son la llave para abrir el portal en el Templo, tienen demasiada energía como la del Kyubi…—calló abruptamente—Aunque tal vez, tú sí puedas hacer algo—miró a Naruto.

—¿Yo?—dijo sin entender.

—Es cierto, si las energías son similares—la mujer si lo captó al vuelo—Entonces Naruto debería ser capaz de abrir el portal en el templo.

—¿Eh?

—Parece que es lo único que podemos hacer, además no perdemos nada—siguió la morena, ignorando la cara de confusión del rubio.

—Me perdí—admitió derrotado.

—¿Y te llamas a ti mismo Hokage?—soltó el Uchiha con sequedad

—La inteligencia nunca ha sido mi punto fuerte, ¿recuerdas?—soltó el rubio—Perdí años de mi vida persiguiéndote como un idiota, eso debería probártelo—Sasuke se quedó callado.

—Naruto, lo que queremos decir es que si vamos al Templo del Tiempo y usamos la energía del Kyubi, tal vez podamos abrir el portal.

—Pero, aunque funcione, ¿qué nos garantiza que iremos a donde está Sakura?—Naruto tenía un punto allí.

—Será suerte—admitió la morena—Pero tenemos que actuar rápido. Míralo de esta forma te vienes con nosotros, vamos a dónde está Sakura, le ganas a este hombre, obtenemos el medallón, nos regresamos con tranquilidad, una vez en nuestro tiempo, nos das el medallón y hacemos lo que queremos con él—resumió la morena—Y cada quien tranquilo, ¿te parece?

—Iré con ustedes. Pero sólo por Sakura—soltó Naruto después de un tenso silencio—Por cierto, Kakashi-sensei, por andar de chismoso, tú estás a cargo mientras estoy fuera—dijo Naruto a la nada.

Afuera, sentado en el tejado de la oficina del Hokage, un hombre maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué siempre me toca la parte más difícil a mí?—suspiró el enmascarado mientras leía su Icha Icha Paradise.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Bueno realmente no tengo mucho que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No chicos, esto no es un SasuHina y un NaruSaku, ¡Jamás! No me gustan esas parejas. Sasuke y Hinata sólo se han hablado unas… ¿cero veces en la historia original? Por favor, ¿Cómo podría haber algo allí? Y pues el NaruSaku, lo siento, pero la primera vez que vi Naruto fue en AMV de youtube y trataba del momento en que Sasuke se fue de Konoha y le daba las gracias a Sakura, así que me encantó la pareja desde ese momento. Aunque claro pasó cierto tiempo antes de que me animara a ver la serie como tal. Así que no se preocupen, ya se explicará por qué está este lio amoroso.

Lamento también la tardanza, este capítulo debió haber sido subido el domingo pero caí enferma, algo demasiado raro ya que es más probable que me gane el premio mayor de la lotería que enfermarme, lo digo en serio, de hecho todavía lo estoy pero quería dejarles algo antes de Navidad, así que lamento lo patético que salió este capítulo, trataré de compensarlo con el siguiente.

En fin, esperando con ansias el siguiente manga *.* Danos más de nuestro Sasuke-kun, por favor Kishimoto-sensei.

**Agradecimientos a:** manzts, , rose, , Antotis, AliceKu, kathy, Akiiko-chan, nanami-chan, Gray.

¿Me dejas un review?


	6. Ir hacia atrás

Tenía miedo, lo admitía. Sintió que se acercaba.

—Maldición—dijo por lo bajo, ¿cómo era que había terminado en esa situación? No lo sabía, siguió corriendo lo más que sus piernas le permitían.

—Corre, Sasuke-kun, corre—oyó que tarareaba. Un kunai le rozó el hombro, soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, más eso no lo detuvo. Coloco su mano derecha sobre la herida para tratar de contener la sangre, no era mucha, pero le ardía bastante. Sus instintos se activaron.

—Estúpida loca—le dijo al esquivar, por mero reflejo, una serie de shurikens que le había lanzado.

—¿Loca? ¿Yo?—rió de forma algo maniática.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo comenzó a correr nuevamente. Se encontraba en una especie de bosque, lejos de la civilización y de Kakashi, el único que realmente podría ayudarlo. Aunque realmente, hasta a Naruto le hubiese gustado ver en esos momentos.

_Maldita la hora en la que aceptamos esa misión_ se dijo mentalmente.

Concentró más chakra en sus piernas y aumentó la velocidad. En poco tiempo logró dejarla atrás. Suspiró algo aliviado, más no bajó su ritmo. A lo lejos observó una cueva, se sentía cansado, debía hacer una parada obligatoria. Hizo unos sellos, cuyo patrón representaba el Bunshi no Jutsu, inmediatamente dos copias de él aparecieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes. Trataría de confundirla.

Por un momento, deseó ser como Naruto, al menos en lo que chakra respecta, así podría hacer clones reales, no meras ilusiones.

_Tks, parece que la situación en la que me encuentro me tiene trastornado_ se rió mentalmente _Mira que querer ser como el dobe._

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la cueva.

* * *

><p>—Hey, viste lo que acabo de ver ¿no?—comentó su compañero de viaje. El otro sólo atinó a lanzarle una mirada sin ningún significado—¡Bah! Eres un aburrido, ni siquiera el hecho de ver a una loca psicópata, con instintos asesinos más grandes que los míos, persiguiendo a un chiquillo que está que se hace en sus pantalones, te emociona—lanzó un suspiro— Aunque si una tipa así de sexy me persiguiera, yo no le huiría—no obtuvo respuesta, de hecho, su silencioso compañero comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque—¿A dónde vas?<p>

—Tengo asuntos que atender, ¿podrías encargarte de todo en el País de los Lirios?—dijo con monotonía.

—Claro, claro—soltó una carcajada—Más diversión para mí—y dicho eso se esfumó con una velocidad sorprendente dejando a su silencioso compañero en medio de ese bosque.

* * *

><p>Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. Trató de volver a su estado de calma mientras trataba de formular un plan para escapar de ella. Sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de todo, Sasuke deseó que fuera tarde pero algo en su mente le decía que eso no era posible.<p>

—¿Ya te cansaste?—Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y la vio. No sabía si era por la adrenalina, pero por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, algo le parecía hermoso.

Allí estaba, con su apariencia angelical que le daba un toque de fragilidad, como si se pudiera romper con el más mínimo roce. Pero algo le decía que ya estaba rota, sus ojos se lo demostraban. La situación le parecía tan irreal que por un momento pensó que estaba soñando.

—No te preocupes—le dijo—Más que por mí, lo hago por todos. Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Tranquilo, será _rápido_—la realidad de las palabras lo golpearon en ese momento.

Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

Pero aún así, sacó algo de valor para hablarle.

—Así es como vamos a terminar, eh—le dijo con cierta arrogancia.

—Ni siquiera en las últimas muestras algo de humildad—ella soltó un suspiro de reprobación.

—Acaba esto de una vez… Sakura.

Y ella alzó su puño cargado de chakra con destino al Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella si estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance, Time Travel.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Seis:** Ir hacia atrás.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Kakashi quedó a cargo, como dijo (ordenó) Naruto, ya que él había ido a una 'reunión urgente' a Suna para tratar temas sobre Akatsuki. Esa sería la excusa. Sin más que decir, el nuevo equipo tomó sus capas, con algo de molestia ya que por esas fechas el calor era insoportable debido a que era verano (y según algunos meteorólogos sería el peor de la historia), prepararon sus mochilas con algunas armas, pergaminos, dinero, comida y municiones médicas.<p>

Por último, Naruto habló en privado con Sai, quien era el Capitán ANBU, y Shikamaru Nara, ya que realmente no tenía caso esconderle nada porque siempre lo terminaría averiguando, además de que era el encargado de las relaciones entre Konoha y Suna desde que se había casado con la hermana mayor del Kazekage, Temari No Sabaku, actualmente Temari Nara; les explicó la situación y pidió que ayudaran a Kakashi en todo lo que fuera necesario para mantener la aldea segura. Ellos insistieron en enviar a alguien más con él, ya que desconfiaban totalmente en Sasuke y Hinata, pero Naruto les prohibió que le siguieran.

Habiendo dejado la aldea en buenas manos, Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage de Konoha, partió con Sasuke Uchiha, el asesino rango S más buscado de todas las cinco naciones ninjas, y Hinata Uchiha, la ex-heredera de la rama principal del Clan Hyuga de Konoha.

Según Hinata, llegarían a más tardar en un día y medio debido a la velocidad en que iban. Además de que Naruto poseía la habilidad de transportarse como su padre, por lo que, gracias a él, habían acortado medio camino.

El viaje fue tensó, realmente nadie se atrevía a decir mucho. Meros comentarios sarcásticos entre Sasuke y Naruto habían logrado de cierta forma animar el viaje, hasta que ambos rozaron el límite de su paciencia y comenzaron a atacarse de verdad.

Hinata tuvo que intervenir y casi salió más parada. Esos dos, una vez que entraban en combate, parecía que era como si se teletransportaran a otro lugar, sabrá Dios donde, y se olvidaban de todo a su alrededor.

A pesar de conocer eso, la chica Hyuga tuvo que agarrar algo de valor e intervenir en aquella pelea antes de que alcanzara límites peligrosos.

—No tenemos tiempo para peleas—se limitó a decir cuando logró calmar las cosas—Hay una misión que cumplir.

Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que aceptar sin rechistar las palabras de la chica, pero aún así se ignoraron lo que quedó de camino hasta el extinto país de los Lirios.

A ambos hombres no les agradaba para nada aquella situación en la que se encontraban, siendo orgullosos como eran, saber que dependía de la fuerza del otro para que esa misión se realizara con éxito no les dejaba un buen sabor en la boca.

Naruto miró a Sasuke por un momento haciendo que el moreno lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?—preguntó de forma seca al rubio.

—Sólo pienso que ella tiene tu color de cabello—respondió Naruto mientras cierto sentimiento, que Sasuke no pudo identificar bien, invadía sus ojos azules por un leve momento

—¿Quién?—el tono de voz del Uchiha fue acompañado de un ligero toque de sorpresa ante el comentario sin sentido de Naruto.

Uzumaki sólo meneó la cabeza en señal de resignación.

—Sólo una conocida mía—Sasuke no le siguió el juego, no entendía a lo que se refería Naruto, pero no iba a caer tan bajo como para preguntarle.

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, hasta que la mujer del grupo habló dos horas más tarde.

—Hemos llegado—anunció Hinata. Ante Naruto, se encontraban unas ruinas de lo que debió haber sido un majestuoso templo.

Soltó un silbido.

—Este lugar es inmenso—comentó el rubio—¿Por dónde vamos a comenzar?

—No te preocupes, Naruto—respondió Hinata—Sabemos dónde está el cuarto dónde se abre el portal.

Sasuke se adentró primero, seguido de cerca por Naruto y Hinata. El primero admiraba lo poco que quedaba de ese lugar.

Llegaron a una especie de salón enorme, cuyas columnas y paredes estaban llenas de enredaderas, plantas y alguno que otro insecto se oía. Giraron un poco a la izquierda y entraron por una abertura que tenía una de las paredes, allí había otro salón en las misma condiciones que el anterior. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera que estaba bastante deteriorada por los años de descuido. Sasuke la empujó con algo de esfuerzo, al abrirla reveló un estrecho pasillo que olía a moho, habían charcos de agua debido a las filtraciones, más maleza y enredaderas, y uno que otro animal pequeño.

—Al final del pasillo está el salón dónde se colocan los medallones para abrir el portal del tiempo—comenzó Hinata mientras se adentraban en aquel pasillo—Sasuke y yo perseguimos al sujeto hasta allá, pero él ya había desaparecido—explicó.

—Y te haces llamar Uchiha, mira que dejar escapar a un loco como ese—dijo Naruto en tono de falsa decepción.

—Cállate—gruñó Sasuke—Ya casi lo tenía, no contaba con que se fuera a quien sabe qué fecha.

La mujer rió. Sasuke ignoró al par y procedió a abrir la única que puerta que había al final de aquel largo y maloliente pasillo.

Era una habitación enorme. Al igual que las anteriores, tenía un estado bastante deplorable gracias al tiempo, en el medio de ella había una especie de mesa circular. Se acercaron con sigilo a dicha estructura. Naruto la detalló con curiosidad, en realidad no tenía nada impresionante, sólo unos cuantos jeroglíficos y unas especies de aberturas, en donde supuso, iba el medallón. Como leyéndole la mente, Hinata habló.

—Aquí—indicó Hinata en una apertura en forma circular—Es donde se coloca el medallón completo y cuando sólo tienes una parte—continuó—la colocas aquí o aquí—señaló las otras que se encontraban a los lados de la primera, y tenían forma de semicírculo—dependiendo de la mitad que tengas.

—Sakura tenía la que parecía una media luna—dijo el rubio—Bueno, y ahora que estamos aquí, ¿Qué hacemos?

—Yo pienso que deberías emanar chakra del Kyubi aquí—la mujer señaló el orificio circular—cuando el medallón está completo tiene tanta energía como la del zorro, por lo que le permite romper las barreras espacio-tiempo—explicó la mujer—Cómo nosotros no tenemos tanta energía, no podemos hacer un jutsu que nos envíe al pasado o al futuro, pero tú podrías, si das la suficiente.

—Y con respecto a caer en donde Sakura-chan está…

—De eso nos encargaremos luego—le cortó el Uchiha, quien se había mantenido a raya de la conversación—Primero tenemos que ver si funciona.

—Entonces, Naruto, ¿listo para intentarlo?—preguntó Hinata.

—Siempre estoy listo—dijo el rubio con aquella una media sonrisa. Colocó ambas manos en la apertura donde parecía ir el medallón completo y comenzó a transmitir chakra del Kyubi.

—No está funcionando—dijo la morena después de un rato.

—Saca más chakra, dobe—ordenó al rubio.

—No me ordenes, teme—le gruñó mientras emanaba más chakra, pero no pasó nada.

—Más—dijo el Uchiha, el rubio obedeció, nada pasó—Más—lo mismo—Más—no sucedía nada.

—Sasuke, creo que no va a funcionar—comentó Hinata con mirada de preocupación. Llevaban así bastante tiempo, Sasuke decía 'Más' y Naruto aumentaba el poder.

—Más—Sasuke ignoró a su esposa. Seguía sin pasar nada—Más—gruñó, pero la paciencia del rubio se colmó.

—¡¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Que saque al zorro?—gritó el rubio.

—Admitámoslo, no funcionó—dijo la morena con un suspiro resignado—Y yo que tenía tantas esperanzas en esto—cerró sus ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar y medio derecho.

—¡Maldición!—Sasuke pateó una roca, estaba molesto.

Naruto dejó de emanar el chakra del zorro, soltó un suspiro de resignación y cuando iba a quitar sus manos, algo pasó. Una luz comenzó a salir.

—¡Sa-Sasuke! ¡Está brillando, está brillando! ¡¿Qué hago?—chilló escandalizado el rubio, la luz comenzó a envolverlo.

Ambos morenos volvieron su vista para comprobar que, en efecto, estaba brillando. Sasuke actuó primero.

—¡Hinata!—el Uchiha llamó a la morena—¡Sujétate de Naruto! ¡Rápido!

Obedeciendo al Uchiha, tomó al rubio de uno de sus brazos, mientras que Sasuke se aferró a uno de sus hombros. La luz comenzó a envolverlos a ellos también.

—Vale, va a funcionar—comenzó Naruto—¡¿Pero cómo mierda vamos a saber en donde caeremos?

—¡No sé!—gritó el Uchiha, la luz casi terminaba de envolverlos a los tres—¡Di algo, así sea estúpido!

—¡Naruto, Sasuke!—llamó escandalizada Hinata cuando sintió que la absorbían.

—¡Ok, ok!—comenzó Naruto, alterado al sentir que también lo absorbían—¡Queremos ir al lugar donde está la Sakura Uzumaki Haruno de este tiempo!—soltó

—¡Qué mierda, dobe!—gritó el Uchiha.

—¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió!—pero la última palabra sonó más bien como a 'ocurriooooo'. Fue rápido, apenas la luz los envolvió completamente, desaparecieron en un flash.

—Señorita, señorita—oía que decían—¿se encuentra bien?

* * *

><p>Hinata Uchiha abrió los ojos pesadamente, se incorporó algo soñolienta, colocó su mano derecha en su cabeza cuando sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor. Parpadeó confundida y miró para los lados, se encontraba en una pradera.<p>

—¡Despertó!—una voz algo chillona exclamó. Hinata no había reparado en que tenía compañía hasta ese momento. Sus ojos se encontraron con un par de zafiros que la miraban con felicidad y alivio.

—¡Qué bueno!, pensé que le había pasado algo grave—Oh oh, traje naranja—¡No sabe el susto que me llevé cuando prácticamente cayó del cielo—Ojos azules, cabello rubio—¡Me dije: un ángel!—piel tostada, sonrisa zorruna—¡Pero después vi que era una humana!—marcas en la cara—¡Por cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki, 'ttebayo! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Le duele algo? ¿Quiere comer? Es bastante bonita, me recuerda a Sakura-san.

De alguna forma había funcionado, se dijo Hinata, pero no espera terminar de esa forma, en un prado sin Sasuke y Naruto, bueno no sin el Naruto Uzumaki de 24 años, porque definitivamente este Naruto era el de 12.

—¿Dijiste Sakura-san?—preguntó algo confusa la morena.

—Así es, Sakura-san es nuestra clienta, aunque ahora no sé donde está, ni tampoco sé dónde está Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan o Kakashi-sensei—se rascó la nuca en señal de frustración—Rayos, tengo hambre, 'ttebayo, ¿quiere comer ramen?—le sonrió a la Hyuga—Hay un pueblo bastante cerca, como a diez minutos, ¿se anota?

Sí, había funcionado.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo la están pasando? Espero que bien y que el niño Jesús o Santa Claus les traiga muchísimos obsequios. Este es mi regalo de Navidad, espero que lo disfruten. En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, ojalá y el capítulo no se les haya hecho tedioso. No, no me salté nada, en el próximo capítulo volveremos con el equipo siete desde que salen de la posada en la que se hospedan. Lamento también la poca descripción del capítulo, pero realmente no soy muy buena en eso, pero estoy practicando ;D. Los quiero.

**Agradecimientos a:** AliceKu, Akiiko-chan, Antotis, Franchusss-chan, cami, Nanami-chan, manzt, yang.

¿Me dejas un review?


	7. Una triste historia de amor

Realmente pensaba que podía posponer este encuentro un poco más. Quizás con un poco de suerte podría encargarse de esa psicópata sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta.

Pero otra vez, ¿desde cuándo él tenía suerte? Nunca.

Saltó ágilmente entre los árboles, tenía que darse prisa. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, parecía que no importara lo que hiciera, Sasuke siempre terminaba en peligro. Mientras se movía, algo en el suelo captó su atención.

Se detuvo un momento para saciar su curiosidad. Era un hombre rubio, tal vez de unos veinte y tantos años. Lo miró sin expresión alguna y se dio cuenta de que estaba recobrando la consciencia.

Unos ojos azules se abrieron de par en par mientras se incorporaba algo alterado, viendo hacia todos los lados, y fue en ese instante en el que el desconocido cayó en cuenta de su presencia.

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al verlo. Y él no entendía el motivo.

—Di-disculpa—habló con voz entrecortada—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Él alzó una de sus cejas en señal de extrañeza, ¿le estaba preguntando su edad?, ¿para qué?

—Por favor, respóndeme—le rogó con desesperación.

Dudó un poco.

—Diecisiete—dijo a la final.

—¿Funcionó?—eso parecía que iba consigo mismo—Bueno, no sé si es exactamente donde necesito estar ¿sabes?—continuó hablando a pesar de que no había recibido una respuesta—Pero no importa, el punto es que necesito tu ayuda Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha lo miró sin ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Quién era él?

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella si estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance, Time Travel.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Siete: **Una triste historia de amor.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Marchaban sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Sasuke pensando en ¿venganza o en los lazos que estaba haciendo? Eso realmente no se sabía, Sakura pensaba en la manera de ayudar a Sasuke, Naruto pensaba en ramen, ser Hokage y Sasuke, pero no de la forma amorosa, Sakura había hablado con él antes de que salieran de la lujosa posada y le explicó su situación, ellos tenían que actuar antes de que su amigo hiciera algo no debido, Kakashi pasaba de todos y se concentraba en su Icha Icha Paradise y Sakura-san pensaba en todo… en todo lo que ocurrió para que ella fuera desdichada.<p>

Sentía ganas de llorar. Anoche había tratado de hacer que Sakura se rindiera con Sasuke, ¡pero vaya que era testaruda! Ahora comprendía por qué el Uchiha la llamaba _molesta_. Frunció el ceño y trató de sacarse de la mente al chico sobreviviente de la masacre que hizo Itachi… por Konoha.

Realmente la situación le parecía hasta graciosa, allí estaba el Sasuke Uchiha de doce años pensando en, lo más probable, matar a su hermano y ella sabiendo toda la verdad acerca del héroe silencioso de Konoha, aquél que hizo un lado su orgullo, libertad y emociones para acabar con sus semejantes.

Aquél que no pudo matar a su querido hermanito menor. Pero este le cazaba como una animal para acabarlo.

Si a Sakura le pusieran a escoger entre los hermanos Uchiha, ella tal vez preferiría estar con el mayor…

Rió con amargura al darse cuenta de que no podía, a pesar de haber conocido a Itachi un poco mejor durante la guerra, y aunque admitió que era guapo y muchísimo más encantador que su hermano menor, ella aún seguía pensando en Sasuke.

Porque habían cruzado caminos durante la guerra, y él la había proclamado como suya. De cierta forma eso le causó ilusión

—_¿Qué sucede, Sakura? ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Ya no hay más 'Sasuke-kun' de tu parte?—sus ojos negros se tornaron rápidamente carmesí de la rabia—Pues te voy informando que eres mía y de nadie más, ¿comprendes? _

—_Sa-Sasuke, ¿Qué estás diciendo?—tartamudeó presa de miedo. Allí no había nadie más que ellos dos._

—_No sé qué has hecho, Sakura—se acercó hasta acorralarla contra un árbol, tomó uno de sus mechones rosa entre sus dedos—Pero desde la última vez que nos vimos me ha costado un poco sacarte de mi mente._

—_Y-yo no soy de nadie—dijo quedamente—Aún cuando te amo, no pienso humillarme ante ti._

—_Pero me amas ¿no?—sonrió con sorna—Ven conmigo, vamos a destruir este mundo._

—_¡Nunca!—le dio un manotazo para que soltara el mechón que sostenía—¡Jamás traicionaré a Naruto!_

—_Así que es por ese dobe—dijo de una forma peligrosa—Ya te dije que si no eres mía no lo será de nadie, Sakura, menos de Naruto. ¿Vienes conmigo o no?_

—_No—respondió. Eso, a Sasuke, lo enfureció completamente y la atacó de muerte, acertando. Gracias a Dios llegó Naruto, pero él vio de lleno como la atravesaba con su chidori._

_Y en sus ojos ya no había la determinación de salvarlo de sí mismo, sino de acabarlo totalmente._

_Lucharon llenos de odio mientras ella usaba todas sus fuerzas para curarse, cuando Naruto estaba realmente a punto de matarlo, apareció Hinata ante la sorpresa de todos, exceptuando a Sasuke._

—_Hmph, viniste—dijo con indiferencia._

—_Es hora de irnos, Sasuke—respondió de la misma forma._

—_H-Hinata, ¿p-por qué?—tartamudeó Naruto, incapaz de moverse._

—_Eso, Naruto—respondió con indiferencia—No es asunto tuyo—dicho eso, a una velocidad asombrosa, tomó al Uchiha malherido y desapareció._

_Naruto estaba a punto de darles caza cuando un gemido de dolor, procedente de Sakura, le recordó la situación de su amiga. Se resignó de cierta forma. Esto era guerra y sólo habían dos bandos, cada quien escogía con quien aliarse._

_Sakura se enteró que antes de encontrarse con Sasuke, este había sido salvado por Naruto de un ataque de los kages y eso había puesto al rubio en una mala posición. Aún así lograron ganar, con Killer Bee y Naruto a salvo._

_El plan Ojo de Luna había fallado._

_Y Sasuke no volvió a aparecer desde que se marchó con Hinata._

_Tiempo después, Naruto le confesaría a Sakura que él se había enamorado de Hinata, no supo ni dónde, cuándo o cómo. El punto era que la amaba. Y Sakura aún seguía anhelando al antiguo Sasuke que había pertenecido al equipo siete._

Sakura-san miró disimuladamente al Uchiha, todavía no entendía por qué lo seguía amando.

Aún cuando Sasuke la hirió mortalmente durante la guerra.

Aún cuando Sasuke atacó a Naruto sin importarle nada.

Aún cuando Sasuke prefirió llevarse a Hinata en vez de a ella.

Aún cuando Sasuke era un criminal buscado.

Aún cuando Sasuke le había arruinado su vida.

Llegó a la conclusión de que era masoquista, así de simple. También recordó con amargura cuando se volvieron a ver, varios años después durante aquella misión que le encomendó Naruto.

_Jade y ónix chocaron._

_Sakura se estremeció ante la dureza de aquellos ojos._

—_Sakura—dijo él rompiendo el silencio—Ha pasado tiempo._

_Sakura hizo ademán de retirarse, pero antes de dar un paso, el Uchiha le había bloqueado el camino._

—_¿A dónde vas, Sa-ku-ra?—preguntó, ella retrocedió del miedo—¿No te hace ilusión verme?_

—_No—respondió con firmeza._

_El Uchiha curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa._

—_Pues yo sí._

_Sakura lanzó un puñetazo contra el suelo y este se partió, obligando a Sasuke a retroceder. Ella escapó ante el descuido del Uchiha y corrió lejos de allí. Tenía que llegar a un lugar seguro._

_Estuvo en esa carrera hasta casi medianoche, cuando agotada, encontró una cueva y se dispuso a descansar un poco. Ya hace horas que había perdido el rastro de él._

_Se sentó con tranquilidad y se abrazó a sí misma tratando de calmarse. Pero todo eso se vio interrumpido cuando Sasuke se le lanzó encima y se apoderó de sus labios._

_La había encontrado._

—_Tengo que admitir que te me perdiste por un momento—le dijo con arrogancia—Pero a la final te he encontrado. Eso me hace feliz._

—_Sasuke, detente—le ordenó._

_El chico comenzó a quitarse la camisa y fue en ese momento en que Sakura supo que estaba en serios problemas._

—_¡No!—chilló—¡Sasuke, por fav…—un gemido salió de su garganta cuando el Uchiha apretó uno de sus pechos sin compasión alguna._

—_¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas?—preguntó con tranquilidad al tiempo que besaba su cuello con violencia, dejando varias marcas que Sakura sabía, tardarían en desaparecer—Tú eres mía._

_Quizás al principio se resistió, pero después cedió como una tonta adolescente enamorada a pesar de que tenía veinte años bien cumplidos._

_Gimió, se humilló y hasta le suplicó que la poseyera de todas las formas posibles. Se degradó ante la lujuria y el deseo de ser amada por él. Se sintió importante, Sasuke la reclamaba como suya, porque lamentablemente así era._

_Pero no todo es de rosa, a la final había regresado a sus cinco sentidos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, se vistió apresuradamente y se dispuso a dejar la cueva antes de que una mano furiosa la agarrara por el cabello y la tirara al piso._

_Sasuke estaba furioso, el sharingan en sus ojos lo demostraba. Tuvo miedo de que tratara de matarla como la última vez en que le había negado quedarse con él_

—_¡Sasuke, ya basta!—rugió Hinata, quien había entrado a la cueva—Déjala ir. Ya le has hecho más que suficiente._

_Con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke se alejó de ella._

—_Eres mía—fue lo único que dijo antes de que Sakura se levantará y saliera de la cueva, cuando pasó por un lado de Hinata, ella habló:_

—_Eso es más que suficiente humillación para ti ¿no?—ni siquiera voltear a verla—Vete Sakura y trata de olvidar, por tu propio bien._

_Ella dijo algo más, pero la Haruno no la escuchó, corrió lo más que pudo, tratando de alejarse de allí._

_Arribó a Konoha una semana después, dispuesta a olvidar, como le había aconsejado Hinata, pero no había terminado de poner un pie adentro de la villa cuando un grupo de ANBUS la rodeó._

_Por órdenes del Hokage debía presentarse en el hospital. Allí le tomaron una muestra de sangre y la mandaron a un calabozo, sin siquiera decirle la razón. Aunque ella presentía el motivo._

—_Estás embarazada—fue lo que dijo Naruto cuando apareció ante ella._

—_¿A-a que te refieres?_

—_A que estás embarazada de Sasuke Uchiha—los ojos jade se abrieron con sorpresa—¿Acaso creíste que no nos íbamos a enterar?—habló con frialdad._

—_¡No fue a propósito!—chilló con amargura._

—_Sí, claro. El punto está en que eso es traición, Sakura—le dijo._

—_¡Naruto por favor tienes que creerme!_

—_¡Deja de ser tan molesta!—ella calló abruptamente, Naruto trató de calmarse—Sólo tienes dos opciones, Sakura—la miró tan serio—Puedes abortar—sus ojos jades se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿este es Naruto?—o tener al niño en silencio, mandarlo lejos de aquí y casarte conmigo. No pienso correr el riesgo de que tú también te largues con Sasuke._

_La chica ojos jade lo miró con incredulidad._

—_No hablas en serio ¿o sí?_

—_Jamás había hablado tan serio—esa respuesta hizo que sus lágrimas se avivaran._

—_E-es por Hinata, ¿no? Todavía estás molesto de que se haya ido con Sasuke—dijo entre lágrimas—E-ella estaba allí, Naruto. ¡Y no le importó lo que Sasuke hizo!—chilló._

_Naruto no dijo nada, la dureza en su mirada aumentó._

—_¡¿Por qué te sigues preocupando por ella?—Siguió gritando—¡¿Por qué a pesar de lo que me hizo le sigo amando? ¡¿Por qué?_

—_No lo sé, ni me interesa—respondió—Tú eres lo que Sasuke quiere y yo soy el Hokage, no pienso tolerar el hecho de que te arrebate de aquí._

_Sakura parpadeó y la verdad le golpeó tan fuerte, que realmente le dolió._

—_Tú… tú lo sabías ¿no? Que él iba a estar por esa zona ¡Querías ver que me hacía!_

—_No, no soy tan descarado—aclaró—Simplemente las circunstancias se dieron, podría decirse que te estoy salvando la vida, Sakura._

—_¿A-a qué te refieres?—dijo con cierto miedo._

—_Puedes hacer lo que te digo o que el consejo te ejecute por relacionarte con un criminal._

—_¡Yo no quise, Naruto!—suplicó._

—_Entonces si realmente no quisiste, abórtalo—le dijo con calma—Yo sólo estoy dando las opciones que salvan tu vida. El consejo no quiere más Uchiha en la aldea y si es posible en el mundo._

—_P-pero…_

—_Tú decides, tienes una semana—la cortó mientras dejaba la sala—Mi consejo—comentó para finalizar—elige la opción del matrimonio, esa criatura es inocente._

_Y la dejó hecha un manojo de lágrimas._

_En esa semana que estuvo custodiada por ANBUS y con supresores de chakra, sólo Kakashi, Yamato, Sai e Ino la visitaron._

_Todos la miraban con pena, bueno quizás no Sai, pero aún así no hacían comentario alguno respecto al tema. Hasta que se venció el plazo dado por el Uzumaki y él apareció galante seguido por los viejos del consejo. Sakura les dedicó una mirada de odio puro._

_Los ojos de Naruto demostraron cierta tristeza, pero no más._

—_¿Y bien?—habló Homura—¿Qué decidiste?_

_Sakura se quedó en silencio, más se dijo que todo esto se lo merecía. Por causa de ella, Naruto había sufrido tanto, si ella no hubiese sido tan persistente con Sasuke, él nunca la hubiese tomado en cuenta, sino hubiese sido una puta y se hubiera resistido al Uchiha, no tendría que estar pasando por esto._

_Si no fuera tan débil, hubiese podido huir lejos y criar a su niño o niña sola. Así que se dijo que por el bien del bebé, por mucho que le doliera, debía hacer lo que una madre hace para proteger a su pequeño._

_Poner su felicidad por encima de la de ella._

—_Me caso con Naruto-sama—respondió con simpleza y carente de emoción._

_Naruto sintió como si una puñalada atravesara su pecho, ella nunca le hablaba con respeto._

—_Muy bien—respondió Koharu—La próxima semana será la boda, después te esconderás hasta que el bastardo nazca._

_Los ancianos se retiraron sin decir más nada. Naruto la miró por un momento sin emoción aparente, y entonces se quebró._

—_Sa-Sakura-chan, yo…_

—_Retírese—dijo sin mirarlo._

—_Pero…_

—_Por favor, Hokage-sama, retírese._

—_¡Escúchame!_

—_Me di cuenta desde el principio, más que por salvarme la vida, lo haces para molestar a Sasuke—le respondió con el ceño fruncido—Será mejor que prepares a tus mejores hombres, estoy segura de que él atacará. Es un monstruo—recomendó—Ahora, por favor, retírese._

_Y Naruto no insistió más. Porque lamentablemente, tenía razón._

_Cuando nació el bebé, no supo si fue niña o niño, no le dieron ni siquiera la oportunidad de nombrarlo, es más ni siquiera pudo echarle una ojeada, se lo llevaron apenas el parto concluyó._

_Y Sakura temió que le hicieran algo._

_Estuvo semanas deprimida, Naruto la observó en silencio pero no dijo nada, no hasta la noche en que la encontró en la tina con las muñecas cortadas._

_Se había tratado de suicidar._

—_¿Por qué me has salvado?—le dijo al rubio cuando despertó en el hospital—No lo valgo._

—_Es una niña—fue lo que le respondió el Uzumaki—Tiene el cabello negro y sus ojos son jade. Será preciosa cuando crezca._

_Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas._

—_¿Está bien?_

—_Perfectamente, sus padres adoptivos están encantados con la pequeña—afirmó—No tienes de que preocuparte._

—_¿Cómo se llama?—quiso saber._

—_Midori—respondió con una sonrisa—Yo… lamento no poder decirte donde está, pero mantendré contacto con los padres y… cuando tenga la oportunidad te ayudaré a que la veas._

—_¿En serio?—preguntó esperanzada._

—_He sido un imbécil, yo lamento no haber hecho nada más para ayudarte, eres como una hermana y aún así te forcé al matrimonio para quitarle a Sasuke lo que más deseaba—soltó un suspiro—Puede que sea un idiota, pero… él te ama—admitió a regañadientes—Y estoy seguro de que si se entera de Midori, estará hecho una fiera—le sonrió—Aunque no me molestaría si le corta el cuello a los viejos del consejo—eso último lo dijo en un susurro._

_Sakura rió un poco, más no respondió. Sólo una pregunta rondaba por su mente._

_¿Era posible amar y odiar al mismo tiempo?_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando iban caminando por un acantilado en donde circulaba un río de corrientes rápidas.

Unos diez hombres comenzaron a atacarlos sin piedad alguna, y en medio de todo ese alboroto, el lugar donde ella se encontraba cedió súbitamente. Comenzó a caer hacía el río, pero una mano la sostuvo.

—Sas-Sasuke-kun—murmuró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par—¿Por qué?

El chico de ojos negros no se molestó en contestar, no porque no quiso sino porque no pudo. Ya que la zona donde él estaba también cedió y ambos cayeron sin ninguna posibilidad de salvación.

A lo lejos, Sasuke oyó perfectamente a Naruto gritar su nombre. Y antes de entrar al agua, podría haber jurado que el cabello de Sakura-san no era negro…

Era rosado.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará… si quieren.<strong>

**A/N:** He modificado el capítulo anterior ya que **Kathy-san **tiene toda la razón del mundo, disculpa querida relee el último capítulo haber si así está mejor. Gracias por tu observación, en realidad fue culpa mía ya que ese día estaba más eufórica de lo normal. En fin puedo pedirles un favor, ¿serían tan pero tan amables de leer la traducción que he hecho del one-shot two seconds away from home y decirme que tal me quedó? Se los agradeceré del alma. Sin más que decir y esperando que hayan pasado una gran y feliz navidad, se les quiere.

**Gracias a**: cerezo-sekai, Kathy, yang, Antotis, Manzt, Francusss-chan, sirena oscura, Nanami-chan y pri uchiha.

Ama-chan off!


	8. Lo que queda de ella

Estaba algo confundida, sólo tenía en mente una cosa: correr. Los habían atacado sorpresivamente, ni siquiera Kakashi había sentido su presencia. En pleno alboroto, Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun cayeron al río. Ella sólo oyó como Naruto gritaba el nombre del Uchiha.

Pero no tenían tiempo para estar pendiente de esas cosas, tristemente, tenían que ingeniárselas para salir con vida. Sasuke era capaz de valerse por sí mismo y por la clienta. Pero eso era lo que le preocupaba, había algo en esa mujer que le causaba escalofríos y a la vez reconocimiento.

Por algún extraño motivo, podía sentirse algo identificada con ella.

—¡Allí está!—oyó que gritaban.

Se asustó.

Habían tenido que separarse, no porque quisieran, sino porque se vieron obligados. En esos momentos recordó lo débil que era, ella no podría contra esos sujetos que la perseguían. Lamentó haber pasado tantas horas en frente de un espejo que entrenando.

_Kami-sama te juró que si me ayudas a salir de esta, comenzaré a entrenar más seguido,_ prometió mentalmente, _Tal vez pueda buscar algo en que sea buena, ¿genjutsu? ¿taijutsu? ¿ninjutsu? ¿jutsus médicos?_

Aprendió que es en momentos de apuro en donde realmente uno se da cuenta de la importancia del entrenamiento.

Trató de calmarse y formular un plan, pero nada le venía en mente. Había perdido todas sus armas durante el ataque y su taijutsu no era muy bueno. Se sintió como una inútil.

_Al menos espero que Naruto y los otros estén bien_ rezó mentalmente cuando la rodearon.

—Prepárate para decir adiós, rosadita—fue lo único que le dijeron antes de lanzarse a atacarla. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe.

Súbitamente oyó unos quejidos de dolor y el olor a carne quemada comenzó a inundar sus fosas. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y cayó de rodillas ante la imagen que tenía en frente.

Quizás para Kakashi aquello le hubiese parecido normal, pero a ella, una pequeña kunoichi recién graduada, aquél panorama de hombres vivos, o que al menos hace cinco segundos lo estaban, siendo consumidos por una extraña llama negra, no era muy lindo.

Sintió su estómago revolverse.

Con algo de valor, acercó un poco su mano a esa rara llama.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla—se sobresaltó al oír una voz—Sino también comenzarás a arder y nada de lo que hagas te salvará.

Sakura buscó al dueño de aquella seductora voz, palabras textuales de su yo interno, y lo encontró en una rama de un árbol cercano.

Era un hombre de unos veinte y tantos años, su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos negros, tan filosos como navajas, su cabello azabache era totalmente alborotado, tenía una contextura musculosa y usaba una camisa oscura sin mangas y unos pantalones oscuros, que cubría levemente con una capa que flotaba al compás del viento.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se preguntaba.

_¿Acaso Sasuke-kun se verá así de guapo en el futuro?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Ocho:** Lo que queda de ella.

**Dedicado a:** Kathy-san.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintió su cuerpo mojado, trató de recordar lo último que había pasado. A su mente llegaron imágenes del momento en que los atacaron sin previo aviso, en medio de toda la confusión, vio a la mujer caer y, por acto reflejo, se lanzó a salvarla.<p>

Para mala suerte, él también terminó cayendo con ella al río y allí fue donde perdió la consciencia.

Se levantó algo aturdido, estaba a la orilla de un estanque de agua que era alimentado por una cascada bastante alta.

¿Quién lo habría salvado? Porque dudaba que él hubiese podido sobrevivir semejante altura. Buscó con su mirada a la mujer que había caído con él, en eso vio un manchón rosa.

_Sakura_ pensó.

—¡Sakura!—la llamó, pero cuando la 'niña' se dio vuelta, se dio cuenta de que esa era todo menos una adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas.

—Ah, ya despertaste—dijo con simpleza la mujer.

—¿Sa-Sakura-san?—preguntó confundido.

—¿Qué?—respondió de mala gana.

—T-tu cabello es ¿rosa?—dijo con incredulidad.

—Sí—bufó la mujer—Supongo que la peluca no soportó tanto ajetreó.

—¿Peluca?—el joven Uchiha aún no salía de su asombro.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?—dijo Sakura con malicia—¿Te comió la lengua los ratones?

Y en realidad así era, esa mujer podría ser la hermana mayor de Sakura sin ningún problema. Claro que admitía que tenía su encanto, era bastante bonita. Bueno siempre lo había sido, pero ahora estaba mejor.

—Hmph—se limitó a responder, mientras fruncía el ceño—¿Dónde estamos?

—Caímos al río, la corriente nos arrastró bastante lejos, me costó bastante alcanzarte antes de cayeras desde la cascada—explicó indiferente.

—¿Tú me salvaste?—el tono de Sasuke era de insultante incredulidad. Sakura frunció el ceño, ¡ah! Pero claro, todavía no captaba que tan fuerte era. Lo que Sasuke Uchiha veía en ella era la imagen de una esposa caprichosa de algún príncipe o líder de alguna aldea, él no sabía quién era ella o cuan peligrosa podía ser.

Ella era la esposa del Gran Hokage de Konoha Naruto Uzumaki y la ninja médico más habilidosa del mundo.

¡Si ella quisiera podría mandarlo al otro mundo de un solo golpe!

—Sí, Sasuke—dijo amargamente sin su cariñoso 'kun'—Yo te salvé.

—¿Por qué?—soltó inconscientemente, es que hasta el momento la mujer había dejado bien en claro que no estaba entre sus favoritos.

Sakura abrió la boca para contestar… y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada que decir. Si ella hubiese querido, fácilmente pudo dejarlo a su suerte y que se ahogara.

Él iba a arruinar su vida.

Él iba a hacerla sufrir.

Él iba a tratar de matarla.

Él iba a dejarla.

Él iba a romperla.

Él iba a traicionar a Konoha.

Él iba a ser un criminal

Él iba a…

Ese era el problema, la palabra _iba_. Sasuke aún no era nada de eso, aún no. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, entonces dentro de dos semanas serían los dichosos exámenes chuunin y allí es donde todo se iría a la mierda.

Y además…

_Comenzó a caer hacía el río, pero una mano la sostuvo._

—_Sas-Sasuke-kun—murmuró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par—¿Por qué?_

A pesar de todo, él había tratado de salvarla.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?, ¿por qué tenía que hacer preguntas que estaban ella no podría responderle?

Le gustaba hacerla sufrir y dejarla confundida, ¿no?

¿Acaso encontraba placer en eso?

Se sentía tan confundida y desecha, quería acabar con eso, pero a la vez no podía. Era como un maldito calvario que ella tenía que soportar.

¿La vida era así de injusta con ella?

¿Qué había hecho mal?

¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo eso?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué?

Y allí, en frente de Sasuke, comenzó a llorar.

Comenzó a sacar todo lo que había guardado desde que andaba con el equipo siente.

Verse a sí misma, cómo una niña enamorada, sin preocupaciones, sin tormentos, sin el corazón roto, sin ver a sus amigos desmoronarse, ni tratarse de matar el uno al otro, sin ver como su equipo se destruía, sin ver nada del sufrimiento que padecerían.

Sólo riendo, tan libres.

Se dio cuenta de que no era ni la mínima parte de lo que solía ser. Esa mujer que estaba allí era lo que quedaba de ella, lo que quedaba de aquella niña ilusa que soñaba con casarse con Sasuke, tener hijos, verlos crecer, verlos hacer sus propias vidas, verlos tener sus propios hijos y a la final terminar su paso por ese mundo a lado de un Sasuke envejecido, pero que a pesar de las canas y de las arrugas, siempre sería el ser más precioso para ella.

Pero todo se rompería, porque la vida era injusta para ellos.

Ellos que no habían hecho nada, ellos que sólo eran pequeños ninjas tratando de sobrevivir en ese mundo.

¿Por qué la maldición del odio y la discordia había caído sobre ellos? ¿Por qué no pudo ser el equipo de algún otro imbécil?

¿Qué habían hecho ellos para merecer esto?

Sasuke sólo la veía romperse, veía caer aquella fachada que perfectamente había montado, la observaba gimotear, abrazarse a sí misma y caer de rodillas al suelo.

Él no entendía lo que le sucedía, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió ganas de consolar a alguien. Su dolor era tan tangible como el que él sintió cuando Itachi destruyó su mundo.

Pero sólo se quedó allí, sirviendo de espectador.

Y de repente, la chica paró de llorar.

No supo si fue su propio instinto Uchiha, pero el punto es que se movió rápidamente cuando ella lo atacó con un kunai.

Sus ojos se encontraron y en esas gemas jades ya no había dolor, sino odio puro. Odio contra él, contra el mundo, contra todo.

—Sabes—dijo con un tono un tanto psicópata—Me he dado cuenta de que este mundo es tan injusto, ¿supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero?

Sasuke sólo la miró con cautela, más no respondió. Era definitivo, la mujer estaba loca.

—Uno se pasa sus mejores años luchando por lo que cree que es correcto, pero a la final todo se va a la mierda—comentó—Por ejemplo, conocí a este hermano que para salvar a la persona más preciada por él, mató a toda su familia.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios…?

—¿Y sabes qué hizo esa persona? Lo persiguió como un perro hasta el fin del mundo—jugueteó con el kunai—Porque quería matarlo, pero jamás se paró a pensar en el daño que causaría durante esa vengaza.

—No sé de qué mierda estás hablando—siseó el Uchiha—Tal vez no te sientas bien, mejor busquemos a Kakashi y…

—No, nada de eso—sonrió dulcemente—Y me siento bien, de hecho jamás me he sentido así de genial en años, ¿y sabes por qué?

—…

—Porque ya me cansé de ser una niña buena, Sasuke-kun—le dijo—No importa lo que haga, de todas formas te vas a ir.

Sasuke parpadeó confundido.

—Me vas a dejar.

—…

—No te va a importar.

—…

—Dejarás Konoha.

—…

—Trataras de matar a Naruto dentro de un año para irte con Orochimaru.

—…

—Luego, dentro de tres años te irás de caza a buscar a tu hermano.

—…

—Entonces lo matarás.

Sasuke estaba aguantando la respiración.

—Pero te enterarás de que lo hizo para protegerte.

—¿Qué mierda estás hablando?—fue lo único que él, con cierto espanto en su voz, pudo contestar.

—De la verdad, por supuesto—le sonrió con tranquilamente—De la putísima verdad—repitió con tono mordaz.

—Mientes—susurró—Es imposible que todo lo que digas sea verdad—respondió con seriedad, tratando de mantener la compostura.

_Él es malo, él es malo, él los mató a todos._

—No, Sasuke, parece que no lo has entendido—Sakura meneó la cabeza con decepción—Te estoy diciendo la pura verdad detrás de todo.

—No tienes pruebas—contraatacó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

—Es verdad, pero me da igual lo que pienses Sasuke—se encogió de hombros—Pero igual continuaré. Ya me di cuenta de que no tengo nada que perder.

Sasuke la miró seriamente, sus manos temblaban un poco.

—Después de todo, ya perdí lo que tenía que perder—respondió la mujer con aire melancólico.

—Sólo cállate y busquemos a Kakashi—dijo bruscamente el Uchiha.

—¿Dónde iba?—habló la mujer, ignorándolo—¡Ah, claro! Te molestarás tanto que te unirás a Akatsuki.

—¡Te dije que dejes de decir mierdas!—le gritó ya exasperado.

—Decidirás atacar a Konoha.

—¡Cállate!—apretó sus puños tan fuertemente que sintió dolor.

—Tratarás de matarme ¿dos o tres veces?

—¡Maldita sea, ya para!

—Entonces reunirás suficiente poder para luchar contra Naruto y matarlo.

—¡Cállate!—gritó el chico.

—Me dirás que me amas, pero luego me atacarás sin piedad alguna.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?—gritó el Uchiha exasperado.

—La mujer que violaste, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos… él nunca le haría eso a una mujer, ni por muy bastardo que sea.

—Pero no te lo voy a negar—sonrió—Fue tan excitante—se mofó.

—Tú…

—También soy la madre de tu hija.

—No…

—La que siempre te amará, la que no le importa cuántas veces la rechaces, la que dejarás en una banca cuando te marches de Konoha, la que tu siempre llamas _molestia._

Y eso fue suficiente para Sasuke, quien ahora si estaba al borde del colapso. Había sido demasiada información, pero todo lo que dijo era imposible, ¡tenía que serlo!

—¿Sa-Sakura?—tanteó el chico, rogando que no fuera cierto.

—Así es, Sasuke-kun. Soy la misma Sakura que ves todos los días sólo que un poquito más crecidita. Pero eso no importa—le sonrió tan dulcemente.

Y aunque su mente quisiera negarlo, esa sonrisa, sin importar cuán molesta sea era lo único que le gustaba de su compañera Sakura Haruno, aquella sonrisa que esa mujer estaba dando, sólo que el brillo ahora no le llegaba a los ojos, como siempre debía ser.

—Imposible—dijo para sí mismo—¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Sobre Itachi, sobre la traición, sobre todo!—le gritó. Acercó su mano hacia su estuche armas ninjas pero no las encontró.

—¿Buscas esto?—le preguntó, mostrándole su estuche.

Sasuke maldijo.

—Vamos a jugar un juego—propuso la mujer—Es uno similar al que jugué contigo hace tiempo, en aquél entonces se llamaba 'dar caza a Sakura-chan' pero ahora será 'dar caza a Sasuke-chan', ¿te gusta?

Sasuke comenzó a retroceder instintivamente. Él no era estúpido, sabía cuando un oponente no estaba a su nivel. Sintió la misma presión que cuando vio a Zabuza por primera vez, trató de calmarse, pero estaba tan confundido con todas esas mentiras, porque tenían que serlo, ¿no?

—Yo te perseguiré, te daré algo de tiempo, claro—se encogió de hombros—Y tu tratarás de escapar, ¿te suena bien? Pero eso sí, si te atrapo ya no más Sasuke-kun.

Palideció, ella no estaba jugando.

—Adelante, corre—y eso fue lo único que necesitó para comenzar a huir.

—¡Ah! Se me olvidó decirle que también tiene que esquivar mis ataques—dijo cuando Sasuke se había adentrado en el bosque, aunque dudó de que él la hubiera escuchado—Bueno, no creo que sea importante.

Y lo persiguió. Lo persiguió hasta que lo acorraló en aquella cueva.

—No te preocupes—le dijo cuando le dio alcance—Más que por mí, lo hago por todos. Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Tranquilo, será _rápido_—la realidad de las palabras lo golpearon en ese momento.

Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella si estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

Pero aún así, sacó algo de valor para hablarle.

—Así es como vamos a terminar, ¿eh?—le dijo con cierta arrogancia.

—Ni siquiera en las últimas muestras algo de humildad—ella soltó un suspiro de reprobación.

—Acaba esto de una vez… Sakura.

Y ella alzó su puño cargado de chakra con destino al Uchiha.

Sasuke vio en cámara lenta cómo el ataque se acercaba, cerró sus ojos instintivamente y esperó… pero oyó un grito, un quejido y una especie de golpe seco.

Tardó en procesar el hecho de que estaba vivo, abrió sus orbes oscuros, estaba sudando del nerviosismo, y la imagen que vio lo dejó perplejo. Sakura estaba siendo inmovilizada contra el piso por un rubio, que extrañamente le pareció muy similar a Naruto.

El rubio lo miró directamente, sus orbes azules lo detallaron y luego le sonrió un poco.

—Mira nada más, Sasuke Uchiha está temblando como una niñita—si no hubiese estado tan asustado, hubiese gruñido—¿Quién diría que a esta edad te salvaría?—luego se dirigió a Sakura, que estaba extrañamente callada y su cabello ocultaba sus ojos—Y a ti también, Sakura-chan. Itachi venía en camino a aniquilarte por meterte con su querido hermano menor

Sasuke reaccionó en ese momento… ¿que Itachi qué…?

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hola chicos ¿Cómo andan? Sí, lo sé. Hasta yo estoy sorprendida, es decir ¿Yo? ¿Actualizando tan rápido? Bueno ando de vacaciones y todavía no comienzo la universidad, así que supongo que tengo que aprovechar antes de que técnicamente me retire del mundo fanfiction. ¡Rayos! Y tantas ideas que tengo para plasmar, pero bueno, las responsabilidades son primero así que, que más da. Gracias de antemano a todos, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, y no saben lo mucho que me motiva a escribir.

**Kathy-san**, no te sientas mal, es más muchísimas gracias por hacer ese comentario, para eso están ustedes y si no hubiese cambiado el capítulo entonces la historia sería hasta ridícula. Así que te dedico este capítulo a ti.

**Allie-san,** ¿Cómo que casi pierdes el respeto hacia mí ¬¬? Voy a enviarte unos cuantos Akatsukis como castigo (Nah, vale es broma, jejejeje. Pues me alegro que te haya gustado, estoy esperando el siguiente del tuyo ¬¬, ¿por qué tiene que ser sólo los lunes T.T?)

**Akiiko-Chan,** sabes hay unos fics en inglés que me gustaría recomendarte. El SasuSaku no es la pareja principal pero sí la hay. Es sumamente interesante, se llama **Raising a Raven** de **A tragic galaxy** (o algo así .) trata de que en la batalla final entre Itachi y Sasuke, el Kirin y el Susanoo colisionan lo cual produce que Itachi se convierta en un niño de ocho años, siendo rescatado por los de Konoha, tendrá que habituarse a vivir en una aldea que lo desprecia ya que no saben la verdad oculta tras la masacre y la preocupación de que su hermano menor se esté perdiendo más en la oscuridad. Realmente es muy genial, si te llama la atención, búscalo entre mis favoritos.

**Gracias a:** Antotis, Shina Uchiha, Kathy, titaternura, mizukizt, cerezo sekai, Ikamari, M-Manakel-K, Kaoru Uchiha NaruLove, Francusss-chan, AllieR. Uchiha, Akiiko-Chan, Aidil, fabiola59.

_Próximo Capítulo: Naruto y Hinata._

Ama-chan off!

¿Me dejas un review?


	9. Hinata

Hinata Huyga estaba asombrada y a la vez nerviosa. Ella nunca había sido del tipo de persona que los superiores tomaran en consideración a la hora de realizar una misión importante. Pero allí estaba, en frente de los consejeros de Konoha, quienes habían solicitado su presencia de inmediato.

La tensión que había en el ambiente se podía cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo. La palabra _guerra_ tenía a todos muy alterados. Hace dos días que su amado Naruto-kun había sido enviado lejos para poder protegerlo junto con el Hachibi. Todos en la aldea estaban arreglando los últimos detalles para partir al campo de batalla.

—Hinata Hyuga—habló Koharu—Me alegra que hayas venido tan pronto como se te llamó.

—Bu-buenas tardes—respondió, inclinando levemente su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes para que te hemos mandado a llamar?—preguntó Homura con monotonía.

—N-no con exactitud, señores—respondió tímidamente—El ANBU q-que me i-informó sólo me dijo que ne-necesitaban mi a-ayuda para algo importante.

Ambos ancianos se miraron entre ellos y luego volvieron su vista a la chica.

—Tenemos un problema con respecto a Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha—comenzó Homura, la ojos perlas abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tenía un mal presentimiento por esto.

—Raikage-sama tiene sus dudas con respecto al Uzumaki—continuó Koharu—Aunque se sabe que Naruto no participará en la guerra, aún así no puede evitar estar inquieto.

—C-con todo r-respeto, ¿c-cómo que dudas?—indagó.

—Dudas sobre qué hará Uzumaki con respecto al Uchiha—Koharu soltó un suspiro—Sasuke Uchiha es un criminal rango S del cual Konoha debió hacerse cargo hace mucho tiempo, pero por culpa de Tsunade y su estúpida confianza en el contenedor del Kyubi es que todo esto se ha salido de nuestras manos.

_No creo que la confianza de Tsunade-sama sobre Naruto sea estúpida_ pensó la chica.

—Por eso es que nosotros junto al Raikage hemos llegado a un pequeño acuerdo—explicó Homura—Vamos a aniquilar nosotros mismos a Sasuke Uchiha, sin la intervención del mocoso del Kyubi.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué estaban tramando estos señores?

—No sólo contamos con el apoyo del Kumo, sino también de Kiri e Iwa, tanto la Mizukage como el Tsuchikage están de acuerdo—continuó el anciano—Todo esto se llevará a cabo a escondidas de Tsunade y Gaara, sabemos que nunca harían nada en contra de Naruto.

—¿Y yo qu-qué tengo que v-ver en todo e-esto?—esto se estaba poniendo feo para ella.

—Fácil—Por favor, que no sea lo que ella creía—Tú le darás caza a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡¿Qué?—No pudo evitar contener la pequeña exclamación—¡Y-yo no s-soy rival p-para Sasuke-kun!—habló alterada

—No es una opción—antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, un ANBU había aparecido detrás de ella, hizo un par de sellos y le dio una suave palmada detrás de la nuca—Es una orden—Hinata cayó de rodillas ante el sorpresivo golpe que mandó una descarga a todo su cuerpo, dejándola débil—Lo que te hemos colocado es un sello de obediencia, no podrás decirle esto a nadie, si lo haces, tú cuerpo quedará paralizado.

La ojos perlas respiraba entrecortadamente, sintió una opresión rara en su interior, supuso que eso es lo que llamaban odio, era extraño, nunca había odiado a alguien antes.

La anciana decidió explicarle el porqué de todo esto.

—Es por Naruto—aquello logró captar la atención de Hinata, la chiha trató de dejar a un lado su odio y centrar su mente en lo decía esa bruja—Si Naruto lucha contra Sasuke—siguió la anciana—Lo más probable es que muera—la chica frunció el ceño.

Aquello no lo creía, Naruto jamás perdería contra Sasuke.

—Sasuke posee el sharingan, claro que puede ganarle—le dijo la anciana con malicia—Él puede controlar el kyubi, algo que Uzumaki no logrará ni en un millón de años.

_Mentira_ se repetía Hinata una y otra vez _Aquello es mentira, de ser cierto, deberían mandar a alguien más fuerte o más listo que yo._

—Pero en cambio tú, Hinata—habló Homura—Tú sí podrías darnos esa victoria.

—N-no lo entiendo—dijo quedito.

—Ahora, no—le respondió el hombre—Pero cuando luches contra Sasuke lo entenderás. Ahora puedes irte y recuerda que si le dices esto a alguien, tendrás problemas. Hemos confiado el destino de este mundo en tus manos.

_Naruto-kun_ pensó tristemente _Mira el lado positivo Hinata, es todo por Naruto-kun._

Y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, se levanto algo adolorida y se retiró, casi arrastrando los pies, de esa habitación con rumbo a su casa.

* * *

><p>—Koharu—la llamó el anciano—Todavía no entiendo porque a ella y no a Sakura Haruno—preguntó.<p>

La mujer tomó un poco de té y luego miró al hombre que tenía en frente.

—Es cierto que con la Haruno las posibilidades de que nuestro plan falle son nulas—admitió—Pero habría sido muy obvio para todos de quien la mandó hacía ese encuentro. En cambio con la Hyuga, sabemos que Naruto le tiene aprecio, pero no el suficiente para que se den cuenta.

—Enviar a Hinata Hyuga para que sea asesinada por Sasuke Uchiha, es la fase uno—comenzó a enumerar el anciano—eso cambiará la mentalidad de Naruto, quien peleará para matar a Sasuke y no para 'salvarlo de sí mismo', esa es la fase dos y luego dejar que ellos mismo se maten, así nos libramos tanto de los Uchiha como del Kyubi y terminamos con la fase tres.

—Simplemente perfecto, tanto tú como yo sabemos que Naruto irá a esa guerra—afirmó la mujer—Lo que sucede es que el Raikage es muy imbécil para notar eso.

—Y esa tonta Hyuga pensando que todo esto es encomendado por los Kages, como modo de protección a Naruto—el hombre soltó una suave risa—Realmente los sentimientos nos llevan a cometer locuras.

—Danzo siempre tuvo razón con respecto a eso—la mujer soltó un suspiro—Pero en fin, por proteger Konoha de esos dos monstruos, hay que hacer sacrificios y Hinata Hyuga es uno de esos.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba descansando en su cama, hace poco había visto con tristeza la extraña marca que tenía sobre su lengua. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Mañana comenzaría a entrenar duro si quería siquiera hacerle un rasguño a Sasuke, tenía miedo, pero debía hacerlo.<p>

_Por Naruto-kun_ se dijo con determinación.

Ya había estaba metida en eso, pero aún así, su mente le decía que algo no encajaba, que no debía hacerlo, que iba a arrepentirse…

Y vaya que lo hizo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella si estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance, Time Travel.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Nueve: **Hinata.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Le causaba nostalgia oír hablar sin parar a Naruto. Lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, que él siempre le correspondía.<p>

—¡Mire Hinata-san!—señaló—¡Allí está el pueblo!

Y en efecto, habían llegado al pequeño poblado del que Naruto le había hablado… pero no le gustó mucho la apariencia del mismo. Prácticamente era un pueblo de mala muerte, lleno de bares, gente alcohólica, drogada, algunas mujeres usaban cosas muy reveladoras.

_Gracias a Dios cargo una capa, al menos podré pasar algo desapercibida_ pensó la chica con fastidio, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—Vaya, este pueblo es horrible—comentó Naruto con una expresión de decepción—Bueno, pero si mal no recuerdo Kakashi-sensei me dijo que lo esperara por aquí mientras buscaba a Sakura-chan, así que tendremos que entrar.

Hinata lo miró.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que podamos hacer ¿no?—preguntó con una sonrisa—Tú tienes que esperar a tus amigos, además me insististe que me quedará hasta que llegaran.

Naruto le sonrió abiertamente y eso sólo la hizo sentir culpable.

Pobre tonto.

Ella no debería estar allí sino buscando a Sasuke y a Naruto, pero quería pasar más tiempo con este Naruto, el que no la odiaba y la trataba como una criminal, a pesar de que todo lo que ella hacía era por amor. Suspiró sonoramente.

—¿Le he dicho que se parece a alguien que conozco?—preguntó Naruto como por sexta vez, mientras caminaban entre las calles de ese pueblo.

—Sí, Naruto—respondió con calma—Según tú, me parezco mucho a Hinata, la cual es mi prima, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto se rascó la nuca y rió nerviosamente.

—¿Pero en serio no le parece raro? ¡Hasta tienen el mismo nombre, 'ttebayo!

—Es un sistema del clan, te lo dije también—Naruto frunció el ceño, pero después se encogió de hombros, clanes y sus raras reglas, se dijo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando algún puesto de ramen decente por ese intento de pueblo. Claro que se parecían, si eran la misma persona. Recordó con gracia como habían terminado así.

_Había accedido ir con Naruto para tratar de sacarle información de donde se encontraba, después de eso tendría que irse y buscar a Sasuke, y todo había sido de maravilla sino hubiese sido por Naruto._

—_¿Cómo se llama, 'ttebayo?_

_Aún estaba tratando de procesar el hecho de que estaba hablando con Naruto Uzumaki de doce años, por lo que en vez de mentir, sin querer se le salió la verdad._

—_Hinata—fue allí en que cayó en cuenta de que __**debió**__ haber mentido—Es decir…_

—_¡Ah! ¡Como una conocida que tengo en Konoha, 'ttebayo!—Bueno, Naruto era tonto en esos tiempos, recordó con alivio, él no notaria nada extraño, ¿verdad?—Hasta tiene esos raros ojos perlas de ella, el mismo color de cabello y piel… y el mismo nombre—dijo el chico con extrañeza—que raro, 'ttebayo—vale, tal vez no fuera tanto._

_Hinata buscó en su mente alguna excusa y pues, simplemente usó la primera que cruzó por su cabeza._

—_Somos familia—dijo rápidamente—Sí, así, somos familia—después de todo en el clan usaban un solo sistema para los nombres cuando se trataba de la rama principal, por eso es normal que algunas veces hayan personas con el mismo nombre._

—_¡¿En serio, 'ttebayo?_

_Y sólo Naruto se creería una mentira como esa. Sonrió ante su suerte_

—_Eh… sí—respondió al dudosa—Yo también soy una ninja de Konoha y regresaba de una misión sumamente importante cuando fui atacaba y tuve que usar un jutsu __**sólo para los miembros del clan Hyuga**__—aclaró al ver la mirada de brillo de Naruto, la cual se apagó de inmediato—para poder escapar porque estaba débil._

—_¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí, 'ttebayo!—colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió._

_Hinata se alivió que dejara de preguntar._

—_Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?—quiso saber la chica tratando de ocultar su ansiedad._

—_Bueno—se detuvo un momento y pensó—La verdad no lo sé, 'ttebayo._

_Hinata lo miró con impaciencia, esto no la estaba llevando a ningún lado._

—_Mi equipo fue atacado y dispersado mientras estábamos escoltando a Sakura-san hacía el templo del Tiempo, Kakashi-sensei fue a buscar a Sakura-chan porque se perdió y pues me dijo que me acercara al pueblo que veremos más adelante—ella asintió._

_De repente, Hinata analizó mejor sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que Naruto había dicho algo sobre una tal Sakura-san que se dirigía al Templo del Tiempo, ¿acaso había llegado a donde necesitaba?_

—_¿Sakura-san?—preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa._

—_¡Es cierto! Usted la conoce ¿no?—recordó el rubio que ella había preguntado por ella cuando se despertó._

—_Yo…—Hinata iba a mentir, pero el rubio la cortó._

—_No se preocupe, ella está con Sasuke-teme, está en buenas manos._

_Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡por supuesto que estaba en buenas manos! ¿Pero Sasuke lo estará?_

—_Dios—susurró—Tengo que…_

_Iba a dar media vuelta, cuando Naruto la agarró de un brazo._

—_¿A dónde va, 'ttebayo?—la miraba con el ceño fruncido—¡Usted está débil! ¿Recuerda? ¡Así que viene conmigo hasta que llegué Kakashi-sensei!_

—_Pero…_

—_Sin peros—la comenzó a halar en dirección al pueblo y ella se dejó porque una parte, egoísta, de su mente le decía que fuera con ese chiquillo que la miraba cálidamente hasta que volviera a ver al que la miraba gélidamente._

Así fue como terminó con Naruto. Ahora, que habían encontrado un puesto de ramen decente, estaban por comer un poco. Aún así no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por Sasuke.

_Espero que esté bien y que Sakura no le haga nada, debería ir a buscarlos _suspiró pesadamente mientras revolvía su ramen, del cual no había probado ni un bocado, _Soy un fracaso._

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el ramen?—preguntó Naruto antes de comenzar con su cuarto plato.

Hinata le sonrió un poco.

—Sólo estaba pensado, supongo.

—¿En qué?—quiso saber.

—En mi vida y como es un fracaso total por todas las decisiones incorrectas que he tomado—respondió.

Naruto dejó de comer ramen un momento y la miró seriamente.

—No creo… que una mujer tan bonita como usted deba pensar eso—le replicó—Y, pues por decisiones incorrectas, todos las hacemos.

Bueno, Naruto algunas veces hacía comentarios inteligentes.

—No lo entenderías—le dijo dulcemente—Yo… traicioné a la persona que más amo, para protegerla, aún cuando debí buscar otra solución—suspiró—Ahora me odia completamente.

—¿Y por qué no trata de aclararle todo, 'ttebayo?

—Porque ya es muy tarde—respondió—No creo que él me escuche.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Sólo un imbécil no la escucharía—Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada, si tan sólo Naruto supiera que se estaba llamando a sí mismo imbécil—¡¿Qué?

—Nada, nada—dijo tratando de calmarse—Tal vez pueda tratarlo, aunque…

Se calló un momento, ¿estaría bien lo que iba a decir? ¿Estaría bien querer ser egoísta y cambiar todo desde cero?

—_Yo pienso ser egoísta—le dijo Sasuke antes de ir a ver a Naruto—No por nada se me está presentando esta oportunidad._

Si él podía serlo, ¿Por qué no ella?

—¿Aunque…?—la animó Naruto a continuar.

—Tú… tienes que prometerme que ayudaras a mi prima Hinata, tu conocida, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Ayudar a Hinata? ¿Qué tiene, 'ttebayo?

—Ella es… muy tímida y dudosa, me gustaría que la ayudaras a superarse, a creer en ella misma sin importar lo que digan los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo, 'ttebayo!... pero… siempre que la veo ¡Se desmaya!

—Ah, eso—dijo con una risa nerviosa—Seguro es que le gustas—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate.

—¡¿Q-qué?—Gritó—¡¿Yo? ¡¿Gustarle a ella? ¡Pero es imposible, sé que es algo rarita cuando ando cerca, pero no creo que le guste, 'ttebayo!

Una a una, las memorias del comportamiento de Hinata para con él, se fueron haciendo presentes en su mente y de repente todo le parecía cobrar sentido.

Hinata Hyuga le gustaba él… Imposible.

—Bueno, es sólo mi opinión—le dijo Hinata—Pero creo que es posible, ella es muy tímida así que cuando alguien le gusta muchísimo se pone roja, hiperventila y hasta se desmaya. Te lo digo porque soy su prima

Naruto estaba que se desmayaba de la impresión, eso había sido demasiada información para él. Ahora era el rubio que estaba rojo, hiperventilaba y al borde del colapso.

Hinata reía divertida, ahora era él quien sufría un ataque por ella. Era tan dulce ver invertido los papeles.

Tan dulce… que dolía.

—_Vaya, vaya—Los ojos rojos la miraban con una total indiferencia—Hinata Hyuga, ¿acaso has venido a buscar tu muerte?_

_Hinata estaba asustada, tener a ese Sasuke Uchiha tan frío delante de ella era un martirio._

_¿Qué hacía allí de todas formas? Ah claro, resulta ser que el bendito sello de obediencia no sólo era para acallarla sino también obligaba a su cuerpo cumplir su misión. Ahora resulta que estaba en frente del mismo Dios de la Muerte._

_Pensó que si iba a morir, al menos lo haría con dignidad._

—_He venido a aniquilarte por el bien de Naruto-kun—dijo con seriedad._

_Sasuke la miró por un momento y luego comenzó a carcajearse. Hinata se asustó._

—_Me has dado algo de humor, Hyuga—le dijo con tranquilidad—Así que tal vez tenga piedad de ti—se colocó en modo de ataque._

_No duró ni cinco segundos en combate, lo sabía, Sasuke era demasiado fuerte para ella._

—_¿Quién te ha ordenado que vineras a por mí?—le preguntó mientras la agarraba por el cuello y la estampaba contra un árbol. La chica gimió en dolor._

—_Y-yo—habló entrecortadamente—N-no t-te diré._

_Sasuke enfureció._

—_¡Fue Konoha, ¿verdad?—le gritó mientras la soltaba, la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras aspiraba aire, había estado a punto de ahorcarla—¡Son unos bastardos! ¡Si querían que luchara contra Naruto, lo hubiese hecho plácidamente! ¡No tenían que usarte como a Itachi!_

_Sasuke estaba molesto, demasiado, su chakra se hizo más atemorizante_

—_¿A-a qué t-te refieres?—dijo la chica confundida._

—_¿No te has dado cuenta? Tú dices que vienes aquí a luchar por Naruto, pero alguien te obligó a venir, ¿no?—Ella se quedó callada—Hmph, lo supuse ¿Quién fue?_

—_N-no puedo—dijo con miedo—T-tengo un sello de obediencia._

—_¿Un sello de obediencia?—Sasuke rió secamente—Así que ese es el método para callar todas sus artimañas. No creo que haya sido Tsunade, ella no haría eso, así que fueron los del consejo._

—…

—_Parece que sí—confirmó, al ver que la muchacha no hablaba—Y todos me piden que vuelva a Konoha para ser sólo un mísero esclavo de ellos._

—_A-aún no me dices que sig-significa que me hayan usado—le recordó._

—_Tú dices que estás aquí para proteger a Uzumaki—habló—Pero en realidad, sabemos que no me llegas ni a los talones. Lo que los viejos quieren es que yo te mate, así Naruto vendría con todo a matarme. Y si mis conclusiones son correctas, ellos quieren que nos matemos el uno al otro._

_Hinata abrió los ojos como platos._

—_¿M-matar a Na-Naruto-kun?_

—_Hn—se limitó a contestar—Sólo eres un mísero juguete, tal cual como mi hermano lo fue._

—…_No, ellos… a Naruto-kun—se sentía tan usada._

—_Asume la realidad—le dio la espalda—Para que veas que tu linda aldea no es más que una…_

_Un ataque hizo que se callara, Sasuke lo evitó con agilidad, Hinata apenas y pudo evitar que no la dañara mucho._

—_¡SASUKE UCHIHA!—Ese era el Raikage y no venía solo, los otros Kages venían dispuestos a luchar contra él—Pero mira nada más, una pequeña traidora—dijo con desprecio al verla allí_

—_Hinata—dijo con sorpresa Tsunade—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

—_Tsunade-sama yo…—pero su voz se atragantó, ella estaba a punto de soltarlo todo y entonces el sello actuó, por fortuna sólo atascó el sonido que iba a salir, pero más nada._

—_¿Por qué?—preguntó con cierto enojo la rubia—¡Creí que amabas a Naruto!_

—_Yo…—No podía defenderse, ¡Esos malditos viejos! ¡¿Acaso todo era una trampa? ¡Claro, si el plan fallaba, hay que eliminar la evidencia! ¿Y qué mejor forma que hacerla pasar por traidora?_

—_Ves, te lo dije—habló el Uchiha—Vete de aquí—sus ojos negros se encontraron con los perlas—eres igual que Itachi—ella no entendía que quería decir con eso, Sasuke comenzó a encaminarse hacia los kages, listo para la batalla—Si no tienes a donde ir, búscame cuando todo termine._

_Y dicho eso liberó su Susanoo. Hinata como pudo corrió para salvar su vida. Tenía que recuperarse, después buscaría a Naruto, ¡él tenía que creerle!_

* * *

><p>—<em>Hmph, viniste—le había dicho Sasuke con indiferencia, cuando se interpuso entre su batalla contra Naruto.<em>

_Había tomado una decisión, tal vez no sea la mejor, pero era la única que se le ocurrió cuando estaba tratando de reponerse._

—_Es hora de irnos, Sasuke—respondió de la misma forma. Ella no podía volver a Konoha, el consejo se encargaría de hundirla a como dé lugar. Además, no podía dejar que ellos tocaran a Naruto, lo protegería y usaría a Sasuke para ese propósito._

—_H-Hinata, ¿p-por qué?—tartamudeó Naruto, incapaz de moverse. Le dolió ver esa expresión en su tierno rostro, pero tenía que hacerlo, por él… por Naruto._

—_Eso, Naruto—respondió con indiferencia—No es asunto tuyo—dicho eso, a una velocidad asombrosa, tomó al Uchiha malherido y desapareció._

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Por qué has venido?—le dijo el Uchiha cuando estuvieron lejos.<em>

—_Tú me vas a ayudar, Sasuke—le dijo con tranquilidad—Y yo te ayudaré a llegar al Consejo de Konoha, por muy fuerte que seas, necesitas ayuda, y yo te la pienso proporcionar._

—_Hablas como si supieras mucho—le respondió._

—¿_Más que tú sobre la seguridad de Konoha?, sí—y con eso concluyó la conversación. Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero lamentablemente para su orgullo, ella tenía razón._

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Así que te has enamorado de Sakura?—le preguntó. Llevaban juntos casi tres año, su fuerza había incrementado demasiado, además de que ahora, con Sasuke, controlaba Akatsuki en su totalidad.<em>

_Gracias a eso, había sido capaz de parar tantos ataques contra Naruto, que ya había perdido la cuenta. Claro que ahora era una criminal buscada, pero eso no le importaba, por Naruto, ella haría cualquier cosa._

—_Algo así—le respondió con indiferencia el moreno—En fin, voy a dar una vuelta, ¿vienes?—su relación era muchísimo mejor de lo que pensaba. Ahora mismo andaban hacía Iwa, el Tsuchikage había pedido 'sus servicios' para mandarle una 'sorpresita' a Kiri._

—_No—le respondió—Voy a practicar una nueva técnica…_

_Y vaya que se arrepintió de no ir._

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Sasuke, ya basta!—rugió Hinata, quien había entrado a la cueva—Déjala ir. Ya le has hecho más que suficiente.<em>

_Había decidido buscar a Sasuke al ver que tardaba mucho en llegar. Cuando ubicó su chakra, vio que no estaba solo, estaba con Sakura. Se asustó un poco de lo que pudo haber sucedido entre ellos. Con sigilo, se acercó a la cueva, pero al oír el pequeño gritito de Sakura, entró corriendo. Pero jamás esperó ver eso. ¿Qué diablos había hecho Sasuke? Observó a Sakura en el suelo con tristeza, que trató de ocultar lo mejor que pudo, no pensaba que su reencuentro sería de esa forma._

_Con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke se alejó de ella._

—_Eres mía—fue lo único que dijo antes de que Sakura se levantará y saliera de la cueva._

_Hinata vio que estaba herida, demasiado herida. Pero se dio cuenta de que esa mujer aún amaba a Sasuke._

"_Esa es la expresión máxima del masoquismo" pensó con amargura._

_¡Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón! Sasuke, por muy… compañero o amigo, no estaba segura que fuera eso aún, no podía seguir jugando con ella. Así que hizo lo primero que le pasó por la mente._

_Cuando pasó por un lado de Hinata, ella habló:_

—_Eso es más que suficiente humillación para ti ¿no?—ni siquiera voltear a verla—Vete Sakura y trata de olvidar, por tu propio bien—se sintió como una perra, pero en ese momento en que vio el dolor, el arrepentimiento y la amargura en el rostro de Sasuke, no pudo evitar que se le escapara la última frase—Perdónalo, él te ama—Pero dudo que la Haruno la hubiese escuchado, la chica sólo corrió lo más que pudo, tratando de alejarse de allí._

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas después, entró al despacho de Sasuke para hablar con él. Pero lo que vio, no le gustó para nada.<em>

_Todo estaba destruido, las paredes, ventanas, escritorio… todo._

_Él estaba viendo a través del hueco en donde antes había estado una gran mural de vidrio, le daba la espalda._

—_¿Sasuke?—tanteó ella._

—_Se casa—fue lo único que le respondió luego de un largo silencio—Sakura se casa._

_Y fue en ese momento en que la encaró y vio la expresión de un hombre destruido. Comprendió que Sasuke realmente la amaba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo de la forma correcta, por eso siempre terminaba hiriéndola. Sintió pena por él._

—_Yo… lo siento, Sasuke—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir—Puedo saber con quién…—no terminó la frase._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda de nuevo. Hinata esperó pacientemente._

—…_Con Naruto—y allí sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba._

_¡No! ¡Todos menos Naruto!_

_Sus rodillas flaquearon, y de pronto se halló en el suelo, llorando._

* * *

><p><em>Llevaba dos años como esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, o al menos fingiéndolo. Sasuke le había dicho que era mejor así, que eso le otorgaría más respeto, más poder, más dolores de cabeza a Naruto.<em>

_No entendió muy bien esa última parte. Pero el punto es que ahora era Hinata Uchiha._

_Esa noche fue que comenzaron los rumores sobre que ella era una tirana y caprichosa mujer, cuyo marido le daba todo lo que quisiera._

_Regresaba de Konoha, después de haberle hecho una visita secreta a Naruto, como hacía desde hace años. Aún cuando no eran nada, y ya no habría posibilidades de que pudieran serlo, ella seguía velando por él en secreto._

_Unos diez hombres borrachos salieron de un callejón. Hinata los vio de frente, pero no les prestó mucha atención. Los sujetos la vieron lascivamente y con intensiones nada agradables, ella sólo liberó un poco de chakra que rompió ligeramente el piso por la presión para asustarlos._

—_Acérquense y les asesino—fue lo único que bastó decirles para que se alejaran apuradamente. Continuó con su camino tranquilamente y al pasar en frente del callejón, oyó unos suaves gemidos. Curiosa, se adentró en la oscuridad y lo que vio, no le agradó nada._

_Era una pequeña niña de cuando mucho unos diez años. Sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, tenía moretones y maltratos por todo su cuerpecito. No había que ser un genio para saber que… la habían violado._

—_Quiero tener las cabezas de estos hombres antes del anochecer, Sasuke—le pidió una mañana. Le había costado un poco, pero con ayuda de un subordinado especialista en mentes, logró recordar las caras de esos hombres y luego mandó a buscar sus nombres._

_Sasuke la miró con cierta extrañeza pero asintió._

_Al día siguiente, se presentó ante la pequeña niña, Negumi, para decirle el éxito de su venganza._

—_No te preocupes, Negumi-chan—le dijo—Ya nunca más te tocarán, puedes estar en paz—terminó mientras colocaba las flores sobre su tumba, la pequeña no había aguantado, su daño interno era tal que simplemente murió. Pero Hinata se encargó de hacerles pagar._

_Claro que la gente nunca supo su lado de la historia. Simplemente la habían visto como una sanguinaria._

* * *

><p>—<em>Es para mi esposa—le había dicho Naruto al vendedor—Espero que le guste.<em>

_Observó el pequeño medallón en forma de Luna que había comprado Naruto para Sakura. No supo si era coincidencia, pero se había topado con él en aquella ciudad, aparentemente iba a una reunión en Suna. Vio como se alejaba con tranquilidad sin percatarse de su presencia, como siempre, y con su regalo en el bolsillo._

_En ese momento, deseó ser Sakura con todo su corazón._

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Sasuke! ¡Entró en las ruinas!—gritó a su compañero.<em>

—_Tks—fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha mientras entraba corriendo a lo que quedaba de aquél majestuoso templo._

_Estaban persiguiendo al causante de todo el alboroto entre sus tropas, tenían que erradicarlo antes de que hiciera algún daño innecesario._

—_No podemos dejar que llegue al cuarto de la ceremonia—le dijo a Hinata, ella asintió—Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que se vaya a otro tiempo._

_El sujeto les había dicho que poseía ese raro medallón que te permitía viajar en el tiempo y Sasuke se mostró súbitamente interesado en él._

—_Adiós—fue lo único que dijo ese hombre antes de desaparecer en el último cuarto. No habían podido alcanzarlo a tiempo._

—_¡Maldición!—gritó Sasuke muy molesto._

_Hinata sólo lo vio más no interrumpió, fue cuando se hubo calmado un poco que decidió hablar._

—_Hay otra mitad—le recordó—Según la leyenda ese medallón se puede dividir, y por lo que él nos mostró, sólo tenía una._

—…

—_Podemos tratar de obtener la otra, y así hacer lo que tienes pensado hacer con el medallón, que si no me equivoco, es tratar de salvar a tu Clan, ¿no?_

—_No—Hinata lo miró sorprendida—Sólo a Itachi. Es lo único que quiero, además de tratar de cambiar lo que… le hice a Sakura—suspiró pesadamente._

—_Yo… yo vi la otra mitad—habló algo dudosa, Sasuke la miró atentamente—Naruto la compró para Sakura como regalo de cumpleaños—terminó._

_Sasuke no hizo preguntas, sólo se limitó a decir:_

—_Entonces, parece que tenemos que ver a Naruto otra vez._

_Y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente._

—Te he encontrado, Naruto—un hombre enmascarado la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Kakashi, quien había entrado al puesto de ramen. Su único ojo visible la miró con extrañeza.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!—exclamó el rubio recuperándose de su ataque, buscó con la mirada a alguien más pero al no ver a su amiga rosada, se extrañó—¿Eh?, ¿y Sakura-chan?

Kakashi endureció un poco su mirada.

—No la he encontrado, ni a Sasuke y a Sakura-san tampoco

Naruto se puso serio.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, sensei?

—Bueno, tal vez solicitar la ayuda de tu nueva amiga, ella podría ser de utilidad con su Byakugan. Por cierto ¿Quién es?

—¡Ah! ¡Disculpa, sensei!—el rubio se rascó la nuca—Ella es Hinata Hyuga, es una ninja de Konoha, andaba de misión cuando fue atacada y pues nos encontramos de causalidad cuando había logrado perder a sus perseguidores.

—Oh, ya veo. Un placer Hinata-san.

—El placer es todo mío, Kakashi-san—le respondió con una sonrisa.

Hinata suspiró internamente, el ninja copia creía que era una ninja de Konoha oficial, gracias a Dios la capa que estaba usando cubría el símbolo del Clan Uchiha de sus vestiduras.

—Entonces ¿andabas de misión sola?—indagó el hombre.

—Así es—respondió con tranquilidad, ni siquiera el ninja copia podía conocer a todos los miembros del clan Hyuga, nada podía arruinar esto…

—¡Además conoce a Sakura-san!—exclamó el rubio.

Excepto la torpeza del rubio.

Hinata vio como la cálida mirada de Kakashi se transformaba en una de duda y alerta.

_Genial, parece que este hombre sabe la verdad acerca de Sakura,_ pensó Hinata, ahora tenía que responder a las preguntas del shinobi.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. En fin, espero que esto les haya aclarado muchas dudas. Ahora entramos en la recta final de este fic, calma, todavía quedan varios capítulos, pero en sí, sólo quedan las conclusiones de todo este enredo. Si todavía les queda alguna duda, no duden en preguntar. Sé también, que la mayoría pensaba que este sería un NaruHina en toda su expresión, pero trató más sobre lo que sentía Hinata, por eso prefería llamarlo únicamente 'Hinata', será más adelante que estos dos hagan las paces, mis disculpas por haberlos emocionado. Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.

**Gracias a:** Fabiola59, AIdi, cerezo sekai, SamSweetheart, Fatima, Akiiko-Chan, titaternura, Maaiiiraa, Franchusss-chan, Antotis, Niiki95, Kaori uchiha NaruLove, pri-uchiha.

Ama-chan off!


	10. Itachi

Sakura iba bastante nerviosa. Demasiado, diría ella.

Primero porque casi la mandan al otro mundo (en parte era su culpa por ser débil)

Segundo porque un desconocido la salva (demasiado sexy para su salud mental)

Tercero porque ahora andaba con él en su espalda. Sí, no la había dejado caminar, le había indicado que se subiera.

Cuarto porque no sabía dónde estaban sus amigos.

Quinto porque temía por ellos.

Sexto porque…

—Estás inusualmente callada—habló el hombre—¿Tienes algo?

—Y-yo, bueno—se mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo—Me preguntaba quién era usted y a donde me lleva. Tengo que buscar a mis compañeros.

—...Mi nombre es Sasuke—la pelo rosa abrió los ojos como platos—Y te llevo a un lugar seguro.

—¿Di-dijo S-Sasuke?—¡Por Dios! ¡Ese hombre no sólo se parecía sino que también tenían el mismo nombre!

—Así es—y con el tono que usó, Sakura entendió que no quería más preguntas al respecto.

La Haruno sabía que no debía confiar tan abiertamente en él, pero era extraño, sentía que ese hombre la protegería de todo mal. Pensó en Sasuke y en lo mucho que se parecían. Suspiró un poco, en ese momento el hombre se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó.

—Alguien viene—respondió con tranquilidad.

Y, en efecto, una persona apareció de entre los árboles.

—¡Sasuke!

Sakura vio con detenimiento a la hermosa mujer, que por sus ojos supuso que era una Hyuga, que había aparecido frente de ellos. También notó como la comisura de los labios de 'Sasuke' se elevaban en señal de una pequeña sonria.

_¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Será su novia?_ Fueron los pensamientos de una confundida Sakura.

—Hinata—habló Sasuke. La mujer lo miraba con alivio—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Naruto no está contigo?

—Sí estoy bien, no ando específicamente con el Naruto que vino con nosotros—Sasuke arqueó una ceja, luego junto unos cuantos cabos sueltos y cayó en cuenta, si Sakura estaba allí, ¿Por qué no el Naruto de doce años?—pero eso no es lo importante. Tenemos un pequeño problema con Sakura.

—¿Conmigo?—dijo inconscientemente la pelo rosa que se había mantenido callada al ver a esa preciosura de mujer delante de ella.

—¿Eh? Oh—se limitó a decir Hinata cuando su vista se posó en los verdes ojos de Sakura—No contigo, con la mujer que anda con ustedes.

La pequeña asintió, aún confundida.

—Por cierto linda—Sakura la escuchó—Tus amigos te andan buscando.

Y como invocados de la nada, la sonora voz de Naruto se oyó.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estás bien! ¡Qué alivio!—Sasuke bajó a Sakura con suma delicadeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la Hyuga, Naruto se lanzó a abrazar a la pelo rosa y esta no se lo impidió.

Sasuke miró con el ceño fruncido como Kakashi aparecía entre los árboles, el Hatake le devolvió la mirada.

—Naruto, Sakura—ambos miraron a su sensei—quédense un momento aquí, yo tengo que hablar con ellos—dijo señalando a Hinata y a Sasuke—ustedes dos, vengan conmigo—y dicho eso, Hatake saltó entre los árboles.

Sasuke bufó, pero Hinata lo miró seriamente dándole a entender que tenían que ir, así que siguiendo el camino del enmascarado, ambos se pusieron en marcha dejando a unos confundidos Naruto y Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella si estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance, Time Travel.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Diez: **Itachi.

**Dedicado a: **akyraa, Gracias por darme el review número 100.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que le pasó por la mente a Sasuke cuando ese hombre rubio habló sobre Itachi fue la ira, seguida de un sentimiento de confusión y de dolor.<p>

Fueron demasiadas emociones juntas para lo que podía manejar, comenzó a hiperventilar mientras todos los recuerdos sobre Itachi pasaban sobre su cabeza:

Su perfecto acto de hermano mayor ¡porque era un acto! ¡Él mismo se lo había dicho!

La manera en que masacró el clan, porque no se conformó sólo con hacerlo, sino que también se encargó de mostrárselo lenta y tortuosamente.

Y sus palabras finales: _Estúpido hermano menor ódiame y aborréceme, huye, aférrate a la vida, y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a buscarme._

¡Y lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba sobre todas las cosas del mundo!

Su vida, su mísera vida tenía ese propósito: matarlo.

¿Rehacer el clan? Eso era mera cuestión de orgullo, él era un Uchiha, más que por tener una familia, lo hacía por responsabilidad y honor, nada más, nada menos. Cuestiones como el amor y esas cursilerías no eran lo suyo.

El último gesto de amor que había recibido, porque los de Sakura eran meros intentos vanidosos de querer ocupar un lugar que él no podía darle en su vida, era el de su madre.

Lo recordaba, todos los días del mundo lo recordaba.

Recordaba como Mikoto Uchiha le había sonreído esa mañana mientras le tendía su almuerzo y le deseaba lo mejor del mundo para ese día, además de prometerle 'practicar', aunque como buen crío había recalcado que era entrenar, con él cuando regresara.

Y no lo cumplió porque Itachi se lo impidió.

¿Qué había sentido su madre cuando su propio hijo, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre, la atravesó sin piedad?

¿Le había dolido o ni siquiera lo sintió?

¿La encaró o la atacó de espaldas?

¿Murió de inmediato o se desangró lentamente?

¿Itachi si quiera dudó al momento de levantar su espada contra ella o disfrutó haciéndolo?

¿Se sentiría culpable o le tiene sin cuidado?

Y entonces llegó a ese punto donde entra la confusión de todo.

Su hermano le dejó bien en claro que no lo mataba porque ni siquiera valía la pena.

Entonces aparece esta mujer y todas sus creencias, todo por lo que había vivido se va al caño. ¿Acaso su vida era más que una simple ilusión? ¿Itachi… mató a todos por protegerlos?

—_Luego, dentro de tres años te irás de caza a buscar a tu hermano._

—_Entonces lo matarás._

—_Pero te enterarás de que lo hizo para protegerte._

Eso eran más que simples mentiras, se auto convenció de eso mientras huía de Sakura, la supuesta versión futura de su inútil compañera de equipo.

Nada más, nada menos.

Porque era imposible, él era un Uchiha orgulloso de pertenecer a la aldea de Konoha, él nunca la traicionaría.

Y con eso iba a irse a la tumba, con la conciencia de que era Sasuke Uchiha, único sobreviviente de la masacre del Clan Uchiha hecha por su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, que en ningún momento lo quiso, ni hoy ni nunca. Así de simple, iba a morir odiando a su hermano mayor, porque no debía ser de otra forma.

—_Mira nada más, Sasuke Uchiha está temblando como una niñita—si no hubiese estado tan asustado, hubiese gruñido—¿Quién diría que ha esta edad te salvaría?—luego se dirigió a Sakura, que estaba extrañamente callada y su cabello ocultaba sus ojos—Y a ti también, Sakura-chan. Itachi venía en camino a aniquilarte por meterte con su querido hermano menor_

Entonces aparece ese rubio rompiendo la barrera que él había creado para evitar caer en la confusión y las preguntas morbosas.

Había mencionado a un Itachi que tenía las claras intenciones de matar a Sakura por meterse con _su querido hermano menor_.

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas.

Ni más ni menos.

Y con eso había sido suficiente para romper su preciado muro de la ignorancia que él mismo había construido. Porque sí, Sasuke Uchiha había construido una barrera para protegerlo de las preguntas ociosas y sin sentido.

¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado si realmente esas eran las verdaderas intenciones de Itachi?

¿Por qué todo le parecía tan extraño?

Pero él había sellado eso, no se mataría la cabeza buscando respuestas que él consideraba inútiles y sin sentido, porque Itachi se lo había aclarado.

_Lo hice para medir mis habilidades._

Exacto, él había matado al clan por eso. Tan simple como decir que a Naruto le gusta el ramen, Sakura se seca el cabello o Kakashi le gusta el librito raro que siempre carga.

—_Mira nada más, Sasuke Uchiha está temblando como una niñita—si no hubiese estado tan asustado, hubiese gruñido—¿Quién diría que ha esta edad te salvaría?—luego se dirigió a Sakura, que estaba extrañamente callada y su cabello ocultaba sus ojos—Y a ti también, Sakura-chan. Itachi venía en camino a aniquilarte por meterte con su querido hermano menor_

Pero eso que dijo ese rubio lo tenía con un colapso mental.

—_Y a ti también, Sakura-chan. Itachi venía en camino a aniquilarte por meterte con su querido hermano menor_

_Itachi venía en camino a aniquilarte por meterte con su querido hermano menor_

_Venía en camino a aniquilarte por meterte con su querido hermano menor_

_Por meterte con su querido hermano menor_

_Querido hermano menor_

—¿Sasuke?—Naruto miró como el moreno comenzaba a hiperventilar, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de su error—Maldita sea—murmuró.

Miró a la pelo rosa que tenía acorralada, no podía hacerle nada a él. El factor sorpresa había sido elemental para poder domar a Sakura y colocarle los supresores de chakra de modo que no pudiese atacarlo, por eso había esperado hasta que se dispuso a atacar a Sasuke.

Estaba tan concentrada que no había caído en cuenta de su presencia, ni siquiera lo sintió sino hasta que lo tuvo encima y con supresores de chakra ya colocados. Él le había dicho a Itachi que se encargaría de todo, pero que necesitaba hablar con él, que se quedara en los alrededores.

El chico había accedido a hacer lo que le pidió cuando le dijo:

—_Sé lo del clan Uchiha—lo miró serio—No trates de atacarme—advirtió cuando vio su Mangenkyo resplandecer en sus ojos—Aquí soy más fuerte que tú, así que ayúdame que yo te ayudaré_.

Entonces admitió que sintió odio cuando vio al Uchiha miniatura pero se recordó algo: él ya no era el honroso Naruto Uzumaki de doce años, ahora el egoísta Hokage que no había hecho nada más que llevar el sufrimiento a la vida de Sakura.

Ella lo amaba, pero aún así había decidido acabar con él, y poner fin a todo antes de que comenzara. Aunque Naruto sabía que lo hacía más por ella que por todos, se notaba a leguas.

Pero ¿y si usaban la otra solución? Por mera suerte del destino se había topado con el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, ¿no podía eso ser una señal? Tratar a Sasuke antes de que se hundieran todos con él, que en vez de acabarlo y hacer enloquecer de ira a Itachi.

No había que ser inteligente para saber cual opción era mejor. Itachi Uchiha no era alguien al que se debía tener como enemigo, y su ayuda era muy importante para Konoha.

Entonces contra todo pronóstico, se lanzó a la ayuda de su ¿mejor amigo o enemigo? No sabía, pero el punto es que lo hizo. Y, como siempre, terminó metiendo la pata en algo.

_Había hablado de más_.

Sus palabras se repitieron como un disco una y otra vez. ¡Maldita sea!

Salvó a Sasuke: sí.

Pero ahora el chico estaba al borde del colapso mental.

—Sakura—le llamó con dureza, la chica movió un poco su cabeza, sus ojos verdes andaban sin luz—¿De casualidad le dijiste algo que **no** te corresponde a ti decir?

—…

—¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?

—…

—¡Habla!

—Le dije cada y una de las cosas que ha hecho, ¿feliz? Yo sí, me encanta que se esté retorciendo de dolor y sufrimiento—le dijo con tranquilidad que asustó al Uzumaki—un poquito no le vendría mal.

—Sakura… recuerdas que hace una semana andabas muy feliz, ¿no?

—…Ve al punto, Naruto.

—Ibas a ver a Midori antes del ataque, te había encontrado el permiso.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Sasuke?

—¡Tonta! ¡Sasuke es el padre de esa niña! ¡Si algo le pasa aquí, ella no existirá!

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miedo.

No, no, no. Todos menos ella, todo menos Midori.

—Na-Naruto, sálvalo ¡Has algo!—se retorció debajo de su cuerpo—Soy médico, déjame hacer algo y… ¿Por qué me amarras con cuerdas de chakra, Uzumaki?—preguntó con irritación cuando sintió que amordazaba sus muñecas

—Tú quédate quieta allí.

—¡Naruto, suéltame!

El rubio se acercó a Sasuke, ignorando totalmente los gritos de Sakura. Lo tomó por los hombros y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, sus pupilas estaban dilatas y decía: él lo hizo, él lo hizo, él lo hizo.

—Sasuke—lo llamó—¡Sasuke!—lo zarandeó. El chico parpadeó y lo miró confundido, Naruto pensó que era una de las poquísimas veces que lo había visto tan vulnerable.

—Es mentira, ¿verdad?—le preguntó como si fuera un niño al cual le acaban de decir que Santa Claus no existe—Ella no es Sakura, yo no traicionaré a Konoha e Itachi es malo, ¿verdad?—Naruto se quedó mudo por un momento—¡Dímelo!—exigió el Uchiha al no recibir respuesta.

—…Mejor duerme—y eso fue lo último que Sasuke Uchiha oyó de aquel hombre tan parecido a Naruto cuando sintió un pequeño golpecito en la nuca.

—Es mejor así—fue lo que le dijo a Sakura, quien sólo se mantuvo callada—Sakura…

—Allí está Itachi—le cortó mirando hacia afuera, Uzumaki lanzó una mirada hacía uno de los árboles que estaban en el exterior de esa cueva. Y, en efecto, portando su capa negra con nubes rojas, estaba Itachi Uchiha.

Su mirada era tan indiferente, pero un pequeño brillo de tristeza estaba presente. Naruto lo miró serio.

—Has visto como ha reaccionado, Itachi—habló el rubio—Pero será peor en el futuro, habla ahora que tienes la oportunidad o calla para siempre. Y en cuanto a lo que Sakura hizo a Sasuke, ella te lo compensará curando tu enfermedad.

Sakura frunció el ceño más no se negó.

—Antes que nada—habló con su voz seria y carente de sentimiento alguno—¿Quiénes son ustedes? Quiero la verdad.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos horas después, lo recibió la imagen de su hermano. Ambos se miraron un momento, el menor trató de moverse pero se dio cuenta de que unas cuerdas de chakra se lo impedían. Gruñó un poco.<p>

—Hmph, parece que mi trastornada mente me creó una ilusión tuya—rompió el silencio Sasuke.

—…No es una ilusión—se limitó a contestar el mayor.

—Ya—le respondió. Sasuke estaba sorprendido consigo mismo por la forma en la que hablaba, ¿no debería estar furioso?—y yo soy Hokage, ese maldito rubio debió hacerme algo.

—Ya te lo dije, Sasuke, soy tan real como el hecho de que maté a todos.

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca del menor, fue corta, seca e irónica.

—Eso lo sé—lo miró volviendo a su expresión neutra—Lo sé perfectamente, ¿sabes por qué? Porque, maldita sea, ¡TÚ ME LO MOSTRASTE CON LUJO DE DETALLES!—ya había explotado—¡SUELTA ESTA MIERDA, ITACHI, QUE VOY A MATARTE! ¡A DESTRUIRTE LENTAMENTE! ¡SUPLICARÁS MISERICORDIA! ¡TE HE ODIADO Y MALDECIDO COMO HAS QUERIDO, AHORA TERMINEMOS CON ESTO, BASTARDO ANIMAL!

—Sabes, eso no es nada agradable—Sasuke se calló abruptamente, vio como el rubio de antes entraba a la cueva—Disculpa, Itachi—le dijo con tranquilidad al mayor por la interrupción mientras que, para sorpresa e ira de Sasuke, el 'Naruto' le sellaba la boca con cinta adhesiva—Ya está, ahora sé buen niño y quédate calladito—le sonrió mientras Sasuke activaba su sharingan y lo fuminaba con la mirada, Naruto rió ante esa acción—Con eso no me intimidas, aún no sabes usar ni Tsukiyomi o Amateratsu, así que sigue intentando—suspiró—Vamos a hablar, Sasuke—dijo con seriedad—tú nos vas a escuchar y si es necesario haré que Itachi te muestre todo lo que le enseñé de mis memorias. Por tu bien y por el de todos, tenemos que hacer esto.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, Sasuke estaba sentado en un risco viendo hacia la luna, asimilando cada una de las palabras que entre Naruto, sí, porque resulta ser que era el mismo dobe adicto al ramen, e Itachi le habían dicho y también lo que su hermano, porque eso era lo que era, no un enemigo, no un traidor, no un sanguinario, le había mostrado.<p>

Se sintió como el bastardo más grande del mundo.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Simplemente espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, fue hecha con cariño de fans para fans. Y sí Kathy, Naruto sólo usó a Sakura para joder a Sasuke por llevarse a Hinata, por cierto coloqué tu dedicatoria así como aquí (no lo había pensado antes XD)

Allie-san: Sé que leiste mi fic A pesar de la muerte, y agradezco tu opinión, tienes toda la razón en lo que dijiste, pero porque crees que coloque fantasia? XD Sé que es algo imposible que eso pase XD

**Gracias a:** Ayame de Uchiha, AllieR. Uchiha, Kathy, Akiiko-Chan, Kaoru uchiha NaruLove, fabiola59, Niconiki-chan, brendadarckrose, cerezo sekai, akyraa, Maaiiiraa, AIdi, Antotis, Franchusss-chan.

Les invito a pasar por mis otras historias y me dejen un review: "A pesar de la muerte" y "Ojo de Luna" sus comentarios serán bien recibidos ;D Tranquilos, no muerdo.

Ama-chan off!


	11. Dejarlo ir

Observó con detalle a Sasuke, se preguntó si habría logrado su tan ansiada venganza o si había desistido de ella. Se veía fuerte, más fuerte de lo que el joven Uchiha de doce años podría imaginar ser. Pero también se veía cansado, destrozado y hasta melancólico.

No supo si era porque entendió que la venganza sólo dejaba un vacío o porque él había contribuido a romper a la pequeña flor del equipo… sea cual sea, se veía bastante arrepentido.

—¿Quiénes son los que andan detrás del medallón?—preguntó Kakashi. Si iba a sufrir un trauma mental, al menos esperaba que valiera la pena.

—Es una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki—respondió con seguridad Hinata—En nuestro tiempo, Sasuke y yo estamos a cargo ella—Kakashi arqueó una ceja, ¿acaso acababa de decir que el genio y orgullo de su equipo era un criminal?

—Sí, soy un criminal—contestó el Uchiha con sequedad ante la muda pero obvia pregunta del enmascarado.

_Muy bien, Kakashi, respira, respira_ se dijo mentalmente _Espero que eso no haya sido por mi culpa._

—Eh, bueno, no somos tan malos como los de este tiempo—volvió a hablar Hinata para tratar de romper la pesadez del ambiente.

—¿Qué es exactamente Akatsuki?—quiso saber el Hatake, al menos esperaba que no fuera algo tan malo como…

—Mercenarios, realizamos trabajos de asesinato y terrorismo—respondió la chica.

…Como eso. Kakashi se llevó una mano a su cabello, lo acarició levemente mientras trataba de contener las ganas de darle su merecido a Sasuke, ¿Qué mierda había estado pensando últimamente el Uchiha?

_Al menos no es gay_ se consoló el enmascarado _Tomando en cuenta de que su primer beso fue con Naruto. No fallé en esa parte._

—Sasuke, ¿Qué mierda estuviste pensando últimamente?—gruñó el Hatake.

—Hmph

_Algunas cosas no cambian_ se dijo el enmascarado.

—Ok, ya me encargaré de sermonearte luego—Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que Kakashi se encogió de hombros—A ver, Hinata, continúa—la invitó a seguir.

—Akatsuki en este tiempo está conformada por criminales rango S. Actualmente no están haciendo nada más que observar—admitió la chica—Pero su verdadero objetivo son los bijuus.

Kakashi mostró sorpresa en su único ojo visible.

—¿Para qué querrían ellos eso?—indagó.

—Es algo complicado, pero en nuestro tiempo, Naruto logró vencerlos a todos y salvar el mundo—relató la mujer—Entonces un misterioso hombre quería volver a hacer lo que la antigua Akatsuki deseaba, pero nosotros no lo dejamos, y como tenía una parte del medallón Lunasol logró viajar a este tiempo, Sakura que tenía por mera coincidencia la otra parte, terminó viniendo hacia acá también—explicó—Supongo que cuando este hombre llegó a esta época, contactó directamente al líder de Akatsuki y le explicó todo lo que pasará en el futuro, en orden de evitar eso, buscarían la manera de completar el medallón y así tener acceso a cualquier viaje en el tiempo que ellos quieran para arreglar la historia a su modo.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio, tratando de procesar todo. En resumen, ellos venían del futuro persiguiendo no sólo a Sakura, sino también a un bastardo que quería cambiar la historia.

—Kakashi—la voz de Sasuke Uchiha lo sacó de sus pensamientos—Más que… detener a este hombre, yo he venido aquí porque necesito encontrar a mi hermano mayor.

—¿Itachi Uchiha?—preguntó con incredulidad el enmascarado—¿Por qué quieres ubicar a tu hermano?—eso sí no se lo esperaba, él quería… ¿ubicar al hermano que le destruyó su mundo?

—Yo…—el moreno dudaba si hablar y pedir ayuda antes de que todo su mundo se viniera a la mierda o callar.

—Díselo, Sasuke—le animó la Hyuga.

Kakashi miraba con curiosidad como el chico se debatía entre abrirse o guardarse todo… como siempre.

—En mi tiempo—comenzó Sasuke—Yo maté a mi hermano—confesó, Kakashi asintió levemente, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la historia sin sufrir traumas mentales no necesarios—Pero me enteré de una cruel verdad que me cegó de ira y terminé hiriendo a tantas personas que no se lo merecían—el Hatake pensó en Sakura, y se preguntó si ella era una de esas—Estoy… arrepentido—admitió entre dientes—Pero tengo esta oportunidad de cambiarlo todo, y si pudiese hablar con Itachi, yo no terminaría como un odioso criminal, estoy seguro de ello.

—…—Kakashi se quedó mudo, era el discurso más largo que le haya oído al Uchiha, suspiró cansinamente—Exactamente, ¿de qué te has enterado? No puedo ayudarte a ubicar a un criminal así como así, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Itachi…—Sasuke dudó si decírselo o no, pero luego recordó que él era Kakashi Hatake y sabía que estaba dispuesto a ayudar por el bien de Konoha y por el bien de… sus camaradas—Él mató al clan porque…

Kakashi hizo otra nota de mental de tomarse unas bien merecidas vacaciones después de que todo este enredo pasara… Su mente necesitaba un buen descanso después del exceso de información que sufrió.

_Así que el Uchiha fue un mártir, ¿eh?_ Fue lo que pasó por la mente del enmascarado.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance, Time Travel.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Once: **Dejarlo ir.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Había cosas que Sasuke comprendía a la perfección, no por nada él era un genio que sobresalía en todo. Cuando tenía ocho años su sueño era ser como su querido hermano mayor, Itachi, y así ser reconocido por su padre.<p>

¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Luego ocurrió la masacre del Clan Uchiha, hecha por nada más y nada menos que el ser que más admiraba en esa vida, Itachi, fue ahí cuando quiso tomar venganza.

¿Por qué todo era tan injusto?

Sin proponérselo, terminó en un equipo de gente rara, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, que parece que no comprenden que él no quiere amigos, no los necesita, pero aún así ellos seguían insistiendo en crear lazos afectivos.

¿Acaso eso era un rayo de esperanza para su oscuridad?

Por muy corto que haya sido el tiempo que hayan pasado juntos, lentamente comenzaban a ocupar un pequeño espacio en su vacío y dolido corazón.

¿Por qué eran tan insistentes?

Él no quería lazos afectivos con nadie, sólo creaba dependencia hacia ciertas cosas y él no quería ser así, no podía, no si quería asesinar a su hermano mayor. Ese era el motivo… además del miedo de que ocurriese lo mismo que con su clan.

¿Acaso ellos no podrían dejarlo también?

Pero se dio cuenta de que ellos, por muy fastidiosos, molestos, ruidosos, pervertidos y un sinfín de características que él odiaba en una persona que ellos fueran, los miembros del equipo siete eran leales. Por mucho que Sakura sea una molestia debilucha, ella está dispuesta a defenderlos, por mucho que Naruto sea un imbécil adicto al ramen, él está dispuesto a luchar por ellos, por mucho que Kakashi sea un pervertido que siempre llega tarde, él está dispuesto a sacrificarse por ellos.

Y, aunque le cueste admitirlo, por mucha venganza que Sasuke desee tomar contra su hermano, él está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea porque estén a salvo. Ellos, que son la única luz que entra en su oscuro mundo.

Sasuke siempre soñó con ser un ninja fuerte, capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos, alguien cuyo nombre infundiera respeto entre las naciones ninjas, respeto y honor, por supuesto. Siempre se dijo que una vez que vengara al Clan Uchiha, estaría en paz con su alma, habría aniquilado un monstruo sediento de poder, podría vivir tranquilo por el resto de sus días.

Entonces, ¿Por qué su mundo, creencias, ideales y metas eran aniquilados en sólo un momento?

—_Primero que nada, Sasuke—comenzó el rubio—Yo soy el Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki—Sasuke lo miró con incredulidad como queriendo decir '¿esperas que me crea eso?'—Pues sí, créelo, vengo del futuro para buscar a mi esposa y matar a un bastardo que quiere destruirlo todo._

_Sasuke lo miró serio, no quería creerle nada, eso iba en contra de toda lógica._

—_Sakura, ella… no te dijo todo como debería ser—tanteó 'Naruto'—Yo quiero evitar que la venganza te consuma, Sasuke, no es justo que hagas todo esto sólo porque no conoces la verdadera razón por la que Itachi…—miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido—por la que él mató a tu clan—suspiró con resignación._

_¿Cuál verdad? Pensó con amargura Sasuke._

—_Dejaré que él te explique todo—accedió el Uzumaki—Porque tampoco me corresponde a mí decirlo. Sólo quiero que sepas, Sasuke, que sí no aceptas toda la verdad y decides seguir con eso de la venganza entonces te convertirás en un monstruo peor que todos los que hay por el mundo. Sakura te dijo algo ¿no?_

_Memorias de lo que la chica pelo rosa le había dicho comenzaron a fluir por su mente. Frunció el ceño, eso no podía ser cierto, jamás ni nunca porque… eso significaría que él… sería un ¿violador?_

_Abrió los ojos con miedo, él no podría hacerle eso a Sakura, jamás de los jamases, por muy molesta, escandalosa y chillona que fuera, él no sería así de bastardo._

—_Te lo dijo, ¿no?—habló el Uzumaki, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—Te dijo que la… violaste—terminó con cierta resignación._

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza, era mentira, se dijo._

—_No es mentira—afirmó el rubio—Pero podemos evitar que pase todo esto, si dejas que Itachi hable—una mirada de desesperación por parte del Uchiha hizo que Naruto entendiera que quería evitar eso—¿Lo escucharas?_

_Sasuke miró a su hermano que usaba esa rara capa negra con nubes roja, sus miradas se encontraron. La de Itachi mostraba indiferencia y cierta ¿tristeza?, la de Sasuke sólo mostraba odio, desprecio pero resignación._

_¿Qué podía hacer él? Tenía supresores de chakra además de estar amarrado con cuerdas de chakra, las opciones realmente no eran muchas._

_Volvió a mirar al Uzumaki, soltó un suspiro y asintió levemente._

_De cierta forma, no tenía nada que perder, además de que una parte de él estaba ansiosa por conocer qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano._

—_Muy bien—aceptó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, miró al otro Uchiha—Todo tuyo, Itachi—le invitó a comenzar._

_Itachi Uchiha permaneció un momento en silencio, como tratando de organizar sus ideas. No era fácil la posición en la que se encontraba, decirle a tu hermano menor que tanto amas pero que hiciste que te odiara sobre que mataste a tu clan por una misión, no era nada sencillo._

_Prefería mil veces ir y volarle la cabeza a Madara y luego a Danzo antes de que hablarle con sinceridad a Sasuke. Pero las imágenes de lo que Naruto le mostró seguían en su cabeza, era el ahora o nunca._

_Soltando un pequeño suspiro imperceptible y teniendo la mirada y atención de su hermano sobre él, habló._

—_Sasuke…—dudó un momento—Yo… lo siento._

_Naruto se había recargado contra una pared y escuchaba el pequeño monólogo de Itachi, entendía que no sería para nada sencillo convencer a Sasuke, pero tenían que intentarlo. Miró hacia afuera y se dio cuenta de que Sakura no estaba por los alrededores, usando su modo ermitaño, la localizó a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, tal vez estuviese llorando._

_Sasuke observó a su hermano por un momento. Bromeaba, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿pretendía que con sólo un jodido lo siento, olvidaría todo? Lo fulminó con la mirada, dándole a entender que se podía meter ese 'lo siento' por donde más le quepa._

_Itachi comprendió lo que quería decirle su hermano con esa simple mirada, suspiró, parece que ese no había sido un buen inicio._

_¿Sería mejor ser directo? Tampoco quería traumarlo._

—_Era una misión—admitió a la final. Sasuke parpadeó confundido, ¿Que era qué?—El asesinato del Clan era una misión que se me fue asignada por los altos mandos de Konoha, contra la voluntad de Hokage-sama._

_Naruto volteó para ver la reacción de Sasuke, observó como el chico se quedaba pasmado de la impresión. El rubio decidió que entre tener que pasar por lo de Sasuke o poseer a Kurama, prefería mil veces que Kurama estuviese en su interior._

—_Lo hice porque… porque si no los ANBUS te iban a matar a ti también—confesó Itachi, rompiendo la máscara de indiferencia para mostrar la de dolor, tristeza y soledad que sentía._

_Sasuke aún estaba sorprendido, eso era mentira, ¿no? ¡Tenía que ser mentira! Él le dijo que…_

—_Lo que te dije era porque… deseaba que me odiaras—Itachi frunció el ceño, Sasuke notó que estaba tratando de controlar las lágrimas—No es fácil, matar a tus padres, amigos y familiares, Sasuke, yo quería que me librarás de mis pecados._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño. Su hermano estaba sufriendo, pero Sasuke no lo estaba disfrutando, no cuando sabía que lo hizo por él._

_¿Por qué querrían matar al Clan?_

—_El Clan Uchiha quería apoderarse de Konoha, Sasuke—interrumpió Naruto, el menor lo miró con sorpresa, ¿su clan quería dominar la aldea?—Por culpa de un bastardo, mis padres murieron—Sasuke lo miró fijamente, tenía entendido que el Uzumaki era huérfano pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo habían fallecido sus padres—Yo… yo poseo al Kyubi en mi interior, es por eso que todos me odiaban. A las personas que tienen bestias con colas se les conoce como contenedores, mi madre era la anterior contenedor del Kyubi—relató—Pero cuando me dio a luz, el sello estaba debilitado y entonces este hombre que poseía el sharingan logró liberar al zorro, ese fue el ataque del Kyubi que ocurrió hace doce años, mi padre fue el cuarto Hokage, él junto a mi madre murieron para protegerme a mí y a la villa sellando al Kyubi en mi interior, pero gracias a ese hombre, el Clan Uchiha fue culpado del ataque ya que ellos poseían el sharingan que es capaz de controlar al zorro._

_Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa, eso era… demasiada información._

—_Cuando nuestro clan fue acusado—comenzó otra vez Itachi—Fue degradado de su rango e incluso nos mudaron de lugar donde residíamos a ese callejón alejado, bajo la estricta vigilancia de los ANBUS. Tú no notabas nada porque era muy pequeño—admitió el mayor._

_Claro, como siempre, se dijo amargamente Sasuke, él nunca notaba nada._

—_Entonces comenzaron a formar los planes de derrocamiento—siguió—Pero, yo no quería eso. Si la aldea era tomada por los Uchiha eso la debilitaría totalmente y daría pie para que las otras aldeas nos atacasen, lo cual generaría una guerra—explicó el moreno mayor—Lo menos que queríamos Shisui y yo era que eso ocurriera, las guerras no traen nada más que dolor y destrucción, no deseaba que tú vivieras eso._

_Ambos hermanos se miraron, Itachi notó que Sasuke estaba demasiado confundido, dolido y se sentía traicionado._

_¡Su vida era una mísera mentira! Desde sus padres hasta el Hokage, ¡Todos le mentían!_

—_Entonces cuando entré al ANBU, el clan me mandó como un espía, Konoha también lo hizo. Y así quedé yo, como un doble espía para proteger la aldea que tanto amo y al pequeño hermanito que siempre me pedía que entrenara con él—dijo con pesar—Shisui sabía de todo eso, por eso cuando ya faltaba poco para que el Clan ordenara el ataque, me pidió que lo matara para así obtener el Mangenkyo Sharingan, y yo accedí. El Hokage estaba indeciso, no quería que todo terminara así, pero los consejeros y un hombre llamado Danzo, lo presionaron hasta que no le quedo de otra más que aceptar que era la única solución. Una vez que cumplí la misión y te dejé inconsciente, fui a amenazarlos con revelar toda la información de Konoha a las aldeas enemigas si… si se atrevían a hacerte daño, Sasuke. Después, me fui._

_Sasuke estaba confundido, trató de organizar sus ideas por orden cronológico._

_Primero, un hombre que poseía el sharingan causó la tragedia del Kyubi en donde murieron los padres de Naruto y además que allí le sellaron el Kyubi. Eso explicaba porque la gente lo odiaba._

_Segundo, el Clan Uchiha fue culpado de dicho ataque por poseer el sharingan que puede controlar al zorro y fue degradado y puesto bajo vigilancia ANBU, y como él era tan estúpido, nunca notó nada._

_Tercero, el Clan decidió apoderarse de Konoha y mandó a su hermano como un espía, lo que no sabían era que Itachi también era el espía de Konoha, así que desde el principio tenían las de perder._

_Cuarto, el Hokage no quería ordenar el asesinato de sus semejantes, pero al estar bajo presión de los consejeros no le quedó de otra._

_Quinto, su hermano aceptó hacerse cargo de todo para así salvarlo a él. Asesinó a su mejor amigo, por petición del mismo, cumplió su misión, amenazó a los consejeros para protegerlo y se marcho como un asesino… cuando en realidad era un héroe._

_Y él estuvo todo este tiempo odiándole. Súbitamente, ese enojo creció a niveles insospechables, pero no contra Itachi, sí le odiaba un poco por todo lo de sus padres y además por haberle mentido pero ahora odiaba más a Konoha._

_¡¿Qué derecho tenían de hacer eso?_

_Sintió que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, odió con todo su corazón a Konoha, ¿Qué sentido tenía ser leal a la aldea si ellos eran los causantes de sus desgracias y las de Itachi?_

—_No, Sasuke—habló Naruto—Cálmate—el rubio se ganó una mirada fulminante del Uchiha que decía claramente 'vete a la mierda'. Naruto suspiró cansinamente—Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que tratar de calmarte un poco, no puedes tomar el camino de la venganza hacia Konoha, no te hará ningún bien. Itachi, dile por favor que no quieres que haga eso—le suplicó el rubio al Uchiha mayor al ver que Sasuke lo ignoraba y seguía llorando con el ceño fruncido._

_Sasuke por su parte estaba más molesto, ¿Qué se calmara? ¡Vayan pídanle eso a otra persona! ¡Es que acaso piensan que se pondría a saltar y a bailar por el hecho de que Itachi 'salvó' a esa jodida aldea!_

_¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! ¡Desde Itachi hasta el Hokage! ¡Le daba igual!_

_Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando su hermano tomó su mentón y lo obligó a que lo viera directamente a sus ojos, en donde el sharigan relucía a la perfección._

—_Estas son las memorias que capté de esa chica llamada Sakura y de Naruto—le dijo con monotonía su hermano—Mira en lo que te convertirás si sigues así con eso de la venganza._

_Lentamente comenzaron a fluir a través de su mente las imágenes de él mismo abandonando Konoha para unirse a un tal Orochimaru, dejando a una Sakura rota y a un malherido Naruto. Vio su reencuentro con ellos, como amenazó a Naruto, su intentó de matar a Sakura y a Kakashi y toda su participación en la guerra, observó como hirió a Sakura y luchó contra Naruto, también vio como Hinata Hyuga vino a su rescate. No pasó desapercibido el hecho de lo que le hizo a Sakura, su estómago se revolvió al ver lo bajo que había caído. Tuvo algunas visiones del sufrimiento de Sakura durante su embarazo y como Naruto fue obligado por el consejo a sacar a su hija de la aldea, vio algunas imágenes de la que sería su hija en el futuro. Y todo terminó cuando Naruto lo recibió en su despacho e hicieron ese viaje en el tiempo._

_Itachi lo soltó, para Sasuke había sido como horas cuando en realidad sólo habían pasado escasos minutos._

_El chico cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse pero eso sólo le recordaba lo muy animal que sería. Estaba sudando, respiraba agitadamente y se sentía mal, muy mal._

_A Itachi le dio dolor verlo así, pero era necesario, no podía dejar que Sasuke cayera en las garras de Madara._

_Naruto tomó un kunai y liberó las cuerdas que mantenían atado a Sasuke, también le soltó la cinta que sellaba su boca, no se olvido de quitarle los supresores de chakra. Sasuke se quedó allí sentado, asimilando todo, luego sin previo aviso, se levantó y salió corriendo lejos de esa cueva, necesitaba estar solo._

—_Supongo que es mejor darle su espacio—habló Naruto—Vamos, Itachi, Sakura tiene que continuar con tu tratamiento—el mayor asintió levemente._

Se sentía como el bastardo más grande del mundo. Llevaba cerca de una hora allí, hace rato que había anochecido, sería eso de las siete. Observaba la luna con melancolía, ¿no sería mejor si muriera? Recordó el pequeño rostro de la que sería su hija y sonrió levemente, era preciosa, no podía negarlo.

Aún así, él no se merecía ser llamado padre, no después de lo que le hizo a Sakura.

¿Cómo fue que la chica y él terminaron en esas circunstancias?

—¿Qué tal estás?—la súbita voz de Naruto lo hizo sobresaltar, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no lo había sentido llegar.

—Aún… tratando de entender—admitió. El rubio tomó asiento a su lado—¿Por qué?

—¿Uh? ¿Por que qué?

—¿Por qué me salvaste de Sakura? Me lo merecía de todas formas—suspiró resignado

Naruto miró a la luna mientras buscaba responder a esa pregunta. Miró a Sasuke, quien esperaba pacientemente, y sonrió.

—Porque eres mi amigo—respondió con tranquilidad, desconcertando un poco al pelinegro.

—¿Yo?—dijo con incredulidad—Si mal no recuerdo, según lo que… Itachi—dijo algo entrecortado, aún le costaba adaptarse a la idea de que su hermano fuese su salvador—me mostró, tú me odiabas a muerte.

—Es algo natural, el hecho de que tú y yo siempre andemos peleando—el rubio se encogió de hombros—Estoy dispuesto a comenzar desde cero si me pides perdón, prometes hacer lo correcto esta vez, hablas civilizadamente con Sakura-chan y… me llamas Naruto-sama o algo que tenga 'sama'—le mostró esa sonrisa zorruna que siempre cargaba.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente y luego suspiro, podría tratar de hacer lo que le pedía, pero veía difícil lo de hablar con Sakura, sentía vergüenza siquiera acercársele, no se lo merecía. El Uchiha se levantó con pesadez bajo la curiosa mirada del rubio.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Supongo que… tengo que hablar con… ella—dijo algo dudoso. Naruto sonrió de medio lado.

—Hace poco que terminó la primera fase del tratamiento de tu hermano—comentó—Ella está en por la cascada que está cerca de acá.

Sasuke asintió levemente.

—Gracias—dijo con sinceridad. El Uzumaki parpadeó sorprendido, Sasuke nunca le había agradecido—Y… lo siento—se disculpó con cierta duda—…Dobe-sama.

Naruto asintió orgulloso, Sasuke le había agradecido, se había disculpado y le había dicho dobe-sama… cayó en cuenta del insulto un minuto después.

Sasuke ya estaba bastante alejado cuando el grito de Naruto llegó a sus oídos

—¡TEME MAL AGRADECIDO! ¡¿CÓMO QUE DOBE-SAMA?

El Uchiha sonrió de lado, Naruto nunca especificó qué clase de respeto quería.

* * *

><p>Observó que Sakura le daba la espalda, estaba sentada mirando hacia la cascada. Sasuke dudó si ir a hablar con ella o dejarlo para otro momento.<p>

Estaba nervioso, no por ella, sino por todo lo que le hizo, no tenía el valor para encararla. Iba a retroceder cuando su voz lo detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke estaba paralizado, quería huir de allí pero al verse descubierto, suspiró con pesadez y se acercó a donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Puedo tomar asiento?—preguntó con nervios.

—…Adelante—respondió la Haruno después de un minuto de silencio. Sasuke se sentó tímidamente a su lado.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente. Ni ella ni Sasuke hablaban, sólo miraban hacía la cascada.

—Sakura…—habló Sasuke repentinamente—Sé que nada de lo que diga o haga emendará mis errores, pero aún así… yo… perdóname.

La pelo rosa miró al chico que tenía la cabeza gacha, no la miraba de frente. Se sorprendió de cierta forma al ver al Uchiha tan vulnerable, nunca había visto esa faceta de él. La mujer suspiró cansinamente y dirigió su vista de vuelta a la cascada.

—Sabes, cuando era niña, siempre soñaba con casarme contigo—relató con cierta nostalgia—Te amo demasiado, Sasuke, tanto que me hace tanto daño—una pequeña lágrima rodó por la blanquecina mejilla de la mujer—Soy una masoquista totalmente—declaró con dolor, Sasuke tuvo el valor de ver su expresión, la chica sonreía con nostalgia como si recordara algo—No se trata de perdonar o ser perdonado, no tomaste la decisión correcta, pero ¿Qué mas podías hacer? Todos te usaron de la peor forma y era obvio que algo así ocurriría.

—…

—Pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad de remediar nuestros errores, los tuyos y los míos. No me arrepiento de amarte, Sasuke—admitió con un suspiro—Pero debo madurar más en ese aspecto y creo que ya he comenzado a hacerlo—le sonrió con cierta ternura, haciendo que las mejillas del chico se colorearan levemente—Gracias, Sasuke, por disculparte, al menos… es algo. Ahora… tratemos de dejarlo ir y luchar por algo mejor.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron, no sería fácil perdonar y olvidar, admitió el Uchiha. Pero ahora que lo sabía todo, podría tratar de evitar cometer los mismos errores.

Él era Sasuke Uchiha, y un Uchiha no tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra.

Sólo tenía que dejarlo ir. Todo ese odio y rencor, decepción y dolor, no sería fácil, pero con la ayuda de su hermano y de sus amigos, estaba seguro de que podría intentarlo.

Al menos, eso era un comienzo hacía un mejor futuro.

Sakura sonrió levemente y por primera vez el brillo llegó un poco a sus ojos. Se acercó un poco a él para susurrarle algo.

—Sabes, podríamos tratar de hacer a Midori-chan en… mejores circunstancias—la cara del chico se tornó roja, para diversión de la Haruno.

Sí, al menos era un mejor comienzo.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A mi parecer quedó muy bien el capítulo, no sé que opinen ustedes, ¿estuvo bien o mal? ¿Faltó más descripción o así basta? ¿Lo reescribo o lo dejo así? En el boceto original, este capítulo no estaba incluido, pero las cosas se dieron así. Para los que no sepan, Kurama es el nombre del Kyubi, sí, así es, tiene un nombre.

Ya falta poco para el final, me alegro por eso, no quiero extenderla mucho, demasiado trabajo para mí. Sin más que decir que se pasen por mis otras historias: "A pesar de la muerte" y "Ojo de Luna"

**Gracias a:** Antotis, Franchusss-chan, titaternura, Niconiki-chan, cerezo sekai (eh, pues la verdad no pensé en ella cuando hice el fic, así que… pongamosla como que le pasó el mando a Naruto y ahora anda disfrutando de su sake ;D), Akiiko-Chan, Ikamari, brendadarckrose, Aidil (aún no me llega mi Sasuke-kun ¬¬), Yuukicross12, Ayame de Uchiha, AliceKu (Bienvenida hija pródiga XD), Kathy (mientras YO tenga el control AQUÍ… Itachi vive), Shina Uchiha (Nee… ¿alcanzó tus expectativas?), Veroanime (Me alegro que te transmita toda las sensaciones)

¿Merece un review?


	12. Hermanos

Naruto sabía que las cosas no se iban a resolver así como así. La prueba de ello era el aire de tensión que rodeaba a Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura. El rubio observó con cierta incomodidad a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje.

Itachi se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol con los ojos cerrando, como si estuviese meditando, aunque el Uzumaki ya lo había pillado varias veces lanzándole miradas furtivas a Sasuke.

Sakura también estaba inquieta, trataba sin mucho éxito de no mirar a Sasuke ni a él. Ella sabía que había estado mal lo que hizo, por eso evitaba lo mejor que podía la mirada del rubio y también la mirada que el pelinegro menor le mandaba de vez en cuando.

Y Sasuke… bueno, se sentía demasiado confuso, nervioso, dolido, avergonzado… y débil. Estar rodeado de gente con un chakra más fuerte que el suyo, lo cual era humillante porque se trataban de Sakura, la debilucha, Naruto, el imbécil e Itachi, el hermano que hasta hace poco quería matar y con quien aún no había tenido el valor de hablar cara a cara, le hacía sentir algo intranquilo. Al menos los instintos asesinos de Sakura habían bajado.

El moreno menor miraba disimuladamente a Itachi, aún no podía evitar sentirse molesto con él pero tenía que calmarse, luego miraba a Sakura quien evitaba hacer contacto visual con él y por último observó al Uzumaki quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien—Naruto decidió que demasiada tensión no era para él, hizo una nota mental de ir directico a un puesto de ramen cuando tuviera la oportunidad, preferiblemente Ichiraku—Vamos a aclarar la situación actual.

Todos observaban con intensidad al rubio quien se aclaro la garganta para continuar.

—Primero que nada—miró al pequeño Uchiha—Sasuke… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Itachi miró a su hermano esperando pacientemente la respuesta. Realmente no pensó que las cosas terminaran así y, por primera vez, no sabía qué hacer ante una situación un tanto… intensa. Sasuke hizo contacto visual con él por un segundo mientras pensaba que responder. Todavía estaba algo… intranquilo ante su presencia, e Itachi lo comprendía totalmente.

No es como si se lo hubiesen dicho así: ¡Hey! ¡Tu hermano te salvó al matar a tu Clan! ¿No es genial?... Pero aún así le afectó bastante.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no soltarle todo de un solo golpe o quizás sí. Itachi ya no sabía ni que estaba bien o mal.

—… Sobreviviré—fue la corta respuesta de Sasuke, Naruto asintió.

—Perfecto, porque no necesitamos a niñatos debiluchos con traumas mentales, y no me mires así, Sasuke, ahora soy más fuerte que tú—respondió el Uzumaki mientras el Uchiha menor lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Está mi yo del futuro aquí también?—quiso saber Sasuke. Sakura, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, miró al Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido… una cosa era ver a un Sasuke inocente, pero otra muy diferente era ver al bastardo del que ella estaba enamorada y al quien quería meterle una buena paliza.

Naruto palideció cuando sintió el aura asesina emerger de Sakura, supuso que debió habérselo dicho antes para que se preparara psicológicamente de ver al padre de su hija. Itachi, quien estaba al tanto de lo que su hermano había hecho gracias a las memorias de Naruto, no pudo evitar sentirse más culpable por lo que Sasuke se iba a convertir o de lo que se pudo haber convertido si nada de esto estuviese pasando, aún así no intervino.

—Eh… pues, sí—admitió el rubio ante la mirada asesina de Sakura—Debe andar con Hinata, supongo. Cuando me desperté no los vi por ningún lado.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja… ¿Hinata?, ¿cuál Hinata? De repente su bombilla se prendió al recordar que entre las cosas que su hermano le mostró él estaba 'casado' con una mujer llamada Hinata Hyuga que, si su memoria no fallaba, era la misma Hyuga que se había graduado con él.

La situación no le pareció muy graciosa.

—¿Hinata también vino?—la voz de Sakura rozaba un poco la histeria—Uzumaki, ¿quién más anda por allí? No me digas que también trajiste a Kakashi-sensei para que me regañe—ironizó.

—¡No, Sakura! ¡Lo juro!—el rubio levantó las palmas en un gesto que indicaba que se calmara—Sólo somos Sasuke, Hinata y yo—Sakura gruñó, Sasuke y Hinata Uchiha no estaban entre sus personas favoritas.

Los hermanos Uchiha veían como el matrimonio Uzumaki trataba de arreglar sus problemas sin que la mujer llegara a la violencia, lo cual no fue posible. Sasuke curvó un poco la comisura de sus labios cuando Sakura le metió un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza, comenzaban a comportarse como eran los de doce años. Cuando ya Sakura iba a darle el otro golpe mortal, porque esa mujer sí que tenía fuerza, Sasuke supo que si no paraban ahora no llegarían a ningún lado.

—Usurantonkachi, deja de ser imbécil, se supone que eres Hokage, ¿no? Compórtate como tal—la voz de Sasuke detuvo la pelea, Sakura suspiró indignada, fulminó al Uzumaki con la mirada y se sentó en la base de un árbol para tratar de calmar sus ideas.

—Deja de insultarme—le dijo el rubio con tono molesto al Uchiha pequeño mientras se sobaba el golpe de su esposa—¿Que parte de que en estos momentos soy más fuerte que tú no entiendes?

—La parte de que cuando mi yo del futuro se entere de Midori y por todo lo que pasó Sakura durante su embarazo y después del parto por _tu culpa_—el Uchiha miró a Sakura, quien lo miraba atentamente—Yo sólo me responsabilizo hasta la parte de la… concepción—susurró con algo de culpa—Entonces querrá cortarte el cuello.

Itachi tuvo que admitir que su hermanito tenía razón. Sonrió de lado cuando la cara del futuro Hokage pasó a ser tan blanca como la de un fantasma

¿Y Naruto? El Hokage no había caído en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance, Time Travel.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Doce:** Hermanos.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>—La situación no es muy favorable que se diga—admitió Itachi cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco—Akatsuki sabe lo del medallón y Tobi ha comenzado a movilizarse para encontrar la otra parte—miró a Sakura—Tú eres quien la tiene, ¿no?<p>

Sakura metió la mano en el escote de su kimono y sacó lo que parecía ser la mitad de una luna. Itachi asintió al verlo.

—Esa es la parte faltante, la otra la tiene la nueva mascota de Tobi, se hace llamar así mismo Reo, o al menos eso es lo que oí—continuó el Uchiha mayor—Aun así, Tobi no confía mucho en él y le ha encomendado buscar la parte que tienes, Sakura, por lo que hay una gran posibilidad de quitarle su parte y que ustedes puedan regresar tranquilos.

—Tengo entendido que ellos buscan cambiar la historia de lo que pasó en la guerra—agregó Naruto.

—Tobi estaba molesto cuando se enteró que sus planes fracasarían por culpa de 'un mocoso entrometido sin talento alguno', sus palabras, no las mías—añadió el Uchiha ante la mirada molesta del rubio al darse cuenta de que se refería a él—Así que lo más probable es que intente cambiar todo, quiso quitarle el medallón a Reo pero no pudo, ese hombre tiene una habilidad interesante para escabullirse.

—Pero, ¿no sería más fácil buscar el medallón en este tiempo?—preguntó Sasuke.

—No, en este tiempo el medallón está perdido, nadie sabe donde está—respondió Itachi. La mirada de ambos hermanos se encontraron y, otra vez, se formó un silencio algo incomodo.

—Eh, ya nos encargaremos de viejos rencores familiares—habló Naruto—Ahora lo mejor será hacer planes. Itachi, ¿qué es exactamente lo que planea Akatsuki para obtener la parte que tiene Sakura?

—Al principio enviaron a un ninja renegado llamado Satome para atacarles cuando se enteraron que la dueña del medallón sólo estaba acompañada de un grupo de genin. Pero este fue asesinado por Sakura, ¿no?

—Así es—recordó la mujer. Sasuke no se sorprendió de que su sensei no haya sido el que derrotó a ese hombre, aún así no quiso saber de qué manera Sakura acabó con él.

—Entonces Tobi ordenó a Pain que mandara a Deidara y Sasori junto con Reo para detenerlos, pero luego cambió de parecer y les dijo que lo mejor sería esperarlos en el País de los Lirios. Luego, cuando se enteró que Kakuzu e Hidan andaban también cerca, los mandó a servir de respaldo al primer equipo.

—¿Y tú qué hacías por aquí?—indagó el Uzumaki.

—Seguía la pista de un jiinchuriki que estaba cerca del país de los Lirios—respondió Itachi—Es mera coincidencia que nos encontráramos, Naruto.

El Uzumaki asintió levemente.

—Sakura, continúa con el tratamiento de Itachi mientras yo trato de localizar a Sasuke y Hinata—la mujer asintió—Cuando termines, partiremos al país de los Lirios. No sabemos que más nos espera si no conocemos nada sobre ese tal Reo, lo mejor será ir bien preparados.

* * *

><p>Sasuke observaba como la mujer trataba la enfermedad de su hermano que, según había visto, traería bastantes problemas a su salud si no era atendida correctamente. Vio que Itachi hacía unas pequeñas muecas de dolor.<p>

No es como si Sasuke Uchiha hubiese olvidado todo de un solo golpe. Estaba molesto, confundido y dolido. La aldea había sido injusta tanto con Itachi como su Clan, ellos no habían hecho nada de lo que se les acusaba pero aún así los trataron como unos perros.

Cada vez que veía a su hermano recordaba las dos caras que él le había mostrado: La gentil, la tranquila, la amorosa y la cruel, la despiadada, la indiferente.

Sentía que su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas. Una parte de él aún quería clavarle un kunai y mandarlo al infierno, pero otra, la más grande, quería abrazarlo, llorar en regazo y pedirle que no lo dejara solo. También estaba una parte que quería ir y clavarles un kunai a los bastardos del Consejo por lo que le hicieron a su familia.

¿Tal vez hubiese sido mejor seguir en la ignorancia? Sí, tal vez… No, no era lo mejor, se dijo Sasuke cuando vio a su hermano hacer un pequeño quejido de dolor. Itachi debía estar pasándola peor que él, después de todo, fue su hermano quien se manchó las manos de sangre para salvarlo de una muerte segura.

_Porque él podía matarlos a todos menos a su querido hermanito menor_

—Itachi—la voz de Sakura rompió sus pensamientos—¿Te encuentras bien? Sí quieres puedo detenerme un rato para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al tratamiento.

El joven Uchiha asintió levemente, realmente necesitaba ese descanso, el ardor que recorría su cuerpo era tan fuerte como la misma enfermedad que lo venía asechando y que estaba dispuesta a cobrarle la vida.

—Bien—respondió la mujer mientras se levantaba del suelo—Voy a ver a Naruto un momento—y dicho eso se marchó con esa gracia de princesa que siempre había tenido desde que Sasuke la conoció.

_Esos dos necesitan hablar_ fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Sakura cuando ya estuvo lejos.

Cuando los hermanos Uchiha cayeron en cuenta de que estaban _solos_, el silencio se tornó demasiado pesado para el gusto de Sasuke. No había caído en cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Sakura hasta que estuvo lejísimos como para detenerla.

Itachi vio como su hermano se puso tenso tan pronto Sakura se hubiese retirado. Algo en su mente le decía que lo mejor era levantarse y perderse en el bosque, pero otra le decía que era mejor hablar y resolver la situación de una vez por todas. No sabía a quién hacerle caso. Gracias a Dios fue Sasuke quien resolvió su dilema.

—Tenemos que hablar, Itachi—la voz de su hermano sonó dudosa como arrepintiéndose de haber hablado—Yo… ¿tienes algo que decir?—Sasuke comenzó a hablar tan rápido que Itachi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para desenredar sus palabras—Maldición… esto es más complicado de lo que pensé—gruñó.

Itachi curvó su labio levemente.

—Si decides vengarte de Konoha tendré que detenerte—fue la única frase que salió de sus labios.

Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa y luego incredulidad.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste.

—Itachi, después de todo lo que te hicieron ¡¿Piensas seguir defendiéndolos?—Sasuke alzó la voz—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡¿Acaso Sakura te está drogando o qué?

—Estoy hablando en serio, Sasuke—la voz seria de su hermano hizo que el enojo de Sasuke aumentara más.

—¡Deja de ser un maldito mártir, Itachi Uchiha! ¡Era NUESTRA familia! ¡NUESTRA! ¡Y ellos la mandaron a aniquilar! ¡_Te mandaron a ti_! ¡¿Y tú pretendes que yo no haga nada?—Itachi vio que su hermano había activado el Sharingan, recordó la noche en que aniquiló al Clan y Sasuke lo veía con los mismos ojos rojos llenos de odio.

Y decían que él era un genio. Pero su hermano sería mejor, sólo que nadie lo notaba.

Bueno, Tobi sí lo notó.

—No, Sasuke, escúchame—le habló con seriedad—Tú eres inteligente, sé que aún me… odias—admitió con pesar…

—¡Sí, pero ahora es por imbécil!—le cortó.

—…Bueno, sea por el motivo que sea, sé que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar tu odio de la noche a la mañana, eso dependerá de ti—le dijo con franqueza—Pero quiero que entiendas que no arruinarás la vida que he hecho para ti en Konoha, Sasuke. Todo lo que he hecho, esté bien o mal, ha sido siempre pensando en ti, ¿lo piensas destruir? Tú mismo viste a donde te guiará la venganza y el odio, ¿no?

Sasuke se calló abruptamente cuando las imágenes de él mismo asesinando a inocentes comenzaron a bombardear su mente sin piedad.

_¡Monstruo!_ Solían gritarle cuando pasaba por alguna aldea muy concurrida.

¿Quería él convertirse en eso?

En ese ser despreciable que se volvería en contra de sus camaradas shinobis, de Naruto, de Sakura, de Kakashi.

¿Quería ser _eso_?

No quería. Pero ese odio no podía evitarlo, lo quemaba por dentro tanto que sentía que debía acabar con la raíz de sus problemas para estar en paz consigo mismo.

¿Aunque eso lo guiara al mismo punto que quería evitar?

Sasuke tenía miedo.

—No llores, Sasuke, sé que es mi culpa—si su hermano no le hubiese dicho eso, no habría caído en cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba llorando.

—…Tengo miedo—admitió a su pesar.

—Lo lamento, Sasuke—Itachi frunció los labios, se sentía frustrado—Yo…

—Sólo… Cállate, ¿sí?—fue lo único que pidió su hermano—¡¿Por qué esto es tan jodidamente difícil?

Itachi guardó silencio. Era difícil porque prácticamente todo lo que siempre Sasuke había vivido y creído se había desmoronado de la noche a la mañana.

—Te odio—fue lo que salió de los labios de Sasuke con tanta veracidad que Itachi Uchiha lo sintió como un puñal directo a su corazón—Pero me odio más a mí por ser un imbécil ¡Era tan obvio que mentías con eso de que '_ódiame y despréciame´_ y toda esa porquería!—su hermano mayor lo miró sin entender—¡¿Sabes por qué?

No, Itachi no lo sabía. Estaba seguro que su teatro había sido perfecto. Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Porque, maldita sea, estabas llorando!—le gritó, los ojos del Uchiha mayor se abrieron de par en par—¡La única vez que veía a mi hermano mayor llorar!—siguió Sasuke—¡Y había sido la noche que él aseguraba que nos odiaba a todos!

—…

—¿Ya te acuerdas?—exigió saber Sasuke.

Claro que sí, Itachi Uchiha se acordaba completamente. Esa noche, al ver el odio de Sasuke hacía él, había llorado.

Porque ya no habría más 'Te quiero, hermano', 'Hermano, ayúdame con el entrenamiento', 'Hermano eres genial'

Ni siquiera creía que Sasuke le volviese a decir hermano. Por eso había llorado, porque estaba herido y triste, porque estaba dejando solo y con el corazón lleno de odio a la personita que más había querido.

—Sasuke…—se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Qué?—respondió su hermano con un tono agrio.

—Cuando todo esto termine… ¿te gustaría irte conmigo a entrenar?

Sasuke no supo si su hermano ya había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

* * *

><p>—Estúpido teme, ¿cómo se le ocurre caerse por el río?—eso era lo que rezaba Naruto Uzumaki de doce años, a su lado, Sakura lo veía con aburrimiento.<p>

—Naruto, deja lo imbécil y cállate, me estás dando un dolor de cabeza—fue lo único que dijo su compañera pelo rosa.

—¡Pero, Sakura-chan! ¡Es cierto!—exclamó Naruto.

—Sólo… trata de no ser tan ruidoso—pidió con un suspiro resignado la chica—Por cierto, ¿quién era la mujer que los acompañaba a ti y a Kakashi-sensei?

—¡Ah! ¡Hinata-san! Es una kunoichi de Konoha que me la encontré por casualidad cuando regresaba de una misión que se le había asignado, 'ttebayo—el rubio se rascó la nuca—Aunque Kakashi-sensei se puso todo serio con ella cuando se enteró que conocía a Sakura-san, aún no sé por qué, si es una señorita muy agradable y…

—Un momento—la chica lo detuvo—¿Conoce a Sakura-san?

—Así es—Sakura frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien—¿Por qué te pones seria, Sakura-chan?

—Algo raro está pasando aquí, Naruto—la chica comenzó a susurrar—No sé si es mi imaginación, pero creo que involucra a esos dos extraños que andan con sensei y también a nuestra clienta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque… ¿Cómo es posible que Hinata-san conozca a Sakura-san si nuestra clienta nunca había ido a Konoha? Además, se supone que anda sola, ¿Cómo crees que conozca a Sasuke-san entonces? No recuerdo haber visto en Konoha a alguien así de… sexy, nunca lo hubiese olvidado—admitió la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Quién es Sasuke-san?—indagó el rubio sin todavía comprender nada.

—El hombre que me salvó—le recordó Sakura.

—¡Ah! El que se parece al teme—Naruto sonrió… el silencio invadió la zona ante la extraña coincidencia que Naruto había dicho—El que se parece al teme…—repitió—¡Pero si son igualitos!—exclamó con sorpresa—H-hey, Sakura-chan, esto está extraño, ¿no? ¡Ah! ¡No entiendo nada!

Sakura frunció los labios, ella tampoco comprendía qué demonios pasaba, pero estaba segura que no era muy bueno.

—Naruto, Sakura—la voz de Kakashi la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Vio que el hombre venía acompañado con los dos intrusos—Necesito decirles algo muy importante, la misión ha pasado a ser de rango S.

Ambos chicos palidecieron, ¿otra vez?

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos ir al país de los Lirios, estoy seguro que Sasuke irá hacia allá también—Kakashi suspiró y luego observó a los nuevos compañeros de viaje—Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, ellos son Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga, vienen del futuro.

El silencio inundó el lugar.

—Gracioso—fue lo que dijo Naruto—Tiene el mismo nombre que el teme.

—Naruto

—¿Sí, Sakura-chan?

—Es porque es la misma persona

—…

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Último capítulo Editado.**

**Gracias a: Todas aquellas personas que me comentaron cada capítulo que edité, partir del próximo comenzaré a nombrarlos nuevamente n.n**

**Además Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 200 reviews.**

**Os amo.**

**Ama-chan!**


	13. El País de los Lirios

El sujeto en cuestión era desagradable, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Deidara. Su mera presencia le ponía los pelos de punta, ¿qué estaba pensando el jefe para mandarlo con ese hombre? Observó que su 'danna' seguía tan impasible como siempre, aunque claro, uno no sabía realmente ya que éste siempre se encontraba metido en su caparazón.

—¿Y qué es lo que buscamos exactamente, hmm?—preguntó el rubio.

Sasori continuó con su tranquila marcha y el otro sujeto, Reo, caminaba ignorando a ambos. Parecía que eso sí tenían en común ambos, los dos lo ignoraban como si nada.

—¡Sasori-danna!, ¡respóndame!—exigió Deidara con impaciencia.

—¿Acaso quieres que te mate, Deidara?—habló Sasori.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, danna?—respondió con cierta ironía el rubio.

—Con mi maravilloso arte—se limitó a contestar el otro.

—¿Esas marionetas?—inquirió Deidara con cierto toque de insultante incredulidad—¡Eso no es arte!, ¡el arte es una explosión!

—Claro que no, Deidara—negó Sasori con su impasible y ronca voz—El arte es aquél que dura por toda la eternidad.

Y allí empezaron, como siempre, una enorme discusión sobre qué era mejor: el arte que dura eternamente o el que explota.

Reo suspiró con cierto fastidio, pero prefería estar con este grupo que con el de Kakuzu e Hidan. No quería que lo vendieran a mitad de camino o que lo usaran como ofrenda al Dios Jashin, ¡bah! Ni siquiera creía en el Dios convencional de todos, en lo único que creía era en la posibilidad de un genjutsu eterno capaz de mejorar la vida de todos.

Su llegada allí había sido un error, él necesitaba el medallón completo, pero gracias a Hinata y Sasuke Uchiha no le quedó de otra sino escapar a esa época. Aún así, su suerte parecía ir en ascenso, cuando, disfrazado de un fulano monje, la esposa del mismísimo Hokage, Sakura, entró en su templo, confundida y sin saber qué hacer.

Se le presentó la oportunidad de robar el medallón, pero no le fue fácil. A la final, pensó que sería mejor contactar a Akatsuki y tenderle una emboscada a esa mujer. No quería tentar su suerte.

Y allí iban, al país de los Lirios, dispuestos a recuperar lo que era de él y así cumplir el objetivo principal de Akatsuki.

—Hemos llegado—anunció con su voz insipiente, deteniendo la discusión sobre un estúpido arte –para Reo, él único arte sería la Luna Roja sobre el firmamento- y haciendo que los presente miraran al pueblo que sería un campo de batalla por el futuro de ambos bandos.

—Perfecto—habló Sasori—¿Cómo es la persona que buscamos?—preguntó la marioneta.

Reo sonrió de una forma que a Deidara le dieron ganas de vomitar.

—Tiene el cabello rosa—_y será la persona que acabe contigo algún día, Sasori…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance, Time Travel.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

** Capítulo Trece:** El país de los Lirios.

**Dedicado a:** SaKura HiMekO. Gracias por darme el review número 200

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Descansar era algo primordial para un grupo que dentro de poco entraría a pelear. Por eso Naruto no dudó en hacer que todos pararan en aquella posada a pasar la noche cuando una fuerte lluvia les cayó encima.<p>

—Yo pago—ofreció con una sonrisa mientras, aprovechándose de su altura, revolvía el cabello de Sasuke.

Naruto aprendió ese día que odiaba a Sasuke sin importar su tamaño, cuando el Uchiha pequeño, molesto por su osadía de tratarlo como a un niño, le dio una patada en la espinilla de su pierna derecha, logrando que el rubio lanzara más de una maldición al aire.

—Dobe—le contestó fríamente Sasuke.

—Imbécil—replicó Sakura a su lado.

E Itachi lo miró tan indiferente como siempre.

Luego ocurrió un problema cuando fueron a alquilar las habitaciones. La recepcionista de la posada les dijo claramente que sólo quedaba dos cuartos matrimoniales. Bueno, en realidad no era un gran problema, fácilmente podrían dividirse.

—Sakura y yo—explicó Naruto—Itachi y Sasuke—sonrió a sus compañeros mientras le entregaba una llave al mayor de los Uchiha—Asunto resulto.

Pero antes de dirigirse a la habitación, sintió que alguien lo agarraba con una fuerza tremenda, evitando que diera un paso. Se volvió para encarar la mirada enojada de Sakura, la indiferente de Itachi y la asesina de Sasuke.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Yo no dormiré contigo—habló pausadamente Sakura.

—No pienso dormir con Itachi—sentenció Sasuke.

—Me da igual—terminó Itachi.

—¿Por qué les parece mal mi idea? Sakura, eres mi esposa—dijo a la primera—Sasuke, Itachi es tu hermano—recordó.

—Estoy enojada contigo, Uzumaki—le recordó claramente la mujer.

—¡Ah, vamos!—Naruto soltó un suspiro—¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!

Sakura rodó los ojos. No es que nunca hubiese dormido con Naruto. Lo había hecho. Ella era su esposa _en todos los sentidos_. Pero quería castigarlo, sentía que al menos podía darse esa satisfacción.

—No—soltó la mujer.

—Pero… si no es conmigo, ¿con quién más dormirías?—señaló a los hermanos—¿Con alguno de ellos?

Los ojos verdes de la mujer revolotearon de Itachi a Sasuke y viceversa. El silencio inundó el lugar, mientras los segundos pasaban con algo de lentitud para Naruto.

—Dame la llave—la mujer extendió su mano hacia Naruto—Ya decidí con quien voy a dormir.

Naruto la vio con curiosidad mientras dejaba caer el objeto. Sakura aceptó con gusto la llave.

—Buenas noches—soltó antes de marchar –sola- hacia la habitación asignada.

—E-espera, ¡Sakura!—trató de alcanzar, pero la mujer le cerró –literalmente- la puerta en la cara—¡Auch!—se quejó Naruto al haber recibido de lleno el golpe—¡Oye!, ¡eso no es justo!—chilló, mientras tocaba con insistencia la puerta que tenía seguro.

Luego de varios intentos, comprendió que Sakura no se apiadaría de su alma. Suspiró, parecía que ahora serían tres en una sola cama.

_Eso sonó raro_ pensó con amargura.

—Bueno, creo que nos toca compartir habitación…—pero los hermanos Uchiha tampoco estaban a la vista—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Esto no puede ser!

Se encontró solo en un pasillo, sin lugar donde dormir. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, justo al lado de la habitación de Sakura y, resignado, trató de dormir un poco.

No era específicamente el sitio más cómodo pero al menos era mejor que dormir bajo la lluvia.

—Esto no es justo—masculló incómodo—Soy el que pago y tengo que dormir afuera.

Tal vez debería ir a joder a Sasuke, pero después lo pensó mejor. Ambos hermanos necesitaban algo de 'tiempo de caridad' y aquella parecía ser la oportunidad perfecta, después de todo, hace años que no estaban en una habitación los dos.

—Creo que lo más cercano han sido 100 metros en todo el viaje—comentó con un suspiro.

Supuso que Sasuke estaba saliendo, de cierta forma, bastante beneficiado con todo el asunto. Ya por lo menos no sería un vengador consumido e Itachi no moriría tan tristemente. Sonrió algo afligido.

—Bueno, creo que dormir aquí valdrá la pena—cerró los ojos—Al menos, él tendrá a su hermano…

Horas después, una puerta se abrió, logrando despertarlo. Parpadeó algo sorprendido al ver la cabeza que se asomaba.

—Entra.

Naruto sonrió, levantándose, y caminó perezosamente hacia la habitación. Evitó hacer algún comentario sarcástico como: '¿Es que me extrañabas en tu cama? Ya sé que soy inolvidable'. Simplemente se limitó a decir:

—Gracias, Sakura-chan…

* * *

><p>Apenas vio el alboroto que estaba montando Naruto, Sasuke jaló a su hermano hacia la habitación que les había tocado, tenía un presentimiento de cómo acabaría eso y ya compartir cama con Itachi era más que suficiente para incluir a Naruto.<p>

Itachi lo observó con curiosidad, más prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios. El ambiente se volvió tenso cuando vieron la única cama que había en medio de la habitación. Sería la primera vez que estarían tan cerca en años.

Ninguno de los dos se acercaba al 'punto de encuentro', estaban como estáticos, se miraron, miraron la cama y el silencio siguió reinando.

El mayor prefirió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, con tranquilidad se quito su capa de Akatsuki –que habría volteado para cubrir las nubes- se deshizo con sutileza de sus zapatos y tomó asiento en la cama. Lo lamentaba por Sasuke, pero no le gustaba dormir en el piso, por muy duro que pareciera, si podía evitar eso, lo hacía.

Miró a Sasuke como esperando su decisión.

El Uchiha pequeño quería matar a Itachi por varias razones, pero la que figuraba como número uno en ese momento era por ponerlo a elegir entre el piso y la cama.

A él no le gustaba dormir en el piso, por muy duro que pareciera, si podía evitar eso, lo hacía –nótese que cualquier parecido con Itachi era mera coincidencia- pero compartir una cama con su hermano psicópata ya era como que demasiado para él.

Miró el piso, miró la cama.

_También está la opción de dormir con Naruto en el pasillo_ fue un fugaz pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, pero lo desechó de inmediato. Quizás podría ir de buena fe a donde Sakura y pedirle asilo por una noche, y al igual que la tercera opción –la primera era la cama y la segunda el piso-, decidió no hacerlo.

Así que, con toda la dignidad Uchiha que poseía –que era bastante-, hizo el mismo procedimiento que su hermano –sin mirar al susodicho- antes de acomodarse en la cama, dándole la espalda a Itachi.

Por su parte, el mayor no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver el valor de Sasuke –dormir con el asesino de tu clan no es fácil- suspiró imperceptiblemente antes de levantarse y apagar las luces. Luego regresó con tranquilidad y se acomodó en el lado de la cama que le había correspondido.

La habitación en penumbras siguió en silencio hasta muy entrada la noche.

—¿Sasuke?—El chico no habló—…Buenas noches—murmuró Itachi sin esperar respuesta, sabía que no la recibiría.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez y trató de dormir aunque fuera dos horas, nunca podría dormir mucho sin que el recuerdo de él mismo matando a su clan lo asaltara cada noche. Tal vez fuera el cansancio, o quizás el hecho de dormir con Sasuke esa noche lo trastornó un poco, pero casi pudo jurar el haber oído un leve 'buenas noches' en algún lugar de esa oscura habitación.

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Itachi Uchiha durmió sin tener ninguna pesadilla.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el grupo decidió tomarse una corta visita en las aguas termales que ofrecía la posada. Decisión que luego Itachi y Sasuke se arrepentirían cuando Naruto fue pillado por Sakura espiándole y que por poco le costó la vida al joven Kage.<p>

Tuvieron que quedarse un día más, aunque eso no le molestó a Sasuke ya que la cuenta iba a nombre de Naruto, mientras que Uzumaki se recuperaba de las 'heridas de guerra', como él las habría catalogado, antes de ponerse en marcha definitiva hacia el país de los Lirios.

Naruto y Sasuke también tuvieron problemas cuando el más pequeño, por ser el más débil, fue cargado lo que restaba del camino por el rubio debido a que los atrasaba demasiado –según el Hokage- aunque en realidad los otros dos también pensaban de cierta forma lo mismo.

No era culpa de Sasuke, claro, lamentablemente tenía que reconocer las limitaciones de su edad. Así que a la final, no sin poner una cara de enojo, dejó de pelear con Naruto y le permitió que lo llevara en su lomo. Aunque se sintió apenado cuando Sakura lo miró con algo de diversión.

Su maldito orgullo Uchiha se sintió ofendido.

Pero cuando fue Itachi el que lo miró con una pequeña –en realidad fue pequeñísima-sonrisa, lo que le quedaba de orgullo se terminó de evaporar. Era como cargar una etiqueta en la cabeza que dijera _débil_ y los demás se lo hacían recordar.

_Algún día…_ juró con algo de dramatismo.

Luego de unas exhaustivas horas de puro andar, Itachi habló:

—Dos kilómetros más y llegamos.

Los demás agradecieron al cielo, ya faltaba poco, especialmente Sasuke, que, desde el lomo de Naruto, sentía que ya no aguantaría una hora más de humillación pública. El último tramo lo hicieron prácticamente a la carrera, quizás por las ansias de llegar pronto, y así, luego de casi cuatro días de viaje, aquél bosque comenzó a mostrar signos de civilización.

—Llegamos—anunció finalmente el Uchiha mayor, haciendo que todos se detuvieran y contemplaran aquél lugar—Esta es la aldea del Lirio Rojo, podría considerarse como la capital del país de Los Lirios, aunque es indiferente como la llames—explicó—país o aldea, para ellos es lo mismo, el título de 'país' se lo dan por ser nación independiente y allá—señaló una majestuosa estructura que sobresalía entre un bosque bastante alejado de la aldea—es el Templo del Tiempo.

Sakura y Naruto observaron lo poco que se veía del famoso templo desde aquella posición. Aún así, el rubio fue capaz de notar la diferencia entre esa estructura con buenos cuidados y la de su tiempo –que estaba hasta destruida-

—Es… bonita—comentó Sakura, a su lado, Naruto asintió un poco.

—Bájame—habló fríamente Sasuke al notar que todavía seguía siendo cargado por el rubio.

—¡Oh, cierto que estoy cargando un saco de papas!—Sasuke afiló la mirada, deseó estrangular al rubio— Espero que hayas disfrutado del viaje—comentó Naruto con malicia mientras lo dejaba en el piso—No lo volveré a hacer nunca más.

—No es como si quisiera ser cargado por ti—recordó agriamente el pequeño. Itachi no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, su hermano era tan infantil.

—Ahora—habló Sakura, captando la atención de los presentes—Es hora de idear un plan.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Falta poco :D

**Gracias a:** vikolove13, pri-uchiha, saikauchiha, kathy, loriana, Camii Uchiha, micaelaGalicia, Valeria16, VerofanAnime, cerezo sekai, Luu-chan26, Senbonzakura19, Danny, Chikanime, Alex.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Ama-chan off!


	14. El informante

—Entonces, ¿sí estás enamorada de mí, Hinata?—La aludida soltó un suspiro de fastidio. ¡En serio!, era como la décima vez que Naruto hacía la misma pregunta.

—Por el amor de… ¡Naruto, vuelves a preguntar eso y te daré una paliza que jamás olvidarás!— Sakura levantó el puño para darle a entender que sí lo haría.

—Y yo la ayudaré—completó Sasuke, quien estaba a un lado de la de hebras rosas.

—¡Ah!, ¿pero cómo no quieren que pregunte, 'ttebayo?—insistió el Uzumaki—No todos los días me entero que le gusto a alguien.

—Eso es porque a casi nadie le agradas—soltó mordazmente el Uchiha.

—¡Por lo menos no…

—Naruto—la voz de Hinata, quien se había mantenido al margen, lo detuvo—No te metas con Sasuke.

—¡¿Por qué lo defiendes, 'ttebayo?!—chilló ante la Hyuga.

Hinata suspiró.

—Estoy tratando de salvar tu pellejo—explicó con calma—Aquí las famosas peleas 'dobe-teme' no terminan sino hasta que se lancen a batallar en serio, y créeme, ahora mismo no puedes ni hacerle un rasguño a ése—señalo al Uchiha, que había elevado el mentón en señal de desafío.

—¡Ah!, pero…

—Naruto—esta vez fue Kakashi quien intervino—Te callas o te callo, tú eliges.

Refunfuñando, el rubio se cruzó de brazos y siguió su camino hablando mal del Sasuke de aquella época y lo lindo que se la debía estar pasando con la hermosura de mujer que sería Sakura algún día.

Y otra vez el silencio volvió a reinar en el grupo.

La verdad, Kakashi estaba orgulloso de sus alumnos. No había ocurrido específicamente las reacciones que esperaba: Sakura no se había desmayado y Naruto, después de entender bien lo que sucedía, no se había puesto a gritar.

Simplemente ambos callaron y esperaron las correspondientes explicaciones con respecto a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Asintieron cuando debían hacerlo y opinaron sólo lo necesario. A la final, Kakashi no tuvo que preocuparse por nada, salvo evitar decir que Hinata y Sasuke eran asesinos rango S y un montón de basura más correspondiente al futuro.

No quería preocuparlos más de la cuenta. Luego, Uzumaki pareció salir de su modo serio y comenzó a bombardear a Hinata con un montón de preguntas sobre el futuro y a insultar a Sasuke (algo que mantuvo alerta tanto a Hatake como a Hinata porque tuvieron que bloquear una que otra shuriken o kunai dirigido hacia el rubio, a pesar de que éste ni se dio por enterado), entonces, parece que Naruto, por primera vez en su vida, ató cabos y se dio cuenta de que técnicamente Hinata Hyuga se le había confesado en el puesto de ramen, donde habían comido antes de que Kakashi se reuniera con ellos.

Y allí fue donde comenzó a tocar el tema de aquellos sentimientos y de cómo no se lo podía creer. Cosa que los tuvo bastante fastidiados a todos, pero que logró arrebatar unas cuantas, y casi imperceptibles, sonrisas a la Hyuga.

Bueno, según el punto de vista de Kakashi, parecía que, si Naruto sabía cómo superar a Sakura y jugar bien sus cartas, pronto vería a Hiashi Hyuga tratando de matar al rubio por osarse a estar cerca de su hija.

_Bien, Naruto se ve animado ante la perspectiva de gustarle a alguien y Hinata no parece arrepentida de prácticamente haber delatado a su versión pequeña_, Kakashi sonrió,_ aunque siento algo de pena por la niña, no creo que sepa cómo manejar a Naruto estando demasiado cerca de él._

Aun así, Hatake no pudo evitar observar a la otra pareja que estaba con ellos.

_Por otro lado, Sasuke y Sakura…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance, Time Travel.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

** Capítulo Catorce: **El informante.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sasuke entró al pequeño pueblo del Lirio Rojo, comprendió de inmediato el por qué se llamaba así. Prácticamente ese lugar estaba lleno de ese espécimen de rosa. ¡Joder! ¡Hasta el aire tenía un toque dulzón que soltaba esa planta!<p>

Arrugó un poco la nariz, aquél poblado no figuraría nunca entre sus favoritos. Mucho dulce para su propio gusto. Caminaba solo, tratando de seguir el plan de Sakura, lo cual no era muy alentador porque técnicamente a él no le tocaba hacer mucho.

_Créeme, no es como si pudieras hacer algo útil en estos momentos, _fue lo que le habían dicho. Y eso lo hacía sentir débil.

—Maldita sea—murmuró con cierto desprecio. Se estaba comenzando a impacientar y eso no era bueno para él. No, señor.

Pensó en sus otros compañeros de equipo y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estarían bien. Hace días que no los veía, tal vez debió pedirle a alguno de sus compañeros una buena idea para comunicarse con Kakashi, quizás una invocación o algo por el estilo.

Aun así, descartó eso de su mente, no se podía ver rebajándose tanto para pedir la ayuda de alguno de esos imbéciles. Los odiaba, sí, a Sakura también, bueno, quizás no tanto como a Naruto e Itachi, pero daba lo mismo, su orgullo había sido pisoteado por los tres de una forma imperdonable.

Cansado de deambular como un zombi, decidió entrar a una pequeña casa de té y tomar asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas. No tardaron mucho en atenderlo, la camarera casi se materializó apenas puso su trasero sobre la silla. Sonriendo de una manera parecida a la de Sakura cuando trataba de cruzar el límite de la 'zona de molestias', le tendió un menú y pestañeó más de lo normal al momento de preguntar qué deseaba.

Era totalmente evidente que la mujer le llevaba unos diez años cuando mínimo, no pudo evitar asquearse un poco, ¿acaso era pedófila?, ¿no veía claramente que él era un pre-adolescente sin interés alguno por las chicas de momento?

Y, aunque le interesaran, estaba seguro al cien por ciento de que esa chica no era su tipo.

—Té verde—respondió.

—¿No deseas algo más?—Sasuke no pudo evitar arquear una ceja cuando la mujer se inclinó hacia él y, prácticamente, le mostraba su pronunciado escote.

—No—¿en serio estaba tan desesperada?

—En seguida—contestó visiblemente decepcionada.

Suspiró con fastidio, ¿cómo sería su tipo de chica ideal? No pudo evitar divagar un poco mientras pensaba en las características de dicha mujer. En realidad, cuando era pequeño, ya sabía cómo sería esa persona. Debido a que él era del Clan Uchiha, la política del mismo con respecto a los matrimonios era casarse entre ellos, por lo que seguro sus rasgo habrían sido ojos y cabellos negros, como la mayoría de las mujeres de su Clan.

Sí, una norma algo asquerosa, ahora que lo analizaba mejor, pero era necesario para conservar la pureza de la sangre y procrear niños con Sharingans mucho más potentes o, si era posible, genios como Itachi y Shisui.

Sus padres eran primos terceros, si mal no recordaba. La novia de Itachi, la cual jamás conoció y, prácticamente, se enteró de su existencia porque su madre le había hecho el comentario, era algo así como una prima bastante lejana, pero al fin y al cabo entraba en la familia.

Muy rara vez, los hombres solían casarse con mujeres de afuera y para que dichas chicas fueran aceptadas por el Consejo de Ancianos, debían venir de alguna familia de prestigio, tener alguna habilidad bastante sorprendente o haber hecho algo extraordinario durante su vida como kunoichi, los Huyga no entraban en esa clasificación porque no solían llevarse bien con el Clan.

Por otro lado, las femeninas del Clan tenían prohibido entablar relaciones amorosas con hombres que no fueran Uchiha, otra cosa que, analizándolo bien, era un tanto machista. Pero viéndolo del punto de vista que una vez Shisui le había comentado, las mujeres Uchiha era muy escasas en comparación a los hombres. Dos de cada diez niños nacidos dentro del Clan eran del sexo femenino y eso limitaba mucho la producción de sangre pura.

Entonces, siguiendo prácticamente el patrón de lo anterior dicho, Sasuke se había mentalizado que contraería matrimonio con alguien de su propio Clan. No pudo evitar recordar a aquella prima, dos años menor que él, quien habría sido la seleccionada por su padre, otro detalle que se enteró por boca de su madre. A él le pareció muy indiferente la cosa, si con eso lograba la aceptación de Fugaku, lo haría con mucho gusto, además por aquellos tiempos todavía soñaba con superar a su hermano mayor y no le daba muchas vueltas a ese asunto.

Pero viéndolo bien ahora, la cosa no parecía muy divertida. No agradecía a Itachi haber aniquilado a aquella niña, pero por lo menos ya no se daría el matrimonio -¿debería odiar a su hermano por haberle matado a su futura esposa también? Tal vez, ahora tendría que ponerse a buscar entre mucha gente. No pudo evitar curvar un poco la comisura de sus labios, parecía que el humor negro disminuía su irritación.

—Aquí tienes, chico—Sasuke detalló un poco a la camarera mientras esta colocaba su pedido. No encontró nada interesante, ojos negro, cabellos oscuro—¿Seguro que no deseas nada más?

—No—fue la cortante respuesta que le dio antes de darle un sorbo a su pedido. Suspirando, la chica captó la cosa y se rindió.

Sasuke trató de imaginarse como se vería su prima de estar viva, pero no encontró algo que le llamara la atención. Ojos negros, cabellos negros.

Pensándolo mejor, le llamaban más la atención los ojos claros, si fuera posible alguna variante del verde… o jade, con cabellos largos, quizás ¿rojos?, ¿fucsias?... ¿rosa?

Cuando la imagen mental de Sakura Haruno, la de doce años, invadió su mente, sintió unas ganas de estampar su cabeza contra una pared. ¿En serio había pensado eso? Frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco, era obvio que tendría alguna relación con ella en algún futuro lejano dependiendo de cómo saliera todo aquí, pero…

Pero, todavía le costaba mirarla de frente sin sentir algo de remordimiento por un daño muy fuerte que él le habría causado, de seguir las cosas por un rumbo no debido.

—Oh, mira que encontrarte aquí, Itachi-san—parpadeó confundido y dirigió su vista hacia el ¿hombre azulado? que había llegado a su mesa.

—¿Qué?—soltó con casi por inercia.

—Ah, no eres Itachi-san—el hombre-pez parpadeó confundido—¡Bah! Ahora que te veo de cerca es bastante obvio—meneó la cabeza—Muy joven, muy joven.

Sasuke detalló la enorme espada que tenía el sujeto y también la capa de nubes rojas que portaba.

_Akatsuki_, pensó con alarma. Agradeció haberse quitado la banda ninja de su aldea, como medida de seguridad ¿Acaso ya estaban aquí?

—Bueno, mocoso—habló el sujeto, tomando asiento en la misma mesa que él—Tomaré un descanso aquí, esto de perseguir bestias con colas es bastante molesto.

El moreno se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar soltar un comentario agrio hacia ese hombre, si era de la misma organización que Itachi entonces debería tener cuidado, aun así… ¿podrían obtener algo de información de ese sujeto?

—¿Mucho trabajo?—preguntó en tono neutro como para iniciar una conversación, dando a entender que no le molestaba en absoluto su inoportuna presencia.

—Oh sí, mucho, niño—contestó el sujeto mientras le hacía señas a alguna camarera.

—Soy Sasuke—contestó tratando de no rechinar los dientes, detestaba que le llamaran 'niño'

—Kisame Hoshigaki—sonrió revelando una dentadura afilada—¿No me conoces?

El Uchiha analizó un poco el nombre, pero no le llegó nada. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada.

—Ah, comprendo, eres muy joven para saber de mí.

—¿Y a qué se dedica, Kisame-san?—preguntó mientras tomaba algo de té.

—Eso, niño Sasuke, es confidencial—la camarera que había atendido al moreno con anterioridad, apareció nuevamente—Dame un té verde, unos dangos y, si quieres, también te incluyes en el pedido, muñeca.

La comisura del labio del Uchiha se curvó levemente al ver la mueca de asco de la mujer antes de desaparecer rápidamente de la mesa. Kisame soltó una gran risa ante el comportamiento de la femenina.

—Bien, ¿y qué haces por aquí, mocoso?

—Sasuke—recordó con tono mordaz—Vengo de visitar a… mi hermano, por cierto, esa capa es de algún grupo ¿verdad?—preguntó con la intención de cambiar el tema—Vi a un sujeto con la misma, hace un par de horas atrás.

Kisame sonrió.

—Algo así, ¿y éste sujeto era moreno?

—No lo sé—hizo un gesto, fingiendo estar pensando—llevaba puesto un sombrero que impedía ver mucho su rostro, pero creo que era rubio—mintió, arriesgándose de ser descubierto. No sabía si habría alguien con esa tonalidad de cabello en esa organización.

Para su sorpresa y suerte, el hombre pez hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Debe ser el transexual de Deidara.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, ¿transexual?

—Lo vi hace unas horas atrás, charlamos un rato, por lo que entendí, iban a tender una emboscada a una preciosura de cabello rosa.

—¿No se suponía que tu trabajo era confidencial?—preguntó Sasuke a la defensiva. Todo estaba siendo muy ¿fácil?

—Bah, me da igual divulgar por los medios informativos lo que Deidara y Sasoria hagan, me caen mal—la camarera llegó y colocó el pedido de Kisame lo más rápido que pudo antes de retirarse—Además, me agradas bastante mocoso, te pareces a Itachi-san.

El Uchiha se removió incómodo.

—Ya, y estos amigos tuyos, ¿está bien que tiendan emboscadas así como así?

—Si el jefe ordena—se encogió de hombros—A mi me da igual, no es problema mío, por lo que sé esa mujer tiene algo muy valioso.

—¿Y cómo hacen esas emboscadas?—Sasuke trató de sonar indiferente—Mi hermano dice que son muy difíciles de planificar ya que él es ninja, pero no es muy… bueno en eso—no pudo evitar pensar que le caería un rayo por decir semejante blasfemia. ¿Itachi? ¿No muy bueno en el arte shinobi?

—¿Tú no eres ninja?—preguntó Kisame mientras se llevaba unos dangos a su boca.

—No—otra blasfemia más—Mis padres se divorciaron y me mudé con mi madre a otra aldea—¿desde cuándo podía mentir tan bien?—A ella nunca le gustaron esas cosas por lo que no me dejó seguir ese rumbo, pero mi papá sí le permitió a mi hermano mayor ser ninja.

Kisame sonrió.

—Sabia elección la de tu madre—soltó un suspiro como si estuviese recordando algo de su pasado, ¿qué penas cargaría ese hombre consigo?, pensó Sasuke—A veces, ser ninja no es tan simple como parece, pero bueno, ¿a quién le importa?—rió—Verás, hacer una emboscada depende de la táctica que uses. Por lo que sé, Deidara empleó una sencilla.

Sasuke lo miró expectante.

—El otro grupo de seguro les iba a tender una emboscada primero usando la táctica de 'acabar con el enemigo al primer golpe'—se encogió de hombros—Así que iban a enviar un señuelo, ya sabes, como los clones de sombra, ¿tu hermano hace clones de sombra?—Sasuke asintió—bueno, algo así, estos son más exactos porque Zetsu los iba a ayudar.

—¿Zetsu?

—Sí, otro miembro de mi organización—sonrió levemente—Bueno, el punto es que, mientras ellos pelean contra estos clones falsos y desgastan energías, Deidara y su equipo atacaría por la espalda y ¡paf! Adiós sexy mujer de cabello rosa.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de par en par. Mierda. Estaban en problemas.

—Y eso es todo, amigo, ¿ves? Tan sencillo como robarle un dulce a un niño.

—Oh—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sasuke—Ya veo, sí, bastante sencillo.

—Bueno, a mi me hubiese gustado entrar también y rebanar algunas cosas, pero no todo en la vida es como uno quiere.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón—Sasuke se levantó y colocó el dinero del té sobre la mesa—Me tengo que ir, mi madre ha de estar preocupada.

Kisame asintió levemente.

—Claro, claro, pero recoge ese dinero, muchacho, yo pago—ofreció el hombre. Sasuke aceptó algo tenso.

—Bien, espero verlo alguna otra vez, Kisame-san—replicó con cierta rapidez.

—En efecto, espero que sea así—el hombre tomó un sorbo de su taza de té—Por cierto, Sasuke Uchiha—los ojos negros del chico se abrieron de par en par, Kisame rió—¡Tu cara no tiene precio! Itachi-san tenía razón, eres muy divertido.

—¿Có-cómo…?

—Mira que mentir tan feo, ¿en serio Itachi-san es un asco de ninja? No sé cómo no te cayó un rayo por semejante blasfemia—Irónico, Sasuke pensó lo mismo.

—Tú… ¿quién te dijo?—Sasuke se puso a la defensiva, no sabía si tenía que pelear por su vida y algo le decía que no terminaría en buena posición de formarse un combate contra ese hombre.

—Bah, calma, muchacho. Es sólo un pequeño favor que le hago a Itachi-san, que lo considere como el último. Dile que me debe un combate para la próxima que nos veamos. Me iré del país de los Lirios y lo declararé como traidor ante Akatsuki—Kisame volvió a tomar un poco de té—Así que será mejor que se dé prisa y termine todo lo que tiene que hacer aquí.

Sasuke asintió.

—¿De veras creíste que me estabas sacando información tan fácilmente?—el hombre rió de nueva cuenta—Me has hecho pasar un rato bastante agradable, chico, ahora anda a salvarle el pellejo a tu hermano y a tus amigos.

Sacando su banda ninja de Konoha, Sasuke suspiró.

—Kisame-san—esta vez el 'san' salió con un tono de respeto verdadero—Gracias.

El hombre azulado sonrió.

—Adelante, no hay de qué, pero esta es la primera y última.

Sasuke salió rápidamente del local, la cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

Kisame, por su parte, tomó tranquilamente su té. No pudo evitar recordar en cómo Itachi se le había aparecido y explicado toda su situación, a él le pareció entretenido todo, como siempre, compañeros que traicionan a otros por el bien de sus propios objetivos.

_—Te daré la información—aceptando cooperar con él por última vez._

_—No, se la darás a mi hermano menor, Sasuke—habló apaciblemente—Todo está cuadrado de modo que sea así._

_Kisame asintió._

_—Bien, ¿y qué hay de ti?_

_—Nos arriesgaremos, no tenemos tiempo que perder._

_—Comprendo, comprendo—sonrió enormemente—Adelante, le diré todo al mocoso._

_Itachi curvó levemente la comisura de sus labios._

_—Te aseguro que será bastante entretenido._

_—Ya veremos—fue la simple contestación._

_—Kisame… Gracias._

_—Adelante, no hay de qué, pero esta es la primera y última._

—Realmente—comentó para sí mismo—Los Uchiha son seres extraños llenos de tantos secretos, me pregunto si Mizukage-sama* también será igual.

A pesar de que Kisame habría pedido un combate con Itachi en algún futuro, algo le decía que esa era la última vez cuyos caminos volvieran a encontrarse.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cuando Kisame menciona al Mizukage se estaría refiriendo en realidad a Obito-Tobi quien controló a Yagura, el 4to líder de la Aldea de la Niebla, durante su mandato.

Para los que siguen 'Ojo de Luna' la historia entrará en Hiatus… otra vez, el motivo es el siguiente: Kishimoto jodió mi trama :D ¡wii! Así que mientras se soluciona el asunto Obito-Tobi, pues voy a tener que reestructurar un poco la historia. Con respecto a este fic, pues la misma nota que la vez pasada: Falta poco :D

**Gracias a: **Danny, Caridee Von Ross, SaKura HiMekO, White Lady EF, Chikanime, Luu-chan26, Valeria16, micaelaGalicia, cerezo sekai, sakulali1, Antotis, VerofanAnime, Camii Uchiha, Bregma.


	15. Reencuentro

Sasuke corría rápidamente, tenía que alcanzar a su hermano y a los otros dos cuanto antes.

_No pueden estar muy lejos_, pensó agitado.

Pero, ¿realmente ellos atacarían así como así? Sería muy estúpido, aunque, conociendo a Naruto, lo más probable es que sí lo hicieran.

_Apúrate._

_Apúrate._

_¡Apúrate!_

¿Dónde se habían metido esos imbéciles?

Con agilidad, se escabulló entre unos arbustos y se detuvo justo en un acantilado desde dónde podía ver el Templo del Tiempo. ¿Ya estarían allá? No quería acercase, si realmente Akatsuki era tan peligroso como lo describió Itachi, entonces él no tenía oportunidad alguna contra ellos.

_Bien, Sasuke, piensa,_ tomó algo de aire_, eres un jodido genio del Clan Uchiha, tienes que encontrar una solución para esto_.

Detalló el lugar desde dónde se encontraba, buscó los posibles ángulos de ataque tanto del enemigo como los de sus compañeros.

_Vamos, Sasuke, analiza con calma… No tengas miedo_, apretó con fuerza sus manos y activó su sharingan.

De repente, se tensó. Sus sentidos le alertaron de la próxima presencia de unas personas, ¿cuántas eran?, ¿cinco?

Oh no, eso no podía ser bueno desde ningún ángulo.

¿Cuántas personas habían enviado Akatsuki? Si su memoria no le fallaba, también eran cinco.

El grupo se acercaba a dónde él estaba con rapidez. Ante la posibilidad de un inminente combate, Sasuke trató de recordar todo lo dicho por Itachi.

_Bien, está un tal Hidan, si te rasga, aunque sea un poco, con su guadaña date por muerto._

_Deidara, o el transexual, según Kisame-san, usa bombas explosivas hechas de elemento tierra. No me sirve mucho, no he aprendido ningún jutsu tipo rayo._

_Kakuzu tiene cinco corazones que usan los cinco elementos, tienes que matarlo ese número de veces. Eso no es muy motivador._

_Sasori usa marionetas con veneno, es un luchador de larga distancia, pero será muy difícil siquiera acertale._

_Y Reo… él…_

Sus sentidos reaccionaron casi por inercia y lanzó un kunai hacia el follaje. Un horroso chillido se oyó desde los arbustos. Sorprendido de que pudo haberle dado a algo, Sasuke se preguntó si eso no había sido demasiado fácil.

—¡Maldito teme de mierda! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme, 'ttebayo?!

Sí, ahora entendía porque había acertado en herir alguna parte del 'enemigo', Naruto era un imbécil de primera.

El rubio salió de la maleza, tenía un rasguño en la pierna derecha que se iba cerrando rápidamente. En serio, su habilida regenerativa era sorprendente.

—Dobe —la 'cálida bienvenida' que le dio a Naruto solo lo enardeció más.

—¡¿Cómo que dobe, desgraciado?! ¡¿Qué hubieses hecho si me das en algún lugar serio?!

—No tengo tanta suerte —fue la parca respuesta que Sasuke.

—¡Ah! —gritó el chico—yo tan preocupado por ti y así es cómo me recibes. ¡Vete a la mierda!

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante los comentarios de Naruto, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Si sus rivales hubiesen sido otros, la cosa no habría resultado tan sencilla.

—¿Vienes solo? —le preguntó el moreno, cortando los quejidos de Naruto.

—¡Ah, no! Vengo con Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Hina… —la voz del rubio se cortó, no sabía si decirle o no la verdad a Sasuke.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos.

—Déjame adivinar, —comenzó con voz neutra—dos imbéciles más que vienen del futuro.

Naruto se tensó.

—¿Cómo…?

—Larga historia, ahora, ¿dónde están? —preguntó el Uchiha comenzando a andar hacia el bosque.

—O-oye, Sasuke, no creo que sea buena idea, 'ttebayo. —se apresuró a colocarse a su lado—Es decir, tu versión futura está aquí…

Sasuke frenó en seco. Ya sabía eso, pero oírlo decir de Naruto era diferente. Tener la certeza de que, si seguía hasta dónde se encontraban sus otros dos compañeros, se encontraría cara a cara consigo mismo y con todos sus errores.

¿Debería continuar?

—Sasuke… —Naruto le llamó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—sea lo que sea que esté pasando por tu mente, ten en cuenta: Siempre apoyaré tú decisión.

Parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?

La sonrisa tristona de Naruto apareció.

—Recuedas cuando estuviste a punto de morir en manos de Haku… Sakura-chan me dijo el por qué quieres matar a tu… hermano

La mirada de Sasuke se escureció… Itachi, él…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, Naruto.

—Sí, pero no dejaré que el odio te consuma. —los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en señal de sorpresa—Eres mi mejor amigo… lo que yo veo en tu 'yo' del futuro es a un alma errante que sigue vagando por allí, buscando algún motivo para seguir con vida…

—Naruto…

—No pienso dejar que eso te pase a ti. ¡Nunca!... Así tenga que arrancarte los brazos y las piernas, haré que hagas una vida feliz en Konoha. ¡Lo juro, 'ttebayo!

Sasuke Uchiha no salía de su asombro… Realmente, ¿qué había hecho él para merecer amigos tan leales como Naruto?

—Pero que conste… todo esto fue idea principal de Sakura-chan. —el rubio le sonrió abiertamente—Está tan preocupada por ti, teme, que se pondrá muy feliz cuando te vea.

—Sakura…

—Sí, teme, te mega súper adora… —la sonrisa tristona de Naruto se mostró nuevamente—Que envidia…

Uchiha mantuvo una expresión neutra cuando cerró su mano en forma de puño, la alzó levemente e invitó a Naruto a chocarla.

Uzumaki volvió a sonreír con alegría y, haciendo el mismo gesto que su amigo, chocó ambos puños.

—La protegeré…

—¿Incluso de ti mismo?

Sasuke Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

—Incluso de mí mismo.

Naruto no pudo pedir más…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance, Time Travel.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Quince: **Reencuentro.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Sigilio, eso era lo único que le había pedido Itachi. Tenían que ganar tiempo, lo más posible para que Sasuke apareciera de nueva cuenta con la información sobre el ataque enemigo.<p>

—¿Crees que funcione? —le preguntó a Naruto, quien corría a su lado.

El rubio Hokage asintió levemente, confiaba en que Sasuke haría un buen trabajo.

—Claro que sí, Sasuke es muy inteligente, —hizo una mueca de desagrado—se dará cuenta en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

A su lado, la mujer asintió. Bien, entonces debería calmarse y seguir el plan de contingensía.

—Estás alterada —notó Naruto.

—Claro que no, —respondió rápidamente, pero se notaba a leguas que mentía—tal vez un poco… intranquila.

Uzumaki prefirió guardarse sus comentarios, podría negárselo y hacerle ver la realidad, pero ella sólo lo negaría.

—Concentrate.

—Estoy con…

—¡No lo estás! —siseó el rubio.

Necesitaba a Sakura al cien por ciento, no distraída. Suspiró sonoramente.

—Sakura, Sasuke estará bien, no te preocupes —le sonrió levemente, dándole su apoyo.

La chica evitó su mirada, ¿tan obvia era?

—No deseo que a Midori le pase algo —susurró quedito.

—Y tampoco deseas que la única y posible solución de ser feliz le suceda algo, ¿no?

Se tensó de inmediato, ¿era tan transparente para Naruto? Sí, lo era. De hecho, por muy imbécil que pareciera ser en sus años de gennin, él siempre parecía saber cuando estaba bien o mal.

—Es verdad —admitió.

Naruto asintió levemente y volvió su vista al frente.

—Prometo, Sakura, que cuando todo esto acabe yo… te daré el divorcio para que seas libre.

Los ojos jades de la chica voltearon a verlo con sorpresa… y miedo.

—¿En serio?

Naruto asintió.

—Discúlpame, de corazón, creo que cuando mi mundo se volvió trizas, y no me refiero nada más a lo de Hinata, sino a todo y me di cuenta, o creí hacerlo, que la solución para todo era dejar de ser lo que fui y cambiar… herí a tanta gente…

Sakura lo miró en silencio.

—Tú eres la primera, Sakura, te obligué a elegir, te impuse algo que, como tu amigo, no debí haber hecho, me dejé cegar por un odio hacia Sasuke y olvidé todo. —Naruto se detuvo, ella paró dos ramas más alejadas—Perdóname, Sakura-chan…

La aludida bajó la cabeza, en realidad ella también tenía parte de la culpa. Había arrinconado a Naruto a cumplir una promesa vacía, solo por su amor hacia Sasuke, sin pensar en los sentimientos del chico.

Tanta carga del mundo sobre sí, creó a ese Naruto.

Lo hizo madurar, pero también lo obligó a tomar decisiones (buenas y malas) que lograron repercutir de forma negativa sobre ella. No podía culparlo de todas sus desgracias, la mayoría se las había ganado, pero, a pesar de todo, Naruto quería cargar con eso también.

Quería ganarse la responsabilidad de su miseria, más sin embargo, era imposible. Jamás podría culparlo de todo.

Naruto… ¿qué no había hecho él por ella antes de que toda esa locura se cerniera sobre ellos dos?

—Naruto… gracias.

La mirada del chico se llenó de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, inseguro.

—Me he dado cuenta de que, de cierta forma, me ha fortalecido. Es cierto que me arrinconaste a tomar decisiones, algo dolorosas en su momento, pero todo entre nosotros no ha sido malo, ¿cierto? Siempre me protegías, por muy frío que tratabas de ser, me diste cariño, me consentías, lograste concretar una cita con mi hija, a espaldas del consejo, solo por mí.

—P-pero…

Sakura saltó hasta dónde él se encontraba. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

—Gracias… por todo.

Porque era imposible que ella lo odiara, nunca podría. No era lo mismo que con Sasuke (cuyo amor masoquista siempre perduraría), pero sí adoraba a Naruto de una forma ciega.

Era como un sol, que sin desearlo se había opacado, pero ahora parecía desprender la misma radiante energía que la atraía, la hacía sentir segura.

—Sakura-chan…

—¿Ves? ¡Me has vuelto a llamar 'chan'! —exclamó con cierta nostálgia.

Naruto correspondió torpemente el abrazo y por un momento dejó de pensar en todo lo que los rodeaba. Su corazón se aceleró levemente de la emoción. Hace tanto que deseaba aclarar todo con ella, con la mujer que habría amado ciegamente una vez.

—Ahora debes reunirte con Hinata, ¿sí? Aclaralo todo y… sé feliz, Naruto. Te lo mereces más que todos nosotros juntos.

La sonrisa bobalicona del rubio apareció en su rostro. Estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con la última parte que Sakura había dicho. Dudaba que pudiera resolver todo con Hinata Hyuga y que él fuera el más merecedor de la felicidad, pero no quiso contradecirla y arruinar ese momento.

Un momento que jamás pensó sucedería.

Entonces, Sakura se tensó. A una velocidad sorprendente, empujó a Naruto, separándola de ella justo en el momento en que una especie de araña pasara justo en el medio de ambos.

—Eso es… —murmuró Sakura sin completar la frase.

—Mierda, ¡salta! —exclamó Naruto.

Y la araña explotó.

* * *

><p>Itachi oyó la explosión desde lejos. Detuvo su andar y volteó a ver. Deidara se estaba comenzando a movilizar. Sonrió de medio lado.<p>

—Bien, todo va a acorde al plan.

* * *

><p>Sakura salió de la nube de humo justo en el momento en que una marioneta la atacaba por la espalda. Ágilmente, la esquivó y se posisionó sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. Miró a su contrincante con el ceño fruncido.<p>

Sasori saltó hasta ubicarse en el mismo nivel que ella, a pesar de estar escondido en un caparazón, parecía tener una agilidad innata.

—Así que tú eres la mujer que buscamos —murmuró indiferentemente con la grave voz que le confería la marioneta.

Sin emoción alguna, Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué si lo soy?

El silencio reinó un momento antes de que la marioneta hablara nuevamente.

—Entrega el medallón y haz esto fácil.

¿Quién se creía ése? Podía ser el mejor marionetista, pero ella también era buena. Excelente, sin querer alardear mucho.

Tenía el nivel suficiente para darle pelea. Todavía la diferencia de edad seguía siendo notable entre ambos (cuando luchó contra Sasori, él tenía treinta y cinco, según Chiyo) si sus cálculos no fallaban, allí debía tener treinta y tres.

Pero ella era fuerte, sin importar esas cosas, había experiencia de ambas partes. Esta vez, la pelea sería reñida y ella no necesitaría ayuda alguna para acabar con él.

—¡Sakura, no lo mates! —la voz de Naruto la hizo tensarse—Ya hemos cagado muchas cosas aquí, simplemente déjalo fuera de combate.

Haciendo una leve mueca, Sakura se puso en posición de batalla de inmediato.

—¡Comprendo! —respondió sin apartar la vista de su enemigo.

El silencio volvió a reinar, salvo por alguna que otra explosión de Deidara, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro.

—Gracioso —fue lo único que dijo Sasori.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿qué es tan gracioso? —le preguntó ella.

—De la forma en que ha hablado ese hombre, es como si realmente pudieras acabarme.

La sonrisa ladina se mostró en el rostro de Sakura.

—¿Quién sabe? Puede que sí o puede que no. ¿Lo quieres comprobar por ti mismo, Sasori no Akasuna?

Sabía que su expresión sería tan indifirente como la de una marioneta, puede que sonriera levemente ante su 'osadía', pero ella tenía razón. Había luchado con Sasori y salió con vida, poseía una ventaja que nadie más tenía en ese mundo, salvo los Akatsukis mismos.

—Bien, —aceptó el marionetista—veamos si esa fuerza tan famosa que tienes es realmente grande.

Sakura se tensó en su sitio.

—¿En serio creíste que vendría en busca de un objetivo sin intruirme antes del mismo? Especialmente cuando viene del futuro, no me arriesgaría tanto.

Bufando, la Haruno maldijo al puto informante de Akatsuki.

—No importa, daré todo de mí y voy a vencenter.

Sasori no respondió a eso, aun así, para sorpresa de Sakura, el caparazón que protegía al verdadero cuerpo del hombre se abrió.

La imagen del pelirrojo se mostró imponente.

—Oh, el marionetista decidió salir a jugar por sí mismo —se mofó un poco.

Sin contestarle al insulto, Sasori sacó unas marionetas de un pergamino. Con rapidez, unió los hilos de chakra a sus armas de combate y miró a Sakura con indiferencia.

—Si eres tan buena como dicen, no te subestimaré —fue la cortante frase del pelirrojo antes de atacarla con sus marionetas.

Allí comenzó la lucha.

* * *

><p>Naruto se sentía de cierta forma fastidiado. Deidara era un crío desesperante, ¿cómo lo podían rebajar tanto a luchar contra él?<p>

¡Por el amor de Dios!

—¡Explota!

Naruto esquivó con cierta dificultad una de sus bombas, tenía que estar más concentrado. El mocoso rubio podía ser un fastidio, pero no era alguien a quien se le pudiera bajar la guardia fácilmente.

—¡Explota!

Porque sino realmente te podría hacer pedazos.

Bien, tenía que pensar algo pronto, no podía matar al rubio. Eso sería, como le había dicho a Sakura, cagarla más de lo que ya iba la cosa. Cambiar el destino no era tan sencillo, las cosas se podrían salir de control total.

¿Quién le garantizaba que al volver todo mejoraría?

No había querido preocupar a Sakura con sus dudas respecto al tema. Se veía tan esperanzada con todo ese asunto, pero eso le traía inquietudes al respecto.

No era experto en el tema de los viajes en el tiempo, pero estaba seguro que no todo era tan rosa.

—¡Explota! —la voz de Deidara lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, eso y la pequeña araña que había trepado, sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, sobre su pantalón.

—Mierda…

* * *

><p>Matar era más fácil que noquear, Sakura estaba aprendiendo eso con facilidad.<p>

Esquivó el ataque de otra marioneta y, con una certera patada, destruyó otra. Sasori seguía mirándola con indiferencia.

¿Cómo rayos iba a noquear a Sasori? El desgraciado era casi que inmortal. Tenía un punto débil, sí, pero había que destruir eso para detenerlo.

Y eso se resumía nuevamente a matarlo.

Maldijo internamente. Los ataques iban y venían en todas las direcciones, pero eso sí era algo bueno que ella tenía. Su habilidad para esquivarlos era impresionante.

Sasori no conseguía darle por ningún lado.

_Recuerda que él usa veneno en sus armas_, pensó_, un ligero rasguño y podrás estar en problemas._

Sasori volvió a atacar. Envió cinco marionetas, quienes comenzaron a lanzar agujas llenas de veneno, Sakura esquivó los ataques y, con cierta dificultad, logró destruir otra marioneta. Usó un árbol de soporte y saltó para esquivar a otras dos que venían hacia ella.

Las marionetas trataron de seguir su rumbo, pero ella arrancó una enorme rama y se las lanzó con toda su fuerza, destruyéndolas en el acto. Las dos restantes aparecieron por arriba de ella, casi tomandola por sorpresa.

—Desgraciado…—murmuró.

Sacó un pergamino e invocó una shuriken enorme, lanzándolas hacia los hilos de chakra que controlaban los movimientos, acertando en romperlos. Las marionetas dejaron de moverse y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Se posisionó en un árbol y encaró a Sasori justo en el momento en que éste le lanzaba un kunai. Sakura trató de alcanzar uno que ella guardaba entre sus pertenencias, pero para su sorpresa no pudo moverse.

—¿Qué demonios…?—su cuerpo estaba paralizado totalmente. Sasori mostró una sonrisa de medio lado.

Y Sakura comprendió: Hilos de Chakra.

¿Pero en qué momento él la había tenido?

Sasori pensó que esto había sido muy sencillo, pronto tendría el medallón. Aún así sus planes se vieron frsutrados cuando una pequeña y fina rama de electricidad desvió el kunai.

Seguidamente, más ramas de electricidad aparecieron, cortando los invisibles hilos que imposibilitaban a Sakura. Tanto Sasori como la mujer, quien había recuperado la movilidad, voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

Onix y Jade se encontraron.

—Sasuke…

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Realmente, lamento la tardanza.

**Gracias a:** fabiola59, CoherenciaNula, the Uchiha Queen, Antotis, Luu-chan26, Sakulali, Akiiko-Chan, Danny, White Lady EF, Nuniita, Saku. Uchiha, Senbonzakura19, blanca luna, Roxy2021, Ann Caroline, Chikanime.

Nos vemos, Ama-chan off!


	16. Marcar la diferencia

Deidara esperó paciente a que la nube de humo, que había ocasionado la explosión, desapareciera. Una leve sonrisa se emarcó en su rostro cuando notó el cuerpo del hombre rubio –quien supuestamente era muy fuerte- tendido sobre la rama de un árbol, muy mal herido.

—Nadie puede escapar de mi arte, umm.

Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, joder, con esto estaba seguro que podía ir a restregárselo a Itachi en su puta cara. Seguro que esta vez sí le sacaba algo más que una simple mirada de indiferencia.

—¡Soy el puto amo! —exclamó antes de que el cuerpo de Naruto desapareciera en un leve puff, dejando boquiabierta a Deidara—¡Que demonios!

Se puso alerta de inmediato, tratando de sentir hasta el más mínimo movimiento proveniente de su alrededor. Tenía que tomar en cuenta que la cosa no estaba muy a su favor, pero tampoco todo sería brillante para el Uzumaki. La carta de victoria estaría bajo aquél que atacara primero y Deidara no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar por un imbécil.

Eso sería equivalente a que menospreciaran su arte.

—¡Deja lo cobarde! —exclamó irritado. Él, al igual que su compañero Sasori, no era muy paciente—Sal de donde quieras que estés.

Sin recibir respuesta alguna, Deidara se elevó a lo más alto del bosque y comenzó a examinar con sumo cuidado, metió la mano en su bolsa de arcilla y dejó que ella se encargara de hacer el resto. Luego de moldear el chakra, la boca escupió una especie de bola con una textura rugosa, pero que si se examinaba bien en realidad eran pequeñas arañitas juntas uno a lado de la otra.

Deidara sonrió.

—Si no quieres salir, haré que salgas obligatoriamente.

Entonces, lanzó la pelota hacia abajo, y esta comenzó a desformarse. Los pequeños animalitos se separaban muy rápidamente y caían en diferentes sitios, haciendo que el área se convirtiera en un campo de minas. Al más mínimo movimiento o según el comando de Deidara éstas explotarían.

El rubio comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, buscando a su obejitvo con algo de paciencia. Sabía, según le habían comentado, que la persona a quien seguía era muy impulsiva e hiperactiva, no tardaría mucho en hacer un movimiento y delatarse su ubicación. Ahora la situación sí pintaba a su favor. Ganaría aquél que tuviese más paciencia.

El sonido de una explosión le hizo soltar un grito de júbilo, con rapidez se dirigió sobre su paloma hacia el punto donde la misma se produjo. Rodeó la zona y comenzó a buscar el cuerpo o el rastro de Naruto, pero no encontró nada. Irritado, al darse cuenta de que ahora se había expuesto al peligro, decidió volver a colocarse en zona segura, cuando la voz de alguien a su espalda lo puso en alerta.

Volteó, listo para contraatacar, pero ya era muy tarde. Hinata se había pocisionado detrás de él y usando la técnica de su clan del puño suave, lo hirió de gravedad. Cayó al suelo casi inconsiente y lo último que vio fue a Naruto y a la chica morena pararse justo en frente de él, viéndolo con indiferencia. Menospreciando su arte.

_Algún día les volaré la cabeza a todos, hmm…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que queda de ella.<strong>

**Resumen:** Y entonces Sasuke tuvo miedo, uno similar al que sintió cuando pensó que su hermano lo iba a matar; pero este era más grande, ya que a diferencia de Itachi, ella sí estaba dispuesta a acabarlo allí y ahora.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga (leve).

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Aventura, Romance, Time Travel.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Dieciseis:** Marcar la diferencia.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p>Hinata miró a Naruto.<p>

Naruto miró a Hinata.

No era específicamente el mejor encuentro que hubiesen podido desear, no había abrazos ni besos ni cálidas palabras para cada uno. Solo una simple mirada de seriedad. La chica había llegado a comprender que las cosas no mejorarían tan fácilmente, dudaba que si quiera la mejoría se volviera a mostrar, pero al menos podían mirarse sin odio.

Solo indiferencia.

¿Aquello era mejor o peor?

Ella no supo cómo tomarlo. Había llegado allí justo cuando Naruto pensaba saltarle a Deidara con un rasengan, pero lo tomó desprevenido y lo obligó a ocultarse hasta que el rubio descendió lo suficiente y que ella pudiese encargarse de él sin mucho inconveniente.

Limpio, pulcro, silencioso y rápido. Algo que a Naruto le hubiese costado hacer de haber estado solo.

—Bien pensado, Hinata —soltó Naruto a la final—. Hacerlo caer en esa simple trampa.

La chica asintió levemente y miró a Deidara tirado en el piso, insconciente. Dudaba que volviese a levantarse en un buen rato. No lo mataría porque eso no le correspondía a ella, ya todo ese disparate de línea temporal se había arruinado lo suficiente como para seguir cagando las cosas. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a observar a Naruto.

Éste seguía manteniendo su mirada fija sobre ella.

—No esperaba encontrarte por aquí —admitió él.

—Solo tómemoslo como una casualidad extraña del destino —se limitó a decir, porque en realidad no sabía qué opinión exacta debería dar—. Estaba de paso cuando sentí tu chakra y he venido rápidamente… para que no te perdieras otra vez.

Naruto asintió.

—¿Encontraste a Sakura? —le dijo.

—Así es —replicó el rubio—. Ando también con Sasuke e Itachi… de este tiempo por supuesto.

Hinata calló un momento

—Por supuesto —le dio la razón—. Yo me encontré fue contigo y con tu equipo, también localicé a Sasuke… Ambos Sasuke.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres decir que…? Oh, por lo menos sé que ahora él está a salvo —soltó un algo aliviado. La verdad, Sasuke Uchiha de doce años lo tenía bien preocupado. No estaba seguro si la idea de Itachi iba a funcionar, pero al parecer podía obtener la información que Kisame le había mandado como último favor.

—Fue algo sorprendete ver como esos dos se reunian —murmuró Hinata, recordando la forma en que ambos –adulto y niño- se miraban con indiferencia por parte de uno y suspicacia por parte del otro—. No se dijeron palabra alguna, en realidad, pero la forma en cómo se observaron fue… de cierta forma profunda.

—Vaya… ésta será un reunión conmovedora —suspiró Naruto, resignado a que todo aquello se le había escapado de las manos—. Ya ni sé qué es lo que vendrá…

Llegaron allí buscando a Sakura, terminaron encontrando a todo el mundo.

—¿Cuál es su plan de acción? —preguntó él, después de un pequeño silencio.

Hinata suspiró.

—El 'plan de acción' se fue a la mierda cuando Sasuke sintió el chakra de Sakura —murmuró irritada—. Pensábamos llegarles de sorpresa al templo y machacarlos de una sola vez, pero ahora creo que nada más Kakashi y los otros tres niños andan hacia allá.

—No es un muy buen plan de acción, ¿sabes? —criticó el rubio.

Arqueando una ceja, Hinata se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

—Oh, claro, habla el genio maestro de los planes.

—Al menos no he mandado a tres niños al suicidio —rugió Naruto, haciéndole ver el lado obvio de lo que su pequeño descuido iba a hacer.

Hinata palideció un momento antes de volver a recuperar la compostura.

—Bien, ¿cuál es tu plan? —rechinó los dientes.

—Distraerlos mientras Itachi iba en son de paz a robar el amuleto faltante, por supuesto —alzó el mentón, triunfante—. O hasta que llegase Sasuke de nueva cuenta con la información y así Sakura y yo encargarnos de todo.

—¡Oh! ¿Y no se te ha podido ocurrir que ellos ya saben que él no está de su lado? —bufó ella, haciéndole ver el lado obvio de aquello.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien se quedó en silencio.

—No, por supuesto que no —soltó Hinata mordaz.

—Eso no va a…

—¡Claro que sí! —recriminó—¡Ellos lo saben! Todo… Sasuke nos lo dijo. Están preparados para envoscar a Itachi.

—…

—Sasuke, nuestro Sasuke. Dios mío, casi mata a los chicos de un susto cuando dejó escapar un poco su ira —Hinata prosiguió—. ¡Imagínate cómo se pondrá si algo le pasa a su hermano! Ni tú ni yo podremos controlarlo. Dudo que hasta Sakura pueda hacerlo.

Naruto quedó en silencio mientras observaba a Hinata volver a guardar sus emociones dentro de su caparazón de indiferencia. Suspirando, se rascó la nuca y pensó un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacerla ver el lado positivo de toda aquella absurda situación. Pero como supuso, en realidad no encontró ninguna.

—Creo que lo mejor será seguir y buscar a Sakura y a Sasuke —dijo, pausadamente.

—Comprendo —aceptó Hinata—. Luego trataremos de reunirnos con los otros y acabemos esto de una sola vez. Ya hemos hecho mucho para seguir aquí.

Uzumaki asintió.

* * *

><p>Sasori sintió el filo de la espada de Sasuke Uchiha atraversarle justo en el pecho, donde yacía su único punto débil. El único sitio que aún le hacía recordar que alguna vez fue humano. En realidad, no le dio mucho tiempo de pensar con claridad lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni mucho menos de reaccionar para poder evadir su ataque. Un momento, el moreno se encontraba esquivando unos ataques de sus marionetas y a al otro, sin ningún rasguño, aparecía frente a él mirándolo con esos repudiables ojos carmesí, clavándole el arma en aquél único punto. Aquél sitio que debería ser secreto para el resto de la humanidad.<p>

Un hilillo de ¿sangre?, no estaba seguro, pero sintió algo húmedo bajar por la comisura de sus labios, trató de murmurar unas palabras ante la ironía de la situación, pero el Uchiha le clavó más el arma, como una clara amenaza que decía que no tenía derecho a dar opinión alguna con respecto a su muerte. Era así de sencillo.

Sasori pensó que Sasuke Uchiha tenía la mentalidad de cualquier miembro de Akatsuki y que, en realidad, no le sorprendía que en la línea de tiempo del hombre que ahora cobraba su vida, fuera conocido como un verdadero asesino sin sentimientos que mataba a sangre fría. Una cruel realidad que recordaba cuán podrido era ese mundo ninja. Aun así, Sasori admitía que no le importaba. El mundo podía seguir pudriéndose en su miseria y él sería feliz sí su arte duraba para toda la eternidad.

—Sabes —comenzó con cierta dificultad, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos oscuros con malicia, como si supiera que lo que iba a decir lo molestaría más de lo que estaba—, si no hubieses llegado a salvar a esa mujer, la hubiese convertido en una de mis marionetas. Ella es… hermosa.

El sharingan de Sasuke dio vueltas, demostrando cuanta ira le causaban sus osadas palabras, pero ya Sasori había muerto hacia unos segundos atrás, dejándolo con las ganas de revivirlo solo para torturarlo hasta que le pidiera la muerte. Sasuke no aceptaba esa clase de insultos hacia su persona, o hacia Sakura, lo cual equivalía a lo mismo.

—Ya está muerto —fue la voz de la Haruno quien le hizo salir de su pequeñísimo letargo. Sacó su espada sin dificultad e hizo un movimiento en el aire rápido, preciso y conciso para sacudir la sangre que se le había adherido al metal. La enfundó nuevamente y solo en después de eso fue que se volteó a ver directamente a Sakura, quien se había mantenido inmóvil, viendo todo desde lejos sin ánimos de interferir más de lo debido. Miró el cuerpo inerte del hombre con sus vacíos ojos jades y soltó un suspiro de desánimo —. La única razón por la que estaba en 'problemas' era porque no podía matarlo —aclaró la chica—, pero veo que eso de contenerme no debió ser necesario de haber sabío que tú ibas a venir a intereferir más de lo debido, como siempre por supuesto.

Sasuke la miró con indiferencia mientras la oía decir palabras absurdas sobre 'contenerse' y 'no matar'. Él nunca había sido bueno con eso, de hecho, jamás se interesó por mejorar esa parte de él que se desató a los diecisiete años. Si iba a luchar era para matar, no para andar de niña 'evitando muertes innecesarias'.

—No hay de qué —ironizó él con su voz oscura y fuerte—. Salvarte la vida ha sido todo un honor, princesa.

_Se está burlando de mí_, pensó irritada Sakura_, maldito hijo de puta._

—Bueno, si no tienes nada mejor qué hacer sino joderme la paciencia, entonces lárgate —dijo, serena, sin mucha emoción en sus palabras salvo una cansina resignación a que Sasuke Uchiha siempre estaría allí para joderle la paciencia y que ella siempre sería lo suficientemente masoquista para aceptarlo.

Era como una cadena irrompible de posibles situaciones previamente calculadas por algún extraño ser Todopoderoso que sentía felicidad al verla a ella miserable, y por eso jamás de los jamáses se acabarían. Estaba destinada a eso desde el puto día en que se enamoró del niño 'más popular' de toda la Academia. Quizás, tan solo quizás, debió haberse rendido y dejárselo a Ino, ahora sería ella la infeliz y malhumorada mujer y no la grandiosa esposa de una hermosa familia que solo destilaba tanta felicidad que, cada vez que Sakura la veía, le deba unas nauseas repulsivas y la envidia la comía desde adentro, siendo reflejada en una sonrisa muy mal disimulada y, por respuesta, Ino solo la miraba fijamente con sus bonitos ojos azules y se limitaba a curvar la comisura de sus labios en una mueca de burla sin mucha malintención.

Sí, porque Ino sabía que no era su culpa que su vida era una desgracia y que no podía evitar aquellos celos que le invandían cada vez que Sakura veía su perfecta familia feliz, pero no por ello iba a dejar de defender su honor como grandiosa matriarca de familia, sencilla pero completa, alzando el mentón y mirándola desafiante, como diciéndole que ni se atreviera a soltar ni una palabra desdeñosa en frente de sus hijos. El esposo de Ino estaba bien consciente de eso, por lo que solo se limitaba a saludarla con un leve asenitimiento y perderse de aquél tenso intercambio de miradas que Sakura y la rubia solían tener cada vez que se encontraban.

Pero aun así, ambas eran lo suficientemente masoquistas como para seguir encontrándose de vez en cuando y cada vez que dicha reunión terminaba, Ino solía levantarse primero y decirle: 'Gracias, Sakura, si no hubiese sido por ti y tu suerte quizás hoy sería yo la que estuviera en tus zapatos'. Con una sonrisa y una mirada dulce, ella emprendía su camino a casa, balanceando su largo cabello rubio, dejando a la pelirosa con un sabor amargo en la boca.

A veces no sabía si se merecía o no esos comentarios. Unas tantas creía que era su castigo por haber roto la tan bonita relación que en tiempos de niñez tuvo con la Yamanaka, pero otras pensaba que no era justo que la puta de Ino –sí, solía usar malas palabras para referirse a su envidiable compañera- fuera la única feliz.

Era en esos días en que entraba a la oficina de Naruto a gritarle y revolcar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, maldiciendo su existencia y la del mundo en general.

Era en esos momentos en que se acordaba de Hinata y deseaba tenerla al frente para destruír su cara de muñeca de porcelana.

Era en esas situaciones en que pensaba que odiaba y amaba a Sasuke de una forma tan enferma que la hacía llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas ni fuerzas.

Era en esos deslices emocionales donde pensaba que quizás, tan solo quizás, el mundo era un lugar cruel, pero la vez hermoso [1].

—Después de todas las putas molestias que me tomé para encontrarte, ¿crees que mo voy a marchar así como así? —la voz de Sasuke la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones existenciales. El chico mantenía la distancia, sin muchos ánimos de querer acortarla.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que pienso —le respondió con sinceridad, sin odio ni ira. Simplemente vacío.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja, antes de sacar una leve sonrisa burlona.

—A veces pienso que sigues fingiendo demasiada inocencia para tu propio bien —soltó desdeñoso.

—No es eso —replicó con sencillez—. Es solo que aún creo que aparecerá el día donde yo pida algo sin necesidad de mucho amargamiento y éste se me cumpla.

—Inocente.

—Bastardo.

Se miraron fijamente, pero en realidad era difícil describir la emoción que fluía en el ambiente. Sakura no sabía si mirarlo con odio o si simplemente ignorarlo todo y no demostrar nada, como era en realidad lo que hacía.

Después de todo, las muñecas rotas no tienen emociones que expresar.

—No me disculparé… —se limitó a decir el Uchiha con seriedad.

—Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras —mintió.

—… Al menos que eso realmente haga algo de diferencia.

Sakura se quedó callada, como analizando las palabras del Uchiha. Pensó de corazón si aquello marcaría o no alguna pauta para que su miserable existencia fuese un poquito más llevadera, pero irónicamente no encontró respuesta alguna. No sabía si eso haría o no algo por ella, oír decirle un 'lo siento', tal vez porque en realidad no se imaginaba a Sasuke diciéndolo.

—En realidad, no lo sé —aceptó Sakura y por primera vez lo vio con algo diferente al odio o al vacío: la desesperación —. No estoy segura si eso me hará sentir mejor o peor, si me hará odiarte o amarte más, si me hará…

—Sakura —la cortó—, lo siento…

* * *

><p>Cuando Naruto Uzumaki, de doce años de edad, comprendió que la vida no parecía tan sencilla como creía, se prenguntaba si alguna vez él podría hacer la diferencia, pero le costaba creer que si bien Sasuke estaba allí a su lado en esos momentos, algún día podría dejarlo todo y marcharse por el camino de la oscuridad, así de simple.<p>

Mientras pensaba aquello, observó a Sakura-chan, quien andaba tan callada desde que Sasuke y Hinata –las versiones adultas- se unieron a su pequeño grupo. Tampoco dijo mucho, o mejor dicho nada, cuando encontraron al otro Sasuke, simplemente se mantenía a la distancia, como tratando de comprender qué era lo que sucedía, o quizás solo trataba de aceptar lo que para ella parecía inaceptable.

Se sintió algo triste al entender que él no podía ayudarla esa vez.

—Deja de mirarme así —le gruñó ella, casi logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese de la rama donde se había posado—. Me molesta.

El rubio parpadeó confundido, sintió las miradas fijas de Sasuke, quien no había tenido valor alguno para hablarle a la Haruno desde que se unió al grupo y de Kakashi quien se limitaba a ver y dejar que las cosas fluyeran como deberían fluir ahora.

—¿Así como? —preguntó el rubio con verdadera inocencia, sin realmente ente entender a qué se refería Sakura.

—¡Con lástima! —chilló de nueva cuenta.

Parpadeó sorprendido, ¿desde cuando él estaba lanzándole ese tipo de mirada?

—¡Yo no te estoy mirando así, lo juro! —exclamó apresurado, tratando de realmente no ofenderla más de la cuenta.

—¡Claro que sí! —explotó—¡No me sorprende que Kakashi-sensei lo haga porque él no me considera mucho del nivel de Sasuke y tú! —El hombre, quien se posaba en una rama suspiró, comprendiendo que Sakura parecía ser más perceptiva de lo que demostraba—¡Y Sasuke siempre lo hace que ya me he acostumbrado a su 'grandiosa opinión de mí'! —El susodicho se sintió incómodo y desvió la mirada con culpa—Pero que ahora tú también me mires así…

Naruto la miró sorprendida, sin saber muy bien que decir, y bajó la vista visiblemente apenado. Aceptando que, en realidad, sí la observaba de esa manera tan menosprenciante. Ella era fuerte, quizás la más madura de aquél equipo tan extraño que había en toda Konaha, pero Sakura no se sentía de esa manera, creía que lo más probable solo era un real estorbo, lo cual era meramente falso.

—Lo siento —dijo a la final—. Tienes razón —admitió, aceptando su culpa—. No soy nadie para mirarte de esa forma, especialmente cuando eres mucho más inteligente que yo. —Sonrió con cierta tristeza.

Sakura apretó los puños con molestia, respiró varias veces tratando de controlar su ira y diciéndose que en realidad Naruto no tenía la culpa de notar su patética forma de ser antes de tiempo. Rió levemente y suspiró.

—Debemos seguir andando —habló Kakashi, después de un incómodo silencio donde nadie dijo nada—. Tenemos que alcanzar a Itachi-kun.

Aceptando levemente, comenzaron a andar nuevamente, solo que esta vez Sasuke se tomó la molestia de disminuir la velocidad y situarse a lado de Sakura.

—No me disculparé… —se limitó a decir el Uchiha con seriedad.

Sorprendida, Sakura lo miró antes de comprender a qué se refería.

—Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras —mintió.

—… Al menos que eso realmente haga algo de diferencia.

Silencio, la chica devolvió la mirada al frente, viendo como Kakashi y Naruto parecían querer darle su especio, sin comentar nada. Solo mirando hacia adelante.

—A veces, por más que uno piense que sea imposible, puede que marque la diferencia.

Sasuke se preguntó cuantas disculpas debería dedicarle a Sakura por todo el daño que le causaba.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ¡Hola, gente! Creo que… bueno, en realidad no andaba perdida porque sigo publicando cosas, generalmente pequeños One-shots que me salen de la mente cuando veo alguna imagen y digo ¡wow! Debo escribir algo con eso :3. No sé, me es divertido crear algo a base de una simple ilustración, que te dice mucho y a la vez te dice nada :O. Aclaro eso porque me han llegado reviews, a este fanfiction especialmente, diciendo cosas como '¿estás viva?'. En mi perfil tengo una pequeñísima sección que dice 'estado actual de Amaya' y allí digo que ando haciendo por esos lares de la vida :3, así que si se tiene dudas pueden pasar por allí, lol, también pueden revisar la fecha de la última publicación que hice y así decir esa 'hija de su mamá' escribe de todo menos de las actualizaciones que estamos esperando, no tiene perdón XD, bueno la verdad no necesito el perdón de nadie, salvo de mi madre por ser una desgracia de hija XD, pero no pienso decir algo como ¡Ah, discúlpenme por ser una irresponsable y no traerles la continuación antes!, jejeje, es que… como decirlo… soy feliz escribiendo lo que me plazca en el momento que dedico para eso. Además, he encontrado la felicidad escribiendo en otros fandoms porque me gusta. No me malentiendan, no piense: 'Esa hija de su mamá, cuando aparece se hace la arrogante, ¡quémenla en la hoguera!', lo que pasa es que esa es mi personalidad , me gusta fluir libre como el viento y plasmar lo que creo que debo plasmar en el momento que quiero plasmarlo, valga la redundancia. Ahora bien, en la actualidad, estoy en la universidad así que hay veces que me desconecto hasta una semana completa de la computadora, no es porque soy una señorita estudiosa, es que donde vivo actualmente no tengo compu XD, y el cyber es muy caro para gente pobre como yo lol. También los que me conocen por facebook, saben que es así XD, aunque aprovecho para actualizar porque ando de paro universitario -¡Gracias hermoso Gobierno de Maduro por pararle tantas pelotas a las universidades!- así que por eso dije: Antes de volver a reiniciar clases, al menos un capítulo debo actualizar XD.

Oh, bueno, creo que esta nota no la leerán muchos, lo digo porque sé que hay lectores que llegan leen y le paran madres a lo que el autor dice después XD, no lo digo porque sea así, sino porque lo he notado. Aun así, gracias por los que leen este fic, pero Un millón de gracias por aquellos que se tomarán la molestia de dejar un review. Para lo que me meten en 'favoritos' o 'seguidos', bueno, gracias por tomarse la molestia al menos, supongo.

Lo siento, esa es mi forma de ser, lamento tanto si ofendo a alguien por ello, pero es la realidad. Aun así, los quiero a todos, me comenten, sigan, favoriteen o simplemente acosen en silencio. El amor es para todos, unos mas que otros, claro :D.

Saludos y ojalá me ayuden a llegar a los 300 reviews.

Ama-chan off!

* * *

><p>[1] Frase referencial sacada del exitoso mangaanime llamado Shingeki no Kyojin, perteneciente a Isayama Hajime, dicho por la coprotagonista Mikasa Ackerman. Si no lo has visto, te lo recomiendo :3. Rivaille es sexy *-*.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a:<strong> Glass Broken, The Uchiha Queen, Akiiko-Chan, Ann Caroline, alissea85, pri-uchiha, Lonely Athena, Kunoichi2518, Alice Uchiha 26, , sibelluna, Valeria16, danny, Strikis, micaelaGalicia, Antotis, Sakulali, VerofanAnime, Chikanime, Senbonzakura19, karym, Lexy of Night, DeaneWinchester, Rvch, NEKO-HENTAI dattebayo, Kotomi Uchiha, locuramane, CallmeLuisa, loriana, carol-chan, Daniela-F, Ariianna, Roxy2021.

PD: ._. Creo que es la primera vez que me dejan tantos reviews… ._. … me ahorraré la siguiente línea de pensamientos…

Bye!


End file.
